


American Resistance

by TheaOliver



Series: The American Series, A Lorelei Ward Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 58,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaOliver/pseuds/TheaOliver
Summary: This is the second installment of the Lorelei Ward Series.Lorelei is an American witch who during her 6th year of magical studies left behind her school, The Sawyer Institute, to visits Britain and attend school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she formed friendships, and bonds with the students there, including a romantic relationship with Seamus Finningan. But how will her relationships withstand the challenges of distance, outside influences and worst of all, the wizarding war raging on both continents....





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress. its been a long time coming the last several years but I swear im gonna get it finished... eventually. haha Enjoy!

Home Sweet Home

 

Lorelei Ward was sitting at her desk by the open window in her room listening to the seagulls and the waves crashing into the rocks below, feeling a little sad. She had been home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a week, and she missed it so much already. She had only attended school there for one year, but it was by far the best year of her education as far as she was concerned. She had been chosen as an exchange student for her 6th year of magical studies and spent the past year in Scotland and she missed it desperately. The castle was perched on the top of a large hill. She closed her mind and imagined the school, with its sweeping grounds, and The Great Hall with the ceiling that is bewitched to look like the sky above the caste. She missed the classes, and her close competition with Hermione Granger for best grade. She missed her new friends Ginny, Dean and Milo. But mostly she missed her boyfriend Seamus Finnigan.

They were in the same year are school, and Lorelei had been sorted into his house, Gryffindor. They became friends and eventually started dating. By the end of the year, Lorelei had fallen in love with him, and she knew that he was the only boy she wanted. They had been able to keep in touch since the day they left school with a set of journals. Her grandmother, Belle Martin who is an incredibly talented witch charmed them with a Conversation Charm so that they could keep in touch. Lorelei turned her attention away from the window and to her journal that was sitting on the desk. She started to read over the conversation she had with him that morning. 

She had invited him, along with his family, to America to visit. Her father Timothy, a muggle who owned and operated an Inn just off the coast of Georgia on Tybee Island, and had agreed to host the Finnigan's and meet the boy that his daughter thought so much of, and blushed at the sound of his name. 

Seamus was under the impression that his mom wouldn't like the idea, and Lorelei was impatiently awaiting her decision. She knew it could be a few days, but it didn't stop her from staring at the pages willing a message to appear. 

“Lorelei!” Called her Grandmother from down stairs. 

“Coming,” she called out in return, closing the journal. She tucked it into her pocket and headed down to the kitchen below. 

“Yes ma'am?” she asked her Grandmother when she entered the room.

“Has Seamus let you know an answer yet.”

“No,” Lorelei said with a pout. “I am not sure if his mom will go for it, but I did ask.” 

“Well, maybe she will agree,” her Grandmother, Belle replied. “It would be nice to get to know him a little bit, since you seem so smitten with him.” 

“He is funny, and very kind. But a little accident prone, so don't let him around anything that may explode.”

Belle raised her eyebrows, “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, things tend to go BOOM when he is around.” Lorelei replied with a small nod. She looked that the clock by the window. “Gracious, I've got to get to the inn. Dad asked me to work this afternoon since I finally readjusted to the time zone.”

“Alright dear. Take your potions book with you, you need to study. From what I have heard of Miles Cade's teaching methods, they are strict at best.”

Lorelei grabbed her school book and slipped it into her school bag. She swiftly kissed her grandmother's cheek. “Let Sarah Grace know where I am when she gets back from afternoon tea.”

Sarah Grace was Lorelei's little sister. She was eleven years old and very sassy. And was easily one of Lorelei's favorite people in the world. 

Lorelei walked in the front door of The Lighthouse Inn, and smiled at the young man working behind the desk. 

“Hey John Luke,” she said cheerfully. “How's it going?”

“It's good. Glad to have you back.” 

“I'm glad to be home, but I miss the school.”

“What school did you say you went to over there?” John Luke asked her.

“Oh, it was a really small school, called Hogwarts.”

“That's a funny name for a school Lor.”

“It definitely is. But foreigners, what can ya do?” she said with a shrug. 

Thankfully John Luke laughed and went back to the housekeeping report he had been working on. He didn't know that Lorelei was a witch. She was pretty sure that would be a strange conversation to have with him. He had worked for her dad for 5 years at the inn, and was her dad's best employee. She didn't want to have to explain to her dad why he had lost his best worker. 

Lorelei stored her bag under the desk, and logged onto the computer. She checked the reservations, she had 4 check in's scheduled for that afternoon, and one late check out. 

“Do we have a maid staying to clean 310 when they check out?”

“Hmmm?” He asked looking up. “Sorry Lor, what did you say?”

“Room 310, they are leaving in,” she paused to check her watch, “2 hours. Wow, late checkout. Is there a maid staying to clean that room? I really don't want to have to do it.” 

“I've got Mary coming in early. She's on turn down tonight, so she said she'd come in early tonight to do it, I've got a list of things that need to be tended to in the mean so they can get done in between cleaning that room and official turn down time.”

“Perfect.”

“Alright girl, I'm outta here!” John Luke said finishing his report. “All the rooms are clean with the exception of the late check out, and the den and library have both been cleaned.” 

“Excellent. Thank you. And the grounds crew? Do you know if they are going to be done soon, I think it is going to rain.” 

Lorelei had been looking out the window. The sky was dark, and the clouds looked very heavy.

“I think they are done already actually. I'll warn them on my way out.”

“Thank you again,” Lorelei said with a smile. 

“Hey, no problem. Anything for you,” he said with a wink strolling towards the door. 

Lorelei sat down behind the desk and started checking over John Luke's report. Her curly hair fell into her face she snatched it up into a quick but messy bun to get it out of her eyes. She pulled her school book out of her bag and flipped it open. It was a new book that would be required of her during her 7th year. She was a regular student at The Sawyer Institute of Magic in Charleston, not too far from her home. She was making a note in the margins of Moste Potent Potions when the phone rang, she answered it and pulled up the reservations list to book a room for the guest on the phone. It wasn't until she had hung up the phone that she noticed a name on the list. 

“No,” she whispered aloud to no on in particular. She checked the list again and groaned as the front door opened. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn't Lorelei Ward.”

She looked up, hoping that she was wrong. But she wasn't. Michael Cade was standing in the foyer of the inn with a hateful grin on his face.


	2. Awkward Encounters

“Cade,” she said softly, “what are you doing here?”

“Dad got the job at Sawyer, remember?” He said, still smiling. He was dressed like the normal muggle teenager in board shorts and a t-shirt. He looked very much the part.

“I remember. I mean what are you doing here? In our inn?” she said with a grimace. 

“Apparently your grandmother arranged for us to stay here while we find a place to live.” 

Lorelei's grandmother was the newly appointed head of the school board for Sawyer, of course it would be her responsibility to help accommodate any new teachers. Lorelei took a deep breath and went into what she liked to call her workplace personality. 

“Welcome to The Lighthouse Inn. Our bellhop Chris will be more than happy to take your bags to your room.” She waved a young man over and pointed motioned to the bags Michael Cade had set down by his feet. 

Just then a tall man with dark hair walked through the door. He looked a lot like Michael. He was very broad, and had a strong jaw. He was dressed like a muggle as well, in khaki pants and a polo shirt. 

“Mikey, did you get all of your things bags?” He asked Michael.

Lorelei snickered to herself. Mikey would be a very good nickname to have in her reservoir when school started in September. She looked at Michael, and he was blushing. 

“Yeah dad. I got them. This is Lor--” He had started to say.

“Lorelei...” Miles said with a sigh. “Wow, you look exactly like your mother did when she was your age.”

“I have heard that before.” She replied.

“Sorry, I bet you have. I'm Miles Cade, you already know Mikey here.” Miles said nodding towards his son.

“Yes sir. We met during our sorting ceremony at Hogwarts.” 

“So he told me.” He replied rocking back on his heels. 

Lorelei snapped back into her work mode, and checked them in, handing each of them a key. “Here you go Mikey,” She said with a smile, “This is the list of services available for you during your stay. Please make sure that you put any shoes that need to be shined in the bag provided and outside your door no later than 11pm. There is a card to fill out with your information, please notate what time in the morning you need them returned. Inside the pamphlet is a menu of today's dinner options as well as what will be served for breakfast. Dinner you can chose between 3 main course dishes. Breakfast is a choice of pancakes or waffles. Your waiter will explain everything to you when you sit down.”

She stepped out from behind the desk, “I can take you on a brief tour while Chris takes up your belongings, then he can come back down and show you to your room. This way please.”

She made the tour as quick as possible, wanting to get away from Michael Cade sooner rather than later. She still remembered their last one on one encounter far too well. He had cornered her in the owlery at Hogwarts and kissed her. Earning himself a black eye from her boyfriend. She went back to the front desk, she sat down and buried her face in her hands. 

The sound of a bell distracted her from her thoughts, making her jump. She pulled the journal from her back pocket and flipped it open.

Lor, are you there?

\--I'm here, working but I can write a little bit.

Good deal. So I talked to my Mum.

\--Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good.

No, it's not good news. 

\--She said no huh?

You didn't let me finish.  
It isn't good news, It's great news. 

Lorelei perked up and stared at the pages of her journal. 

She said I could come. She is only going to stay for a night though she said she needs to be at home. But that I could stay for the two weeks by myself, if it was okay with your family.

\--Really? That's amazing. 

Do you think your dad and grandmum will be okay with the idea of me staying alone though?

\--Hang on and I'll find out.

Lorelei called home, to the lighthouse and spoke quickly to her grandmother. 

\--Seamus, Gramma Belle said it is fine. When are you coming? 

Day after tomorrow. 

Lorelei looked at the reservations on the computer. The Cades were booked for two weeks. Lorelei groaned. “Well this ought to be interesting.”

“What will?” 

Cade was back. 

“Can I help you with something?”

“Yea, I was wondering, what time is dinner again?” 

“Five-thirty.” She said and looked back down at her journal which had started to glow.

Lor? Did I lose you?

\--Sorry, I'm here. I'm just working. I had a guest come down.

“What is that?” Cade said walking up to the desk for a closer look. 

“Nothing,” she said snatching the book up before he could see. “Was there anything else I can do for you Mr. Cade?” 

He looked down at his feet. “No, I don't guess so,” he replied sadly before walking away.

Lorelei opened the journal again and wrote

\--I need to tell you something

Okay, what is it?

\--Cade is here.

What do you mean?

\--Michael Cade and his dad are staying in our inn while they look for a place to live.

Seamus was suddenly very quiet. Lorelei knew that the news would upset him but she had to tell him now rather than later and have him think she was hiding it. 

\--Seamus? Please say something.

If he touches you, I will break his hands. 

\--I know. 

It's getting late here Lor, I need to go to bed. I have to get up early and get packed to come visit. 

\--Okay. Write me when you wake up?

Yea, sure.

Lorelei was worried that he was upset with her. The animosity between Cade and Seamus had always been there. But it got worse during the course of the last school year. Especially when Cade and his Slytherin buddies attacked Milo Wood who she had kind of adopted as a little brother. 

\--You mad at me?

Of course not. But I really do need to go. Mum is fussing. I love you Lor.

\--I love you too. Goodnight.

Lorelei closed the journal.

“What's wrong with you?” 

Lorelei jumped. She didn't know Cade was sitting across the room. 

“Gracious!” She exclaimed “What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?!” She threw a pen at him. 

“Now, now. No need for violence. I was serious. Why do you look sad? Did you and Finnigan break up?

Lorelei looked at him and glared. His voice was far too happy with his last question. 

“As a matter of fact, we didn't. He is coming to visit soon, hes gonna be so delighted to see you.”

“Here, he's coming here?” Cade stammered.

“Yep,” Lorelei replied with a grin. “He will get here in 2 days.” 

She watched the color fade from his face and pulled her potions book back towards her. She spend the rest of the afternoon ignoring him. He watched her check guests in and out, and pretended to read one of the muggle magazines. 

Miles Cade came downstairs around 7. “There you are Mikey. I was wondering where you had gone.” 

Michael smiled at his father, “Just hanging out with my good pal Lorelei.” 

Miles looked at Lorelei and smiled. “What's that you're reading?” He asked her as he approached the desk.

“Moste Potent Potions actually.”

“Well, that means you will be in Advanced Potions this coming school term.”

“Yes sir.”

“Are you aiming to be an Auror like your grandfather?”

“No sir, I actually want to be a healer.”

“I don't see you having a hard time making a training program. Especially if you have your mom's talents behind a cauldron.”

“I got an O in my O.W.L.S. And Professor Slughorn gave me good marks last year.”

“Then you should do just fine” he said smiling at her. He turned to Michael. “Lets get some food shall we?”

Michael followed his father to the dining room with a frown. 

Lorelei attempted to read her potions book again, but couldn't concentrate. Why was Cade watching her so intently, what did he want? 

She opened the drawer and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen so she could write to the only person she could think of who could shed some light on the subject, her closest girlfriend from Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley.


	3. Unwanted Visitor

Lorelei avoided the inn as much as possible the next day by spending time with Sarah Grace and her friend Violet. They were both going to be 1st years at Sawyer when school began and they were very excited to start their magical education. Sarah Grace had been home schooled her whole life just like Lorelei had, but Violet who was muggle born had attended a traditional school. When she was notified by a ministry official that all of the weird stuff she had made happen growing up was actually magic she thought someone was playing a practical joke on her until she confided in Sarah Grace. From that moment on, the two girls became inseparable. 

That afternoon they were in the living room of the lighthouse talking to Lorelei about flying when there was a tinkling of a bell coming from upstairs. Lorelei ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed her journal.

Miss Ward?

\--Hey Mr. Finnigan

Mum and I are going to get there in the morning. Well, morning time for you guys. Is that okay?

\--Of course it will. Your rooms are all booked at the Inn. So whenever you get here will be perfect.

Good. Mum is being a bit, erm-- Difficult.

\--Difficult?

Things are really bad here Lor

\--What do you mean?

You-Know-Who has gotten really powerful. Rumor is he is trying to infiltrate the ministry. 

\--That's terrifying. 

Yeah, Mum thinks that things are going to get a lot worse before they get better.

\--It did last time. I heard Gramma Belle talking to a wizard on the school board with her. She was talking about the increased security spells they are putting around the school. There have been a lot of weird things happening here.

I don't doubt it. This will be the first time we have left the house since school ended. 

\--Wait, you haven't left your house?

I told you its bad here. 

\--Maybe you should just stay here and go to school with me. I'm sure Gramma Belle and Dad could help your parents find jobs here. 

Miss Ward, are you trying to take care of me?

\--Yes. I'm a little attached to you.

I'll be fine.   
How's my cat?

\--MY cat is fine, thank you for asking. 

She laughed and looked at the clock, it was 4 in the afternoon which meant it was 10 in County Kildare Ireland where Seamus lived.

Glad he is doing okay. I kinda miss that hairball a little bit. 

\--I think he misses you too actually.

I hate to do it Lor, but I need to go to sleep. 

\--It's okay, I know its getting late there. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. 

Me either. I love you.

Love you too.

She closed her journal and went back downstairs. 

“So is Seamus still coming tomorrow?” Sarah Grace asked her. 

“He is,” Lorelei replied with a smile. “And you better be nice to him missy.” 

“I make no promises,” Sarah Grace laughed. “I hope you told Daddy to behave to. You know how he gets.”

Lorelei groaned, “Don't remind me.”

Lorelei was actually dreading the upcoming meeting between her boyfriend and her father. She expected him to get very protective like he had when he met Brody for the first time. It was during Christmas break, Brody and his older brother Vincent came to visit for an afternoon. When her dad shook Brody's hand he made several snide comments about his soft hands. And proceeded to use veiled expressions to call Brody weak. Lorelei groaned again. 

“Lorelei?” 

Lorelei looked up, “Hmm?”

“Are you okay?” Sarah Grace asked.

“Yea, just wondering what kind of tactics Dad is going to use for intimidation tomorrow.”

“I won't have to use tactics if he is worthy of you, Lor.” Her dad was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. “I just hope he isn't like that Brody. That kid was a putz.” 

“DAD!” Lorelei exclaimed. “Please be nice to Seamus. Please?” 

“I make no promises,” he said with a laugh. 

 

Lorelei woke up early the day of Seamus' visit. She took a shower and tried to make her hair cooperate, but her curls had a mind of their own. She gave up, grabbed her journal and went downstairs to the kitchen. She was pouring a bowl of cereal when an owl flew in through the open window. 

“Who is that from?” Sarah Grace asked walking into the room. 

“Lavender Brown,” Lorelei replied in surprise. “We barely talked all last year. I didn't think she would still be writing to me, honestly.”

“You steal the spotlight?”

“Not intentionally,” Lorelei frowned at her little sister. “Lavender was all about boys and gossiping, she hardly ever studied or anything remotely studious. We didn't have a lot in common after all.”

“Well what did she say?”

Lorelei read the letter aloud, 

Dear Lorelei, 

I hope you're doing well. I just wanted to say I'm sorry we didn't spend a lot of time together at school. I should have been a better friend. I never said it before, but I am really glad you got to come to Hogwarts. I wish you could have extended your program for another year, it won't be the same next year without you. Write me back soon. Tell me all about your summer.

Love,   
Lav

“Apparently she wants to be friends again.”

“That's good though right?” Sarah Grace replied. “Gramma said we need all the friends we can get now.” 

Lorelei knew she was right. You-Know-Who was indeed getting stronger in Britain, and his followers were gaining strength in America again. Lorelei had read the reports in The Chronicle, the wizarding newspaper. Yesterday's paper alone gave reports of muggle disappearances and there was even one article about a muggle family whose bodies were discovered, the muggle police baffled by who and what could have caused their deaths, as they didn't look to be harmed in anyway but were dead all the same. 

Finn walked into the room and jumped in Lorelei's lap, he poked his head above the edge of the table sniffing at her cereal bowl. “You can have it when I'm done mister, stop bugging me.”

“You aren't feeding that cat from the table are you, young lady?” Gramma Belle said entering the room. 

“No ma'am,” Lorelei replied guiltily. 

“Right, like I believe that,” Her grandmother muttered at her. “What time is you beau arriving?” 

“He said this morning.”

“That isn't a time Lor, that is a time of day,” Sarah Grace said with a laugh.

Lorelei glared at her sister. “Jeez Gramma, I'm sorry.” 

“Ladies don't bicker,” 

“Sorry,” they both replied. Belle Martin did everything in her power to ensure that her grand-daughters behaved like ladies. Lorelei had been presented to society at the age of 11, and Sarah Grace would be having her debutant presentation in just a few short weeks. It was a very proud part of the southern heritage that her grandmother was determined to continue. 

Her journal tinkled like a bell and Lorelei flipped the pages open. 

We should be arriving in less than an hour. 

\--Good. I've missed you Mr. Finnigan.

Aye, and I've missed you Miss Ward.

Lorelei smiled to herself and Sarah Grace, who was reading the journal upside down from across the table, groaned loudly. 

“Shush,” Lorelei muttered at her. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Lorelei ran down the stairs as quickly as she could and straightened her clothes nervously before opening the door. 

“That was fas--,” She stopped talking as quickly as she started. Michael Cade was standing on her porch. “Cade, what are you doing here?” 

“Dad suggested I come over and hang out with you.” he said looking disgruntled.

“Why in blue blazes would we hang out?” She snapped in response.

“I didn't mention the disagreements between us to dad.”

“He thinks we are friends?” Lorelei started to laugh. “That is rich.” She was closing the door in his face when Belle walked into the foyer. 

“Young Mr. Cade,” she cooed, “How wonderful to see you. Please, please come in.” 

Grudgingly Lorelei opened the door and waved him in.

“Would you like some tea?” Belle asked him with a smile. “Lets go into the living room.”

“Yes ma'am that would be wonderful,” He replied following her. 

Lorelei slammed the door and went back to the kitchen. She picked up her journal once again and wrote, 

\--Heads up, Cade is having tea with Gramma Belle. 

Lovely. We are apparating in a minute. So I guess we will be joining you. 

Lorelei smirked and went to the living room. “Gramma, Seamus and his mother will be arriving shortly.” 

Michael Cade's face fell slightly at the mention of Seamus's name but he didn't seem deterred. He made small talk with Belle who was very curious about Bay Area Magic, Cade's previous school in California. 

“Dad told me how different it would be,” He stated, “But I really am looking forward to it. New school, making new friends.” 

“I bet you made some good friends at Hogwarts,” Belle replied making Lorelei laugh. Belle shot her a reproachful look. “What is so funny, Lorelei?”

“Oh, I was just thinking of Cade's friend Malfoy who liked to jinx first years and was seen fleeing from the castle the night that Professor Dumbledore died.”

Michael stared at his feet. “It's true,” he confessed. “I did make some friends in the Slytherin house while at school. But I didn't agree with most of the things they did. Blaise Zabini wasn't all that bad. He is actually a decent guy.” 

“And Malfoy?” Lorelei sneered, “What about him?” 

“I'll admit, he probably wasn't the best choice of friend.” he stated. “He was welcoming at first, so of course I thought that was a good thing, but he seemed really preoccupied as the school year went on.”

“Malfoy is a death eater.” Lorelei spat at him, “His whole family is.”

“That is a pretty serious accusation, Lorelei,” Her Grandmother said firmly. “I'll have no more talk about it.” 

Lorelei sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. She knew better than to argue with her grandmother. Just then there was a knock at the door. “Thank goodness.” She said with a sigh and went to the door. She threw it open, and found Seamus smiling on the porch.


	4. The Prey

“Hey there Lass” Seamus said with a sly smile. 

“Mr. Finnigan,” Lorelei replied grinning ear to ear. “Mrs. Finnigan, lovely to see you again.”

“And you dear,” Mrs. Finnigan replied curtly. 

Lorelei took a deep breath, trying not to be offended by her demeanor. “Please, come in,” sweeping them in to the foyer. 

“This is a very unusual home,” Mrs. Finnigan said looking around the room. 

“Yes,” Lorelei agreed with a laugh, “it is different that is for sure. My fathers parents owned the inn, and dad took over when they passed away. It has been in the Ward family for ages. We were having tea in the living room, would you care to join us.” 

Mrs. Finnigan replied with a nod, and followed Lorelei to the living room. Introductions were made, and to Lorelei's surprise Seamus actually shook Cade's hand, she could tell by the grimace on his face that Seamus was gripping his hand a lot tighter than necessary. Sarah Grace eventually wandered down to join them, holding Finn snugly to her chest. 

“Nice to meet you Sarah Grace,” Seamus said after being introduced. “I've heard a lot about you.” 

At the sound of Seamus' voice Finn leapt from her arms and crossed the room, jumping into his lap. 

Sarah Grace turned to look at her sister. “It better have been nice things.” 

Lorelei laughed at her. “Of course it was kid. You're my favorite person in the world, I did nothing but sing your praises last year.”

Lorelei took Seamus and his mother to the Inn after they finished their tea, and Mrs. Finnigan excused herself for a nap.

When Lorelei and Seamus were finally alone he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest and smelling the familiar scent of smoke. 

“I really missed you,” She sighed. “But what did you set on fire this morning?” 

“Oh erm,” he stammered “bit of a funny story actually.”

“I bet it is,” She laughed at him, “lets here it.” 

“I was making breakfast this morning, the muggle way, because magic still makes dad a little nervous even after all this time.”

“You set your breakfast on fire?”

“No, actually I didn't,” He laughed. “I set a kitchen towel down too close to the stove.”

“What am I going to do with you, Mr. Finnigan?” Lorelei asked stepping back to look at him. 

“Kiss me,” he suggested leaning his face down to hers. The kiss spread warmth through her entire body. It was a feeling she sorely missed while they were separated. 

They spent most of the early afternoon walking along the cliffs holding hands and talking. Seamus filled her in on everything happening in Britain, and the latest rumors on You-Know-Who. It was a lot worse than Lorelei suspected. Dozens of witches and wizards had gone missing, more muggle families had been tortured and some were killed. Most of the shops that had been open the previous summer in Diagon Alley were now closed. And muggle borns had started to go into hiding. 

“How did things get so bad so quickly?” Lorelei asked 

“Me Mum reckons that once Snape killed Dumbledore, You-Know-Who didn't have anyone to be afraid of anymore. Rumor is that he had infiltrated the ministry and will soon tear it down from the inside out.”

“That is a terrifying thought.” 

“Yea it is,” he said somberly. “Dean has even said if it gets any worse he is going to have to go into hiding too.”

“As long as he is safe,” Lorelei replied. 

 

They returned to the inn for dinner that evening. Seamus went up to shower quickly before hand and came down with his mom. 

Mrs. Finnigan complimented Lorelei's father on the inn. “It really is wonderful,” She told him with a kind smile. 

“Thank you very much. I do what I can with it,” he said. “Lorelei always helps me out when shes home from school during the holidays.” 

“That's wonderful. Put this one to work while he is here if you need to,” she nodded towards Seamus. “Just keep him away from anything flammable.” 

Lorelei snorted into her water glass, as Seamus blushed. 

Mrs. Finnigan continued, “He set a kitchen towel a blaze this morning making breakfast.” 

“I didn't do it on purpose, Mum,” Seamus said frowning. “It just kid of happens.”

Belle reached over and placed her hand on his arm, “It's okay, there was a boy at school with me who had the same affinity. Never did it on purpose but things always seemed to smolder in his wake.” 

“Sounds like my boy, that's for sure,” Mrs Finnigan said with a soft laugh. 

Lorelei gave Seamus a hug at the foot of the staircase after dinner.

“Goodnight Lor,” he said stifling a yawn.

“It doesn't have to be goodnight you know,” She whispered into his ear.

“Afraid it does Lass, I'm exhausted.” 

“Well then I guess I'll let you rest, maybe another night I'll sneak into your room.” 

He smiled at her. “Yes please, when me Mum isn't here to catch you. Could you imagine her face?” He kissed Lorelei on the forehead. “Goodnight Lor. I love you.”

“I love you too Seamus,” She told him and swiftly kissed his lips. She watched him climb the stairs. He waved to her from the second floor landing. 

“The happy love birds, together again.” Someone said behind Lorelei, causing her to jump. 

She turned around and found herself face to face once again with Michael Cade. She hit him in the shoulder. 

“You have GOT to stop doing that,” She exclaimed. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,” he said softly. “And I really am sorry for the way I behaved last year.”

“Yeah, right,” She scoffed at him. “Just like you were sorry last time and then sent me bubbotuber puss in the post.” 

“I'm serious this time. I really am. But I don't blame you for not believing me,” he turned and walked away. 

 

The next day Mrs. Finnigan left to return to Ireland leaving Seamus behind in the care of Lorelei and her family. They spent the next few days exploring the muggle town, Lorelei showed him all of her favorite places. On Saturday afternoon Lorelei and Seamus took Sarah Grace and her friend Violet into town, Lorelei reminded them that they weren't to talk openly about magic and things like Hogwarts and Sawyer while they were in town. 

“But why do we have to hide from the muggles Lor?” Violet asked her. 

“Well, because they would either not understand at all, or they would want magic of their own. Trust me, its better that we are quiet about our abilities.” Lorelei replied. 

“Aye, wait til you get to school and you learn about the Salem Witch Trials from Massachusetts. You will see what kinda craziness the muggles cook up when they find out about us,” Seamus told her as they climbed into the car Lorelei borrowed from her dad. 

They went to the local movie theater and watched a movie, the younger girls picked The Lost World, and went to find seats while Lorelei and Seamus bought popcorn and cokes. Lorelei saw a figure out of the corner of her eye and groan.

“You've got to be kidding me.”

“What's wrong Lor,” Seamus asked reaching into his jacket. 

“Nothing that you need your wand for Mr. Finnigan, at least not here. Cade is over there, by the bathrooms.”

And sure enough, Michael Cade was reading a poster displaying the upcoming movies. 

“Just ignore him. Maybe he won't see us,” Seamus said nodding her forward. Lorelei kept her head down and went to find the room where their movie was to be played. 

After wards, they browsed a bookstore ending up with a few bags of new books, and then after much begging, Lorelei agreed to take them to the arcade that was down the block. She gave the girls each twenty dollars and sent them on their way. Seamus and Lorelei sat outside the Ice Cream Shoppe next door to the arcade and ate ice cream sundaes on the patio. As they were sitting there, Lorelei noticed a couple of men that she had seen both at the movies, and in the bookstore. She sat up straight. 

“Seamus if you needed it, how fast could you draw your wand?”

“Pretty fast why,” He asked with alarm.

“I'm pretty sure we are being followed.”

“What makes you think that?” 

Lorelei pretended to look through a bag from the book store, and pulled a book out. She placed it on the table in front of Seamus.

“Lor, what are you doing? You showed me this already, tell me why you think someone is following us” 

“Just go with it, okay?” Lorelei moved to sit directly beside him, and flipped the pages open, she ran her finger down the page, pretending to point something out, “There is a guy 3 tables behind us wearing sunglasses and a ball cap reading a book, he was in the movies with us. I saw him when I went to the bathroom. And by the door, the guy who keeps checking his watch and looking down the street, like he is waiting on someone? He was at the movies too. In the popcorn line, behind us. I saw them both in the bookstore too. I didn't think anything about it but look at the guys pocket, the one by the door.”

Seamus glanced over quickly. “He has a wand, I can see it. Lor, I don't like this. Lets get out of here.”

Lorelei laughed as if he said something funny and kissed his cheek. “Play it cool, don't let on that we noticed them,” she said softly standing up. She held out her hand and Seamus stood up, he quickly grabbed the bags from the ground beside the table. They went into the arcade to get the girls, and in the reflection of one of the out of order machines by the door, Lorelei saw one of the men following them inside. She squeezed Seamus' hand and scanned the room quickly for the girls. They were in the very back playing Pac-Man with none other than Michael Cade. Lorelei pulled Seamus towards them with a sigh.

“Hey guys,” Lorelei said with a smile. “You having fun?” 

Violet looked at her beaming. “Tons! Look how many tickets we won playing skee-ball,” She exclaimed holding up a very long stream of tickets. 

“That's awesome,” Seamus said in a strained way, offering her a high-five.

Cade noticed the looks on their faces. “What's wrong guys?”

Lorelei whispered, “Stop frowning. Smile, right now.” 

Michael smiled at her and Seamus feigned a laugh. Lorelei moved closer to him pretending to watch Sarah Grace play her game. 

“We are being followed,” she told him. Violet stopped smiling and Sarah Grace froze causing herself to lose her game. “They don't know that we saw them. So we are going to pretend like everything is fine. Violet, Seamus is going to take you to cash in your tickets quickly. Don't be choosy, just get the first thing you see that matches your ticket allowance. And then we are getting the hell out of here.” 

“The guy with the hat is right by the counter Lorelei,” Seamus warned her. 

“I know, but if we leave without cashing in her tickets, it will be obvious that we have seen them and that we are about to run for it. So instead, we are going to act normal.” 

Seamus nodded, “Come on Vi, lets go see what you won!” 

Sarah Grace turned and looked at Lorelei, “I'm scared.” 

“Don't be. Seamus and I have our wands, we will protect you if it comes down to it.”

Michael put his hand on Sarah Grace's shoulder. “I've got my wand too.” 

“Oh no,” Lorelei told him shaking her head. “You are not getting into trouble for using magic underage. Not on my watch. Punch someone in the face before you whip out your wand, got it?” 

“If it gets bad, I'm not risking any of us. I will use magic.” 

Seamus and Violet returned from the ticket counter and Violet showed them the small teddy bear she got with her tickets. Out of the corner of her eye Lorelei saw the guy in the ballcap nod to the guy who had been checking his watch. Seamus saw it too. He grabbed Violet's hand, and pulled her towards the door. Lorelei, followed holding hands with Sarah Grace. Michael was bringing up the rear. They made it out the door, and down the street before anything happened.


	5. The Attack

They had almost reached the car, when a spell came whizzing by them. Lorelei felt the heat of it against her leg. 

“Seamus!” She exclaimed. But he had already reacted. He pushed Violet behind him and had drawn his wand. 

Michael Cade rushed forward and grabbed Sarah Grace, picking her up. He grabbed Violets hand and pulled them both to safety, hiding behind a car. Lorelei had dropped her bags, and drawn her own wand. She turned around to face their pursuers. That is when she saw something on their arms that made her breath catch in her throat. They both had tattoos on their left forearms. A great skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. It was the symbol that You-Know-Who branded his followers with, these men were death eaters. 

They stared at her and Seamus for a long moment as if trying to decide what they were going to do, and the moment that the one in the ball cap moved his wand slightly higher, Lorelei reacted.

“PROTEGO!” she shouted. And a shield formed between them. 

“We just want the mudblood,” One of them growled. “Give her to us and we will leave you alone.”

“Fat chance,” Seamus spat at him glaring. “You're not touching any of us.” 

“Unwise choice irishman. We will get her one way or another.” 

Lorelei could hear Violet and Sarah Grace whimpering behind the car. She took a step backwards, trying to get closer. For each step she took, the death eaters mimicked her. 

“Accio,” Seamus said pointing his wand at Lorelei's fallen bags. He knew what she was planning on doing. He tossed the bags behind the car to Michael, who had drawn his wand. 

The death eater who had been silent up to that point pointed his wand at Seamus, “Crucio!” 

But Lorelei still had her shield up and it was deflecting the spells that the death eaters were sending their way. Shield charms had been something that came to Lorelei very easily. Her grandmother attributed it to the fact that Lorelei felt the need to protect everyone she knew, and at that moment, Lorelei was very glad for her need to keep everyone safe. Lorelei and Seamus had backed their way to the rear of the car. Michael was still holding onto Sarah Grace's hand and she was holding onto Violet. 

Lorelei glanced down at Michael quickly, “Grab my ankle and hang on to them, make sure they don't turn lose of each other.” Lorelei took a half-step backwards, and Michael took her ankle. Seamus reached for Lorelei's hand. 

“Lor, you have to be quick,” Seamus whispered to her, trying to keep the death eaters from hearing. 

“I know. Just be ready for anything,” She replied softly. 

She dropped the shield charm and turned on the spot just as the death eaters fired off stunning spells. Feeling herself being snatched along, she could hear the squeals from the younger girls. They landed with a heavy thud under the shade of an old oak tree.

“Follow me,” Lorelei shouted as she ran through the trees. They all followed her without question afraid of any pursuing death eaters. “We should be safe, but I want to get inside.”

“Where are we?” Cade gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

Lorelei didn't answer, she just kept running. A few minutes later they found themselves standing in front of a large gate. Sarah Grace was shaking and Violet was still crying. Lorelei pulled a set of keys from her pocket and quickly unlocked the gate. 

“Why didn't you just use 'alohamora'?” Michael asked her in confusion. 

“This is Gramma Belle's estate,” Lorelei said looking over her shoulder at him. 'The only way to get in, is to use the gate, and you cant use magic to open it. If you do, the fence will zap you.” 

She shoved the gate open and when as each of them crossed the threshold it hummed loudly. “What's it doing?” Seamus asked her. 

“Counting us,” Lorelei replied. “Gramma bewitched it to track the number of people on the property.”

“She sounds paranoid,” Michael snorted. 

“Yeah well maybe she is, but her paranoia is saving our necks right now, so be grateful for it.”

She set off down the driveway towards the house walking quickly, the others jogging in her wake. She bound up the steps to the wide wrap around porch and opened the door. They were in a grand foyer, it was meticulously clean and on the wall was a fireplace large enough for a family of six to stand in. 

“Blimey,” Seamus sighed looking around the room. “This place is huge.” 

“Its been in Gramma's family for a few centuries. This property was the largest in Savannah, and produced more crops than most of the others combined.”

“Gramma Belle said her ancestors kept up the facade that they were just really lucky muggles, but they were bewitching their crops to be better than everyone elses,” Sarah Grace added.

Lorelei was walking toward the fireplace when I very high pitched voice spoke.

“Miss Lorelei! Miss Sarah Grace! I am so happy to see you!”

Violet squeaked and hid behind Michael, she seemed to be afraid of the very small creature standing in a side doorway.

Sarah Grace rushed forward and scooped up the tiny creature, giving it a huge hug. “Hey Gilly! You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you.”

But 'big' was an exaggerated term. For the creature was only about two feet tall. It had very pale skin, and a round face, with large bulging blue eyes and bat like ears. She was wearing what looked to be a very small bag made a burlap, but it had been adorned with ribbons along the bottom, and along the arm holes. 

Michael was laughing, and pulled Violet out from behind him. 

“It is just a house-elf Violet, she won't hurt you.”

Sarah Grace had set Gilly down. “He is quite right Miss. I would never hurt you. I take care of witches and wizards like you.”

Lorelei knelled down beside Gilly. “I need a favor.”

“Anything Miss Lorelei, anything you need.”

“I need you to find your dad. I need him to go to the lighthouse, and get Gramma Belle and Dad. They need to come here straight away,” Lorelei looked at the others. “And Micheal’s dad Miles. He has been staying at the Inn. Can you tell him that for me?” 

“Right away Miss,” the house elf said with a smile and disappeared with a crack. 

Lorelei looked at her sister, “You and Violet go upstairs and get cleaned up. There should be clothes in your bedroom up there.” 

Sarah Grace nodded and took Violet's hand. 

Lorelei walked through the doorway that Gilly had appeared in and collapsed into a chair by the fireplace. She pointed her wand at the grate and a fire instantly sprang to life. 

Seamus and Michael had followed her into the room, and sat down near her. 

“Why were they after Violet?” Michael asked

It was Seamus who replied. “They called her a mudblood. My guess is that they are rounding them up for You-Know-Who. They were death eaters, they had the tattoos on their arms.”

“Thank goodness for your quick thinking Lorelei or we'd still be in trouble,” Michael said. 

Lorelei had her face in her hands and was softly crying, the boys hadn't realized until then. Seamus moved towards her, and kneeling in from of her. 

“Lor,” he said taking a hold of her arms and pulling them from her face. “Don't cry. We are safe, we got away.”

“But what if we hadn't,” She exclaimed pulling her arms away from his grasp. “What if we hadn't seen them following us, and they got Violet?” 

“It would have been terrible Lass. But we did. You noticed them, I dunno how you did it, but you did and thanks to you and your brains we got the hell outta there. No one got hurt.”

Lorelei wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him tightly. When she let go she looked at Michael. His face was dirty from the fall in the woods, and the knee of his jeans was torn. 

She stood up and approached him, and swiftly hugged him. “Thank you, thank you for keeping them safe while we held off the death eaters.” 

“I would have done more if I wasn't afraid you would have hexed me for using magic.” He said with a small smile.

Lorelei laughed at him, “I would have too.” 

A moment later another house-elf entered the room, it was a bit larger than the last, and was wearing a similar sack with ribbons along the bottom just like Gilly. 

“Good afternoon Miss Lorelei,” it greeted her sitting the tray on a nearby table. “Gilly has sent Lokey to find Mrs. Belle, your father and Mr. Cade.”

“Thank you Chessa,” She said to the elf. “This is Seamus, and Michael.”

Chessa curtsied at both of the boys. “I brought you some tea and sandwiches. Lokey should return soon with the others.” 

Lorelei stood and began to pace as the house-elf left the room. She had made countless laps around the room when she heard the front door open. Her father, Timothy ran in and embraced her tightly.

“I am so glad you're okay,” He said “Where is Sarah Grace?” he was looking around the room his eyes wide with panic when he couldn't find her. 

“Don't worry dad,” Lorelei told him firmly. “She is okay. I told her and Violet to go upstairs and get cleaned up.”

Miles had walked to Michael and embraced him in a swift hug. “I'm glad you're okay Mikey. But you didn't use magic did you?” 

“No Dad, Lorelei here told me not to, and no offense to her, but she's a little scary.” 

They all laughed and slowly the tensions started to ebb from the room. Belle told them all to sit, and they recounted their day. Lorelei told them about noticing the two men in different places through out the day, and their demeanor when they were in the arcade. 

“I am so glad that you were paying attention Lor,” Timothy said with a heavy sigh. “I couldn't imagine anything happening to y'all.” 

“Excuse me sirs, ma'ams.” Gilly had returned, “Shall I make up the bedrooms for guests?”

“Yes Gilly, that would be much appreciated,” Belle answered. The house elf bowed and left the room. Belle continued, “Mr. Cade, Seamus, I will be sending Lokey and Chessa to gather your belongings from the inn. You all will be spending the rest of your stay here.”

Seamus knew enough about Belle Martin to argue. So he just nodded. 

“What about Violet's parents Gramma?” Lorelei asked, suddenly remembering the Winstons. 

“I notified the ministry before we left the lighthouse. They were sending someone to talk to them and they will be keeping a guard at their home. I am going to go visit them in a few moments. I want to go talk to Violet first, she must be terrified.”

“She has been crying since we left the arcade,” Lorelei muttered. 

Belle stood, “Come Timothy, lets go see the girls.”


	6. Bad News

Timothy followed Belle upstairs, leaving Lorelei and Seamus in the living room with the Cades.

Seamus walked up to Michael and offered his hand. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping back there, I'm not sure we would have gotten outta there unhurt without you."

Michael took his hand, shaking it. "I know you guys would have done the same for me," Michael replied, sounding less than unsure about his statement.

Seamus nodded in agreement.

"What I want to know is how they knew about Violet. She hasn't even gone to purchase her wand or anything yet. The ministry just sent officials to her house a few weeks ago."

"There is no way to know for sure Lorelei," Miles Cade said, smiling sympathetically. "As long as we can keep her safe, that is all that matters."

"Yeah, I know. They were just on us at the movies, makes me wonder how they found us. We didn't make any stops between the lighthouse and the theater."

"Must have been watching her at the lighthouse then," Seamus said. "But she slept over the last two nights didn't she, they just have been waiting to get her away from the adults, and somewhat alone."

Violet had indeed spent the last two nights at the lighthouse with Sarah Grace. She there most of the time in fact. This revelation bothered Lorelei like a gnat buzzing around her head that she couldn't get to leave her alone.

The bells belonging to the gate rang announcing visitors. Lorelei stood up quickly and ran to the foyer, peaking out the windows beside the door, she saw 2 men in dark blue cloaks coming towards the house, it had started to get dark out and Lorelei was having a hard time seeing their faces at a distance.

Chessa appeared without Lorelei's notice. "Miss Lorelei," She said hesitantly, "should I open the door?"

Lorelei kept watching the men approaching the house, as they mounted the steps to the porch she saw that they weren't the men they had been attacked by that afternoon, but they were wizards wearing Ministry robes.

"Yes Chessa, you can open the door."

The doorbell rang, and Chessa pulled the door back.

"Hello sirs, Please come in," She bowed low as they walked inside.

Lorelei studied the two men closely. One was shorter than the other and rather skinny, the taller of the pair was portly and wore an monocle.

"Good Evening young lady," said the taller wizard, holding out his hand. "I am Mr. Hamilton of the Magical Education Department of the Ministry, and this is Mr. Manders. He is an Auror with the Ministry of Magic."

"How do you do," Lorelei replied shaking each of their hands. Please come in. Chessa, would you get our guests some tea?"

"Right away ma'am," Chessa said bowing once again. She left the room in haste.

Lorelei led the two ministry wizards into the living room and introduced them Seamus and the Cades.. They took seats on the small couch near the fireplace as Belle and Timothy came downstairs followed closely by Sarah Grace and Violet. Violet was no longer crying, but her eyes were swollen and her nose was very red.

"Ahh, Belle Martin," Mr. Hamilton cooed, "always a please to see you my dear, always a pleasure." he took Belle's hand and planted a kiss firmly on her knuckles.

"Mr. Hamilton, welcome to my home. I take it you are here to discuss your visit with the Winstons." Belle nodded at Violet as she spoke.

"Indeed. But I am afraid we have bad news." Mr. Manders said sliding to the edge of his seat. "We went to the home of Charles and Leanne Winston, this afternoon after receiving your message. But what we found, --"

He stopped talking, and looked at his feet.

Belle sunk to the chair nearest her. "Please tell me that they are okay," she whispered.

"I'm afraid not." Mr. Manders said still looking at his feet.

Lorelei heard Violet whimper, she looked over at her and Sarah Grace. They were sharing a large armchair, Sarah Grace was hugging her tightly to her side.

"Please sir," Timothy urged. "Tell us what happened."

"When we arrived at the home, nothing seemed astray. But no one answered the door when we knocked, it was unlocked so we went in anyway. What we found were the bodies of Charles and Leanne. Floating above them was the dark mark."

Belle gasped, Timothy cursed, and Violet's whimpers became sobs, Sarah Grace tightened her grip around her friend. Silent tears flowing down her sun-kissed cheeks.

Lorelei looked at her hands, her stomach was in a painful knot. Seamus put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

"We need to ensure that Violet is kept safe," Mr. Hamilton said, his voice sounded thick with sadness.

"She will stay with us," Belle stated looking towards the girls curled up together in the chair. "I take responsibility for her."

"Very well, she can stay with you until a relative can be located."

"But we don't have any family," Violet choked out. "My parents didn't have any brothers or sisters, and my grandparents are all gone. I don't have anyone now."

Belle crossed the room quickly and leaned towards Violet. "You young lady have a family, with us. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and to ensure that you receive your education." She stood up and looked at the ministry wizards. "What do I need to do to make it official?"

"Come to the ministry on Monday, we will put the paperwork through and you will be assigned guardianship of young Miss Winston." Mr. Hamilton replied.

"I'll come in first thing. Please let me walk you out," Belle escorted the wizards to the front door. Timothy followed closely behind them.

Dinner that evening was a very quiet affair. The house-elves made an impressive spread but the inhabitants of the Martin Estate were very subdued. Violet hadn't stopped crying and was just pushing food around her plate. Sarah Grace wasn't eating as much as usual, even tho her plate was full of some of her favorite foods.

The younger girls asked to be excused and Lorelei followed suit. She nodded to both Seamus and Michael to follow.

They went upstairs into what Lorelei called the game room, there was a large billiards table, and an assortment of other muggle games.

"Whoa," Cade said walking through the door. "For a pureblood, your grandmother sure has a lot of muggle stuff."

"This is all for the me and Sarah Grace. Since we were raised in both worlds, there were things that we really liked, and with enough begging, we got it. Even a television." Lorelei replied motioning to a large projection tv standing against the far wall. She walked over to it and turned it on, flipping the channels. She stopped on an old episode of 'Saved by the Bell' and turned the volume down enough so that they could talk.

She flopped down on the large leather couch, and Seamus sat beside her. Lorelei curled up against his side and Michael sat on the smaller couch beside them.

Lorelei looked at Michael. "Thank you again for earlier. You protected the girls, and for that, I'll never be able to repay you."

"Stop thanking me. I was just doing the right thing."

"Yea, well last year you wouldn't have done that." Lorelei frowned at him.

Michael hung his head and sighed, "You're right I wouldn't have. But I am not the person I was last year, not at all. After my mom was arrested and sent to the shade, and then Professor Snape killed Professor Dumbledore, I realized what was really happening."

"Oh yeah," Seamus said, "what was that?"

"Manipulation." Michael answered matter-of-factly. "My mom manipulated me against my father my whole life, when really she was the one with secrets to hide. And at school, Malfoy and his little gang of friends, they talked so much garbage about everyone in the common room that I ended up agreeing with them. Then it all changed. I was so mad at you when my mom was taken away Lorelei. And then I got home and dad and I found her journals. She wrote about how she had to do it before your mom discovered a way to stop the curses or all of the work that she and my uncle had put in would be lost."

"Your uncle?" Lorelei asked confused.

"Yeah, My Uncle James is a Death Eater here in the states, my mom was never brought into the inner circle, but she was used by You-Know-Who and other death eaters."

"Blimey," Seamus said, "Your uncle is a death eater?"

"Yea, he and a guy named Jason White are the heads of You-know-Who's army over here."

Lorelei recognized the last wizards name. "Jason White, as in Connor White's son?"

"That's him, how did you know that?" Michael asked with a puzzled expression.

"Because my grandfather was an Auror, there was a huge fight one day, and before he fell he killed Connor White."


	7. Sleepovers

There was a soft knock on the door, Lorelei turned to see who it was.

"Miss Lorelei," Gilly said so softly, "Mrs. Belle has asked to speak to you. She is in the foyer."

"Okay Gilly," She responded kindly, "I'm coming."

Seamus looked at her in awe, "You're so lucky to have elves."

"I don't have elves, Gramma Belle has elves."

"But they respond do you like they belong to you," Seamus nodded towards the door. "That little thing would do anything you asked it to."

"Of course she would," Lorelei replied, she is supposed to. "But Gramma Belle always told me to treat them well. 'Even creatures casted below witches and wizards deserve respect.' She always says."

"She isn't wrong," Michael said. "They do have feelings too, their brains may be wired differently than ours, but they still matter."

"Oh I'm not saying they don't. But blimey, I'd like to have one. I wouldn't have to do chores at home. Me mum always has giant lists of things for me to do during the holidays." Seamus responded.

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back."

She went downstairs and found her Grandmother and her father in the foyer.

"Lorelei," Belle started seeing her granddaughter walk in, "We are going back to the lighthouse. Lokey has brought our guests luggage from the inn. I've set up all of the guest rooms on the third floor. Mr. Cade has already gone to bed. See that the boys find their rooms."

"Okay," Lorelei said with a nod. "I'm going to go check on the girls when I go back upstairs."

"They are already asleep," Timothy told her. "Gramma Belle gave them both a sleeping draught."

"They will sleep until the day after tomorrow," Belle said with a small nod. "They have both been through enough today. Lokey and Chessa will see to your needs while we are away. I need to go see a few old friends, and have a meeting with the school board of directors."

"Are you going to move to have all of the muggle borns protected?" Lorelei asked.

"You better believe it. I will not allow there to be any more orphans." Belle said curtly.

Lorelei turned to her father, "But where are you going? Don't you think you should stay here to stay safe too?"

"I will be fine Lorelei," her dad said, pulling her into a hug. "I have an inn to run. Besides, Belle is going to put up a few enchantments that should help."

"Okay," Lorelei agreed hugging him back tightly, "but I still don't like it. I will be calling you every day to check in, and if anything happens, you have to let us know right away!"

"I can do that Lor," he released her from their embrace and turned to Belle. "You don't think we could drive back do you? That side-a-long stuff makes my stomach queasy."

Lorelei laughed at her father. "It does that to everyone dad, you just get used to it."

"I'd rather not."

"You will be the lady of the house while we are away. Please behave accordingly, and should you need either anything, send Lokey right away, he will know where to find me." Belle told Lorelei. She pulled her into a tight hug. "I am proud of you Dear," she whispered into Lorelei's ear.

Timothy opened the door for Belle and they made their way down the long driveway to the gate beyond.

Lorelei went back upstairs and took the boys up to the third landing. The door to the large suit at the left end of the hall was closed, and Lorelei knew that Miles Cade was staying in it. There were 5 other bedrooms on the third floor, including her own. She had the large suit to the right. .

"The bathroom is there," Lorelei said pointing to a door by the staircase. "It's double, so you wont have to fight each other for the first shower, there is one for each of you." She glanced inside the bedrooms, "Lokey seems to have already brought your luggage up."

"See, dead useful," Seamus laughed.

Lorelei rolled her eyes again. "I'm going to go shower and go to bed."

She hugged Seamus tightly and whispered in his ear, "Wait til Cade goes to his room, and then come to my room."

Seamus whispered okay into her shoulder and kissed on the forehead. "Good night Miss Ward," he said aloud.

"Goodnight Mr. Finnigan," she laughed and headed to her bedroom.

Her trunk was a wide bench under one of the windows. She flipped it open and found an assortment of clothes, Lokey had seemed to pack all of her favorite muggle clothes."

"God bless that elf," She whispered to herself. She found the pajamas that Seamus had let her borrow the night that Dumbledore had died when she snuck into his dorm room. She smiled and grabbed them, heading for the bathroom.

After her shower, she dressed and put her hair up into a towel. She walked out of her suit's bathroom. She saw Seamus on her bed and let out a shriek. Seamus jumped up and put his hand over her mouth, so no one would hear her and come investigating. Lorelei was very thankful for that. She knew that her father would be pretty upset if he knew Seamus was in her room.

"Merlin! You scared me." She scolded him, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"You told me to come in here Lass. I could always leave you know," He replied turning for the door.

"Seamus Finnigan, you better not!"

"Jeez Lor, keep it down, or we are gonna get caught."

"Oops," Lorelei whispered putting her hand over her mouth. "I have an idea."

She walked to the table beside her bed and picked up her wand. "Muffilato!" she said pointing her wand to the door.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Ginny taught me," Lorelei said with a smile.

"Hey Lor, I don't mean to sound like a prat but could you take that towel off your head?"

Lorelei pouted, "The towel head isn't my best look huh?"

"Definitely not, but you look like Professor Quirrel, and its kinda killing the mood."

Lorelei put her hands on her hips in defiance. "Who is that?"

"He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that we had first year, he ended up being a supporter of You-Know-Who, and even tried to steal the sorcerer's stone while it was being kept safe at Hogwarts. You-Know-Who was sharing his body, and Quirrel wore this giant purple turban on his head because You-Know-Who's face was showing out of the back of Quirrel's head.

"Oh, that is just wrong," Lorelei said shaking her hair out of the towel.

"That is much better," Seamus said with a laugh. He stood up and walked towards her. "You really are beautiful Lor."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh hush."

"I'm serious. You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

"Prettier than that Veela chick you mentioned?"

Seamus laughed. "Yes, prettier than Fluer."

"Fluer, what kinda name is that?"

"French," Seamus replied with a shrug.

"How'd you meet this veela girl anyway?"

Seamus told Lorelei about the Tri-Wizard Tournament that took place his 4th year at Hogwarts, and The Veela girl Fluer.

"I see, so do you keep in touch with this girl?"

"Oh no, it was never like that, I did take her little sister Gabrielle to the Yule Ball. But I hardly ever spoke two words to Fluer. Shes getting married soon, to Ginny Weasley's oldest brother actually."

"So that is what Ginny was talking about when she kept mentioning the wedding in her letter."

"Probably so."

Lorelei walked over to the bed, and pulled back the covers. She crawled in and pulled the covers up over her legs. Looking up and Seamus she patted the other side of the bed.

"Are you sure you want me to stay in here with you?" he asked apprehensively.

Lorelei nodded and Seamus walked around the bed. Lorelei watched him and thought to herself, 'This is something I could get used to seeing every night.' Seamus got in on the opposite side of the bed, and stretched out.

"C'mere," he said with a smile.

Lorelei scooted to his side and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, it was very fast, "Are you nervous about something Mr. Finnigan?" She teased him.

"A little. This is only the second time we've done this whole sleeping in the same bed thing. And this time there aren't four other boys in the room."

"Fair enough," Lorelei said smiling. She nuzzled her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her small body and held her tightly.

"I really do love you Lor," he whispered.

She picked her head up and looked at him. "I love you too Seamus."

He put his hand under her chin, pulling her face towards him and kissed her. She melted into his arms, and when he rolled her onto her back and hovered over her she didn't protest. He kissed her deeply and she put her hands on his waist. He kissed her with more ferocity as she slipped her hands underneath the bottom of his shirt. He kissed her until the blood was pulsing in her ears, her whole body seemed to be full of electricitiy, and then he pulled away.

He flopped down on his side of the bed and took a deep breath. Lorelei rolled onto her side, and propped her head up on her hand. "Why'd you stop kissing me?"

"Because I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't."

"And if I didn't want you to stop kissing me?"

"Oh really," he asked her with a soft laugh.

"Really," Lorelei replied turning onto her side, propping her head on her hand.

He scooted closer to her and mimicked her position. He kissed her gently on the lips. Lorelei flung her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. He held her close and kissed her harder, gently biting her lip. Lorelei felt goosebumps erupt all over her body as a soft moan escaped her lips. She put her hands under his shirt again, this time on his stomach. She felt the hard tension of his body under her fingers as they continued to kiss.

Seamus broke away with a growl. "You're going to have to stop doing that," he laughed at her.

"Doing what?" She asked him with an innocent smile.

"You know exactly what, Miss Ward." he said with a large grin on his face.

Lorelei gave him a swift peck on the lips and wrapped her arms that were still under his shirt around him. She settled in against him and before she knew it she was asleep.


	8. Not So Safe and Sound

In the morning Lorelei woke up to an empty bed. She sat up when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Lor," she heard Seamus call. "Lor, are you awake?"

She looked at the clock, it was eight o'clock. She slid out of the bed and checked her reflection. She had an awful case of bedhead but decided that it didn't matter. It wasn't as if he had never seen her in the morning before. She opened the door and started to scold him for leaving without waking her, but thought better of it at the side of the Cades standing behind him.

"Hey guys, go on down to breakfast. I will be down in a moment" She said.

Miles and Michael headed to the stairs and Seamus stood in the doorway, "I'm gonna wait for you to change."

She smiled and him and left the door open. She walked to her trunk and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "I'm gonna use the bathroom and change. You can sit and wait on me." she nodded toward the bed.

Seamus sat on the end of the bed while she dressed. When she emerged he got up and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you. I was afraid that they would notice I didn't sleep in my bed. So I snuck in there when I woke up around 7. Good thing too because Cade knocked on my door not 5 minutes later."

"Good thinking," she replied giving him a swift kiss. "Lets go see what Chessa made for breakfast, I'm starving."

She took his hand and drug him down the stairs and all the way to the dining room. Miles and Michael were already seat at one end, plates of food surrounding them.

Gilly greeted them as they walked in the door, "Good Morning Miss Lorelei, Mr. Seamus. I hopes you slept well?"

"I did Winky, thank you for asking," Seamus replied with a smile. Winky returned his smile and snapped her fingers making 2 chairs slide back from the table. "Blimy, their magic must come early."

"Very early compared to young witches and wizards," Miles replied with a nod. "Young House-Elves generally stay with they family they were born into, but occasionally they are sent to work elsewhere, even at very young ages."

Seamus looked at Winky with a small frown before asking Lorelei, "You don't think your Gramma Belle is going to send her anywhere, do you?"

"I wouldn't let her if she tried." Lorelei replied matter of factly, and Seamus knew better than to respond. He had seen that look on Lorelei's face before. That day however he chose to argue with her and soon learned that his little Southern Bell was a force to be reckoned with when she was adamant about something. Instead he nodded his reply and busied myself with piling food onto his plate.

That day with the girls were still sleeping, Lorelei, Seamus and Michael walked the grounds of the Martin Plantation. They walked down to the pond, Lorelei stopping at a small shack near the water.

"What are you doing Lor?" Seamus asked her.

"I'm getting food."

"For what?"

"To feed the fish," she replied with a smile. She laughed quietly at the confusion on his face. "You mean to tell me you have never tossed food into a pond before?"

"No. I live in a small village in Ireland, but we don't have any wildlife like you guys have here."

"If it makes you feel any better," Michael chimed in, "I haven't done this either."

"City boys." Lorelei murmured as she held out small buckets full of pellets to each of the boys, she filled one for her self and led them out to the dock.

"Is this thing even safe?" Michael asked before stepping on to the wood. He had stopped at the edge of the dock and was surveying the scene before him. It wasn't an old dock, but the wood being exposed to moisture constantly made it look ancient. It has started to turn a dark shade of green and a few of the boards were warped.

"It's perfectly fine, thank you very much," she replied with a smile. "No come on you big babies." She turned her back on the boys and walked out over the water.

Seamus and Michael exchanged sheepish glances and followed suit. They stopped at the very end of the dock that spread out in both directions. Lorelei had slipped her shoes off and sat at the edge of the dock, putting her feet in the water.

The boys sat by her and mimicked her actions. Michael still looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there, the look was not lost on Lorelei. She decided to make it her mission to ensure that he had a good time, she felt partially responsible for the fact that he and his dad were sequestered.

"So Lor, how do we do this?" Seamus asked.

"It's not rocket science Mr. Finnigan," she retorted throwing a small handful of food out onto the water. It didn't take very long before fish of every color where bobbing at the surface gobbling the food very quickly.

"Whoa, those fish are huge." Seamus said pulling his feet from the water.

"They aren't going to bite your toes or anything" Lorelei laughed at him.

"Yeah, you say that. But I'm not taking any chances."

"My Gramma loves koi fish, and she didn't want to wait on them to grow so she used an engorgement charm on them. 'The bigger the better' She always says"

They sat in silence for a while tossing food out to the fish. After a while Michael cleared his throat.

"What is a rocket?" Michael asked.

"What is a ---" Seamus started to ask.

"You never learned about rockets?" Lorelei asked.

Michael had a very confused look on his face and shook his head.

"One of the best parts about being a half-blood is you get to learn about the cool stuff muggles have come up with without magic. I kinda feel bad for you purebloods sometimes." Seamus said with a laugh and explained all he could to Michael about the muggle machines that could travel to space.

Lorelei took them to the apple orchard where the trees towered over them.

"Gramma Belle engorged these trees too," she said in response to the open mouths of Seamus and Michael. She got a basket from a table just outside of the edge of the trees and taught them how to pick the best fruits. At one point she ran towards a tree and jumped, grabbing on to the lowest branch. She swung on it and lifted her legs over the side of the branch. When she stood she looked down below her.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that so fast?"

"Mr. Finnigan I've been climbing these trees since I was a little girl, this is as easy as riding a broomstick." She replied with a smile and grabbed a higher branch. She continued to climb as high as she could before the branches became to thin to support her. She poked her head through the branches and looked around at the world below her. She forgot how beautiful the plantation was from the sky, maybe they could go flying one day this week while they were there.

"Lorelei could you please come down here?" Michael called, pulling her from her thoughts.

She started to climb back down, "What's the matter?"

"You're making him nervous," Michael replied nodding towards Seamus who was chewing on his finger nails and pacing.

"I'm not nervous. I just prefer her feet to be on the ground."

Lorelei laughed and continued her descent. She pulled a few of the apples from their branches on her way tossed them down to the guys before jumping to the ground.

"Blimey Lor," Seamus said with a heavy sigh. "Could you not do that?"

She took his hand "Come on then fraidy cat, lets go." She turned to grab the basket of apples but Michael was already carrying it walking out of the orchard. They bound up the back steps leading into the kitchens where they found Gilly hiding under a table.

The look on her face made the hair on Lorelei's arm stand up straight. She pulled her wand from her pocket, as a deep voice from the other room screamed, "CRUCIO!"

There was a scream from the front room. Lorelei knew that sound. She only heard on it on rare occasions when he hurt himself doing a repair or while in the kitchen. It was a sound that rocked her to her core, filling her wish sadness and rage. It was her dad. She motioned for Gilly to be quiet as she had begun to cry.

"I told you I can do this all day Muggle. Where is the mudblood?" the deep voice bellowed.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing."

"Have it your way. CRUCIO!"


	9. Attacked

Her fathers screams echoed through the house again and brought tears to Lorelei's eyes. Seamus had pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it towards the door.

"Muffilato," He whispered. "Come here Gilly." He scooped the tiny, shaking elf into his arms and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be okay."

"Who is in there Gilly?" Lorelei asked the tears in her eyes slowly spilling down her cheeks.

"I don't know Miss Lorelei, one minute the house was all quite. Master Cade was in the library reading a book and then I heard glass break. Daddy dissapprated immediately and Momma went after telling me to hide."

"They must have gone to warn Gramma Belle."

"Momma went to hide the girls. She said, 'The babies'. I knew she meant the girls because that is what she called them all night when she and daddy were talking about how said it was that Miss Violet's parents died."

"Bless your momma, Gilly, Bless her. She must have taken then to the cellar."

"The cellar?" Seamus asked.

Lorelei looked at Seamus and Michael and nodded. "There is a cellar under one of the horse barns. You cant get to it unless you apparate in or out of it. No one but us and the elves know it exists. My Grampa may have seem paranoid, but that old man had his reasons."

"But what do we do about your dad?" Michael asked sounded worried.

"We go rescue him of course. Don't worry, if you have to use defensive magic for any reason, you're gonna be protected here. Since this is a witches dwelling they won't notice the underage magic if you need to use it."

Michael nodded and pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Here," Seamus said handing Gilly to him. "Take her, and stay hidden. Don't join the fight unless you absolutely have to."

"C'mon guys," he sighed. "I can help."

"No, he's right. You need to stay here."

She walked toward the door, and pushed it open silently. She crept through the dining room, Seamus following her closely. She slid along the wall trying to get a look into the room beyond. When she peaked her head around the corner, she saw a the back of a rather large man. He was well over six feet tall and broad shouldered, he was wear a coal gray cloak that looked a little ragged. He was towering over her father, who was curled into a ball at his feet. Lorelei couldn't help but think how small he looked crumpled there, shaking in pain and sweating.

Timothy looked up at the death eater, his eyes full of hatred. "I told you, I AM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING."

"CRUCIO!!!" The wizard bellowed while pointing his wand down at Timothy. This time the curse was so strong it lifted his body a few feet off the ground. He fell with a heavy thud. His breathing was ragged and heavy. He opened his eyes and saw Lorelei in the doorway. She pressed her finger to her lips silencing him as she had done Gilly moments ago. He blinked twice showing Lorelei that he understood.

"Please," he begged the wizard, "Please don't hurt my family."

That was Lorelei's signal. She stepped out of the doorway.

"STUPEFY!" she yelled pointing her wand at the man's back. He crumpled to the floor.

"Incarcerous," Seamus said pointing his wand at the large gray lump. Heavy ropes shot from the tip of his wand and snaked their way around the Dark Wizard, binding him tightly.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Lorelei said rushing forward. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Lorelei," Timothy replied trying to sit up.

Seamus rushed forward and helped pull him into a sitting position. "Don't try to get up Mr. Ward. That curse is a beast."

Timothy gave a small laugh. "Yeah, it is."

"Daddy, who is that man?"

"I don't know. He just showed up outside the market. I stopped to get something for the Inn, and he was just there. He grabbed me and pulled me with him like your Gramma does and we were at the lighthouse, I wasn't able to move. Even though I wanted to. I couldn't make myself move to get away from him, and then after he realized you weren't there he made me tell him. I wouldn't and thats when he hit me with that crussy whatever it was that he called it."

Lorelei nodded it's the torture curse. Since you're a muggle, he probably thought it would be easy to get information from you.

"Well I didn't tell him where you were. Some other guy showed up and told him about the plantation. I don't know where he went, I think he is on the grounds looking for you. He tore through the manor and then out the back door."

"We were in the orchard."

"Lucky for you guys that you were," Her father replied. "But where are the little girls?"

"Gilly said that Chessa went to hide them. She must have gotten Miles too if the other Dark Wizard didn't find him."

"Bless that little elf." Timothy said with a sigh.

"Seamus, will you go get Michael and Gilly?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah." She watched him walk to the other room, and stood up. She walked towards the man in the cloak, and rolled him over with her foot.

He had brown hair and a handsome face. There was a dark shadow of stubble growing along his jaw and a deep scar above his right eye. Lorelei surveyed him closely. Taking in every inch of his face, this was a face she planned to never forget.

Seamus and Michael walked in the room. Gilly was now cradled in Seamus's arms. She was still shaking. It was at then that she remembered that Gilly was still very young and thought that this had to have been terrifying to her. She peeked her head over Seamus's arm, her eyes full of tears.

"Mr. Timothy, can I gets you anything?"

"No Gilly. You aren't working right now." Seamus said sternly.

"But Mr. Seamus, I am a house-elf, I am supposed to work."

Lorelei looked at her and said "Gilly, can you go get your momma for me?"

"Yes ma'am, I can." Gilly said nodding her head and wiping the tears from her face. With a soft crack she disapparated.

"Lor, you should have let her be." Seamus replied with a sigh.

"But I need Chessa." Lorelei said much louder than she intended. She was staring at Seamus and didn't notice the figure approaching them just out side the rear door that lead to the patio. But Michael did.

"STUPEFY!"

The jet of red light shattered the glass as it passed through the door and hit the man square in the chest, causing him to fall.

Seamus rushed to the doorway, and used the same binding curse on him as he did the other wizard. "Levicorpus," he muttered and made the man float into the house. Seamus let him fall heavily to the ground. A loud crack ripped through the room and made them all jump. Chessa was standing in the corner of the room holding Miles Cade's hand. Gilly was standing on her mothers other side.

"Miss Lorelei, I left the little girls in the cellar. They are still sleeping I didn't know how safe it would be yet."

"That's okay Chessa, there were only two of them, and they aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Lorelei jerked her head to where the two men laid.

"Gilly and I will go get them and return them to their beds."

"Thank you Chessa. Very much."

Miles ran forward and hugged Michael tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"We wouldn't be if it weren't for him Mr. Cade. Michael is a lot of help trust me." Seamus said.

"I just did what any of you would have done," Michael replied with a slight blush.

"Where is Gramma?" Lorelei asked her dad.

"I don't know. She said she was going to the Ministry and then she would be going to Sawyer to make sure that the school was protected."

"Hang on, lemme see if this works. I've never done it before so I dunno," said Lorelei.

She stood up and called very loudly, "LOKEY."

There was a loud crack and the elf appeared. His shift made of burlap looked very dirty as it was stained dark in several spots. Lorelei looked at him for a moment before she realized that it wasn't stained. The dark spots on the shift were blood.


	10. The Bequest

Chessa rushed to Lokey, and grabbed his shoulders. She seemed to forget that she was around humans.

"Lokey, Lokey," she shook him. "Are you hurt?"

Gilly had sunk to her knees and was crying again.

Lokey seemed to come out his trance like state and looked at Chessa. "I couldn't do anything."

"Lokey, what do you mean you couldn't do anything?" Lorelei asked feeling the strength leave her body.

She thought she knew what he meant, but she couldn't fathom the idea. She had to be wrong, she just had to be.

Chessa was busy checking Lokey's body for cuts, or marks from curses, but there were none.

He looked up at Lorelei, "Miss Lorelei, I tried. I tried to so hard. But I got there too late. And I couldn't stop it."

Gilly began to sob, and Seamus walked over and sat beside her. She immediately crawled into his lap. He embraced her as she cried.

Lorelei couldn't find the words to ask what she felt she already knew the answer to. Her father asked for her.

"Lokey, what happened to Belle?"

"She was already in a duel when I got there. There was 4 of them Mr. Ward. Three wizards, and one witch, and they were sending spells at Lady Belle so fast I got dizzy just watching them. I don't know how she fended them off as long as she did. And then she missed one. The curse hit her in the arm, and she started to bleed. But she kept fighting, a few more curses hit her and she was bleeding in a few more places. I was too scared to use my magic with her so close to them while they dueled, I was afraid of hitting her.

"Someone up at the school heard all the noise because they came running down the lane, wand out and when they starting sending curses at the dark wizards, those guys just apparated. Lady Belle fell down, and I ran to her. But she was bleeding so much. There was a big cut in her stomach from a curse. And I couldn't make it stop." He looked down at his hands wish were stained with blood. The rust stains on his shift were darker than when he first arrived, the blood had begun to dry.

Lorelei couldn't seem to be able to breathe. Timothy had pulled himself off of the floor and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. "It's okay Lor, it's okay."

Lorelei wrenched herself from his arms and ran out the back door. She ran faster than she had ever run before, and before she knew it she had reached the rear of the plantation property where the large oak trees stood like sentinels. She climbed nearest tree, grabbing its lowest branch, pulling herself up. She didn't stop climbing until she could no longer see the ground through the branches below. She sat down on the thick branch she was on. And propped up against the trunk of the tree and she cried. She had lost her mother and now her grandmother. Her Gramma Belle. The strong and stubborn old broad that could brighten any room she walked into with her sheer brilliance. The woman she loved and cherished more than anything in the world.

Night had fallen without her notice, Lorelei was still sitting on the branch when she heart a voice call out to her.

"Miss Lorelei," Lokey said, "Please come down. Your dad wants you to come back to the manor house."

"I don't want to Lokey."

"I know you don't but I was told to drag you back if I had to. And you know I can't disregard orders. Please dont make me drag you Miss Lorelei."

She sighed and began her climb down. Lokey was standing right beside the base of the tree. He was wearing a clean shift. Lorelei was thankful for that. She wasn't sure she could bear to see her grandmothers blood on his clothes again.

"Miss Lorelei, I am sorry. I failed you."

"No you didn't Lokey. You were there for her. You tried to safe her. There wasn't anything you could do. Don't say anything like that anymore."

"Yes ma'am. We should get back to the manor house. There are ministry officials there."

"Great," Lorelei sighed and held her hand out to Lokey. "Lets go."

Lokey stretched his hand up and wrapped his long fingers around her hand and disapparated. Moments later they were standing in the kitchen of the manor. There was the sound of a chair scraping against the tile floor and she felt something small attach itself to her leg. She looked down to see Gilly wrapped around her lower leg, holding her as tight as she could.

Lorelei couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Gilly, It's okay."

"You scared me Miss. I didn't know where you went."

"I just needed some air. I'm okay," she said reassuringly patting Gilly on the head. "I do need to go out there and talk to my dad. Do you think I could have my leg back?"

Gilly turned her loose and looked up embarrassed. "Yes Miss, I'm sorry. I forgot my place."

Lorelei looked at her with a kind smile. "It's okay Gilly. Today has been hard on all of us, I think we have all forgotten our place a little bit."

Lorelei proceeded into the sitting room, there were three ministry officials in the room. They all looked rather put out. Seamus stood up and ran to her as she entered and hugged her tightly. He released her from the embrace and took her by the hand and led her to the couch where her father sat. Timothy looked beyond tired, the after effects of the curse clearly taking hold of him. Michael and Miles were sitting in chairs near the fireplace both looking tired and out of place.

When she sat down she realized how much older her dad looked, she made a mental note to get him some Pepper-Up-Potion from her grandmothers stores.

"What happened to the guys who attacked my father," she asked turning to the Ministry officials. "Where are they?"

"They have been send to The Shade for questioning," replied the shortest of the two men. "And they will stay there until a trial may be set."

"And the ones who attacked Gramma Belle?"

"They, unfortunately, are still at large." He replied with a frown. "We are searching but they were wearing masks so were don't have any witnesses who can identify them."

"Masks, why would they be wearing masks?"

"They are Death Eaters," He told her solemnly.

"Death Eaters?" Seamus asked surprised, "Why would they come all this way to go over Mrs. Martin?"

"We don't believe they came anywhere. We believe they are American." The ministry official answered. "My name is John Edwards and I am an Auror. The men and women who attacked your family today are believed to be involved in You-Know-Who's campaign. The last time he rose to power he sent several of his followers to America to recruit for him, we believe he has done the same this time."

Seamus whistled and Miles Cade shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Are you all tracking the known associates from years past?"

"Aye, everyone who is not in the shade that was some how affiliated with Him last time has been tracked by our department. We will find them."

"Miss Ward," said the young ministry witch, "I don't mean to change the subject but my name is Susan James, I am with the Estate and Probate Department of the Ministry. I came here with the instructions from your grandmother's will."

"Her will?" Lorelei replied. She was confused, why would they want to talk to her about the will. "What about her will?"

"When you came of age, your grandmother came in to see me. She wanted to change the contents of her last will and testament."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Upon her death, she wished to make sure that the Martin Plantation was cared for. She knew that the only person who could do that was you."

"Me?" Lorelei questioned. "Why would she give everything to me, I just came of age?"

"I don't think she had any idea that you would be taking over everything so quickly Lor," Her father said putting his hand on her knee. "But Belle was right. This place is yours by right."

Lorelei looked around the house. It was hers. The whole plantation too. She couldn't deny it, she always wanted to live there when she got older, to raise her children there just like her mother grew up. But she never dreamed that at 17 she would be responsible for anything other than finishing school.

"Now there is the matter of her final arrangements," Mrs. James added, "Your grandmother was very specific, she is to be buried in the family plot here on the plantation beside her late husband. She didn't want anyone other than family at the service. But there are many in the community that want to come pay their respects."

"No, not tonight. They can come tomorrow around mid-morning. But not before." Lorelei replied with a stern voice.

Mrs. James simply nodded, and said now, in the matter of Violet--"

"Oh Merlin!" Lorelei exclaimed looking at her father, "Sarah Grace, and Violet, they are going to wake up in the morning. I have to give them more bad news."

"That has already been attended to."

Lorelei looked at Miles Cade. "Sorry, what?"

"The Ministry officials here brought a healer to see to the girls, your grandmother told them what happened and about the sleeping daught, and they wanted to make sure they were properly woken, so they went ahead and did it."

Lorelei stood up and stepped towards Mrs. James and the two other ministry officials. "Why would you do that? You had no right, this was a family matter. You should have left it to us."

One of the ministry wizards spoke up. "That decision was ours to make. We needed to ask young violet a few questions about her parents and thought that we should do it before they received the new about your grandmother."

"In regards to Violet, as she was officially adopted by your grandmother this morning before the incident, she now falls under your care along with the plantation and all of your grandmothers possessions."


	11. The Agreement

"I'm sorry, my care?" Lorelei couldn't believe what she had heard.

"That's correct," Mrs. James said with a curt nod. She crossed the room and handed Lorelei a large file. "You will find all of your grandmother's documents inside here, as well as Violet's adoption papers. We will leave word with the community as to when guests may be received here tomorrow for your grandmothers wake. We have already seen to her arrangements, and she will be ready for burial day after tomorrow. Now if you will excuse us, we should be going."

Lorelei stood as the ministry officials headed to the door without another word. Her head was spinning. Just 2 days ago she was a normal teenager. Getting ready to head back to school and now she had the burden of caring for another person. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Surely she would wake up and it would all be a dream.

"Lor," her father said quietly, "You can do this. The girls are going to Sawyer with you in a few weeks, and then when school is over we can figure out what to do."

She barely heard him. She walked to the staircase and began to climb. She went to her room and closed the door. She got her pajamas and headed to the shower. She heard a knock on the bedroom but chose to ignore it. She needed a moment alone. She took her time, washing her hair twice. She got out of the shower and dressed slowly, reviewing the events of the last few days in her head. Violets parents were murdered by dark wizards, they were attacked on the street, and forced into hiding, they had been discovered, her father tortured, her grandmother murdered.

"Chessa!" Lorelei exclaimed. Moments later the elf was standing in front of her.

"Yes ma'am?" Chessa said with a bow.

"Could you make sure that my dad gets a dose of Pepper-Up-Potion? And the little girls need a lighter sleeping draught again. Not the strong one. The light lilac colored one will do, that one isn't very strong. And then bring it to me. I need a dose of it as well."

"Yes ma'am. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Could you ask Seamus to come here?"

"Of course Miss Lorelei. But he is just outside your door. He is sitting there waiting on you to come out." And with a crack she left the room.

Lorelei smiled beside herself and slid off the edge of the bed where she had been sitting. She opened the door and Seamus who had been sitting with his back against the wall scrambled to his feet.

"Lor, I--"

She held her hand up to silence him. "Go get your pajamas Mr. Finnigan."

Seamus gave her a shocked expression. "Are you... Are you sure? I mean, you're dad is here...."

"If I am old enough to be responsible for another human, I'm old enough to share a bed with my boyfriend." Lorelei replied and turned around. She walked back to her bed and perched herself on it again. Seamus returned a few moments later with his pajamas. She pointed to the bathroom, "Go shower."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied with a smile.

Chessa had returned with the small bottle of potion, "Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you Chessa. Could you make sure that Seamus' belongings end up in here as well?"

"Right away." The elf was good on her word, before Seamus had gotten out of the shower his trunk was on the other side of the room.

Lorelei watched him cross the room and stare at his trunk.

"I moved you in with me. I can't deal with all of this on my own right now. I want to drink this potion, and fall asleep in your arms."

"Lor, before you drink that... I need to know something." He took her hand in his and laced his fingers in between hers. He stared at their hands for a long moment before looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, But with you here, I will be." She kissed him lightly on the lips and popped the cork from the potion bottle. "Bottoms up."

She took a long draw off the potion bottle and placed it on the nightstand. She extinguished the lamp beside the bed and curled against Seamus' side. She felt him wrap his arms around her as the warmth of the potion spread through her body. She felt her eye lids become heavy and her body relaxing. She drifted to sleep before she could say goodnight.

*******************************************

 

Seamus heard her breaths deepen and her body relax against him as she feel asleep. He held her tightly and kissed her on top of the head.

"I love you Lorelei," He whispered against her dark brown curls. He gingerly slid out from underneath her and slid a pillow under her side. He slipped on his robe and left the room. He stopped just outside of Michael's room, he took a deep breath and knocked softly. A moment later Michael opened the door. For a moment, they looked at each other in silence.

"Mate, we need to talk about something." Seamus told him, a stern expression plastered across his face.

"Okay, come on in," Michael said with a small nod leaving the door open.

Seamus followed him inside, not bothering to close the door behind him. What he had to say wouldn't take long.

"Listen," Seamus began, "I know last year we got off on the wrong foot at Hogwarts, and that we where both really crummy to one another, and I am not entirely sure that I would even consider you a friend at this point, but I need you to look after Lorelei this year at school."

Michael nodded. "Don't worry man, I will."

"But that is the thing," He replied, beginning to pace, "All I can do is worry about her. This whole past week has been pretty intense, and she is sensitive. She won't admit it, because she is so stubborn, but this is all bothering her a lot more than she is letting on. She took a sleeping potion to go to sleep. She's never done that before. She told me that she refused to take one when her mother died. So this is a big deal. She is hurting, and she is too bloody proud to say anything and in a few days I am going to have to go home and I can't stand the thought of going if she feels alone. So you need to step up for me." He stopped and looked at Michael. "I need you to do this for me."

"Seamus, I swear, I will be there for Lorelei no matter what."

"Thanks mate." Seamus said holding his hand out to Michael who shook it. "Maybe one day we can come out of this and not wanna hex one another."

Michael gave a small laugh, "That's likely."

Seamus left the room and returned to Lorelei's bedroom. He pulled the pillow from her grasp and slid in beside her again holding her closely to him. He laid in bed for hours just holding her, thinking about how hard it would be to leave her in a few short days.


	12. Compromises

The next several days passed in a blur to Lorelei. She had spoken to the ministry officials and had the Winstons bodies prepared for burial as well as Belle Martins. She decided that since Violet was now her responsibility that they should be laid to rest in the place where she will grow up in. She shook hands of the witches and wizards who came to pay their respects to her late grandmother, and laid her and the Winstons to rest without actually noticing what was happening around her.

Violet was withdrawn and Lorelei missed her sweet smile. Sarah Grace did everything she could to keep her spirits up but hadn't managed to talk her back to her previous state. Lorelei understood. She lost her mom at a young age, she couldn't even being to imagine what it would feel like to lose both of her parents.

The day before Seamus was set to leave a letter arrived for him. The owl that delivered it was a a handsome gray bird with a small tag on his leg identifying it as an international owl who seemed to be very tired, his eyes began to droop as soon as he landed on the arm of the chair that Seamus was sitting in.

"Poor guy," Seamus said rubbing his head before taking the letter from his leg. The owl hooted softly and closed his eyes. "He looks so tired." The bird hooted again woefully. "Don't worry little guy, you can stay for a day or two before heading back."

"There is a stand in the corner of the living room, he can rest there for a while, I'll have Chessa tend to him." Lorelei replied.

Seamus stood and picked up the bird carefully and took him to the perch. The owl blinked very slowly and him and tucked his head under his wing. Seamus returned to the dining room were he and Lorelei were having lunch with Michael and opened the letter.

"It's from Dean."

"Who?" Michael asked

"My best mate from school." Seamus read down the page frowning. "Oh now, This isn't good at all."

"What's the matter?" Lorelei asked.

"The Ministry has been turning very anti muggle lately, and it seems like he is going to have to go before a committee to prove that he is really a wizard. They are calling it the Muggle-Born Registration Act."

"That is just terrible," Lorelei replied "I can't believe they are doing this."

"Well, we knew that You-Know-Who was getting stronger, looks like he finally got his claws into the ministry. That evil git."

Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Be careful, man. Seems like every time someone says something negative about Him, something happens."

"Yeah, you're right, like a jinx or something. Well I know Dean. He will do a runner before he goes up before some committee. Of course he won't be able to go to school if he runs for it. But what choice does he have if You-Know-Who is rounding up the muggle borns."

"It's like the Holocaust all over again," Lorelei muttered in disgust. "I hate the fact that you're going back. I'm sure that we can get you in school here. Please, please just let me try to talk to someone at the school. You're of age, you don't have to stay in Britain."

"Yea Lor, I know..."

This was not the first time they had this conversation this summer. Lorelei had been trying for days to talk him into staying in America and going to Sawyer with her during the upcoming school year, but Seamus seemed adamant about going home. Seamus saw the frown on her face.

"Lor, you know I want to stay. But I need to be at home, close to my mom. Just in case anything really bad happens."

"Yeah, I know... you've said..." she muttered pushing peas around on her plate. "I'm going to go check on the girls." She shoved her chair back from the table and threw her napkin down on the table, walking away without a second glance.

******************************************

"She's really mad at you, dude." Michael said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I know. But don't get any crazy ideas Cade, she's still mine."

Michael put his hands up defensively, "Hey man, just an observation. She is yours until she decides that she is tired of your crap. And then I'll be there waiting to scoop her up and tend to her broken heart."

They both started laughing.

"I am not going home tomorrow, I am going to stay for a few more weeks. I can't leave her right now. I just cant. I am doing to apparate home tomorrow to tell Mum that I am staying. She can be mad, but Lor is right. I am of age and I'll be home in time for school. So she will have to understand. And if she doesn't then she doesn't and I'm still coming back.

Come on, lets see if the girls want to play quidditch.

They went outside and discovered Lorelei, Sarah Grace and Violet under the shade of a large oak tree in the back yard.

"You pretty ladies wanna go play some quidditch?"

"Absolutely!" Sarah Grace replied hopping to her feet.

"I don't feel like it," mumbled Violet.

"Yeah well I wasn't really asking. Michael you and the little girls go get our brooms would ya? Lorelei and I will meet you at the clearing."

"Come on ladies," Michael said and lead them to collect their brooms and the ball they used to play with.

Seamus sat down beside Lorelei in the cool grass. Lorelei wouldn't look at him, even when he placed his hand under her chin and tried to lift her face to him she pulled away.

"Lorelei Claire. Stop this, right now, and look at me!" he exclaimed.

She looked up, staring daggers. "What Finnigan?"

"Why are you so hostile?"

"You very well know why mister, don't even try to pretend like you don't."

"Lor, You know I have to go home. You know I have to finish school at Hogwarts. I can't just leave my parents right now either. There is a war."

"Yeah, but you can leave me can't you?" she snapped at him.

"It isn't like that Lor. You know how much safer it is here than over there."

"EXACTLY!! You think I want you going back to that?"

"Lorelei, I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be at Hogwarts." he grabbed her hand as she tried to stand up to walk away. "Listen to me for a minute okay?"

"What?" She said sitting back down. "You know if the next words out of your mouth are, I'm staying here, I don't want to hear it."

"Well, I am going to stay. For a little while at least."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Go on".

"I'm going to apparate home tomorrow and tell Mum that I am going to stay with you for a little while longer. I'll go home the week before school starts to I can get ready and get my books and spend some time with her and dad before I go back to Hogwarts. But I have to be close to them. I just have to, and I really wish you could understand that."

"I do, Seamus. I just don't like it. I don't like the idea of you going back there. It's getting bad. And if You-Know-Who has someone inside the ministry pulling strings, then I'm sure he has someone at the school pulling strings too. What if something happens to you there?"

"I was in Dumbledore's Army my fifth year, Harry taught me loads of jinxes and protective spells. Where did you think I learned that shield charm from? And the Bat-Bogey Hex, thank Ginny for that one. I'm not where near as good as her at it but she is the only reason I can actually accomplish it. I can manage. Plus I'll have Harry and Hermione and Ron. They will keep me safe if anything happens. Don't worry about me, please."

"Okay, but only because I know with Hermione and Harry around you'll be okay. But don't you think for a second that you have won this. I am still mad that you aren't staying."

Seamus stood up and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her softly. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yes," she replied with a small laugh.

He kissed her deeply and squeezed her tightly, after a very long moment he pulled away from her, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Not as much," she replied breathlessly.

"Good, now lets go show Cade up in front of the girls." He said with a smile. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the clearing showing Sarah Grace and Violet how to catch the quaffle and make good passes to one another while dodging imaginary bludgers.

Seamus even managed to hit an unsuspecting Cade in the face with the ball, and for the first time in over a week they heard Violet laugh.


	13. Return to Kilmead

Lorelei woke up the next morning before Seamus. He was on his stomach with his arms stretched up under the pillow, his face towards her. She rolled onto her side and watched him sleep. She studied his handsome face noticing the stubble creeping in on his jaw line, the corner of his mouth drawn up, as if he was smiling. The covers were around his waist, the hem of his shirt slightly pulled up exposing the skin of his back. She sat up, gently pulling his shirt up a bit higher and studied him more closely. She noticed that he had a few small freckles on his back that looked very much like the big dipper. On his right side there was a small scar, barely over an inch long, she frowned, wondering where it was from. She watched him sleep for a long time, and finally when he stirred he looked at her with confusion.

"Where you watching me sleep again?"

"Maybe," she said with a shrug. "Now get up and go see your Mum, and tell her you're staying."

"Im really dreading this," He groaned. "She isn't going to be pleased."

"But you're an adult now, you can do pretty much whatever you want."

"Yea well tell that to your dad. You may not have noticed, but I sure have. He is not happy with us sharing a room."

"I know, but that is because he thinks we are having sex."

Seamus who had taken a sip of water from the goblet on his bedside table made a very loud coughing sound. "He what?"

"Oh come off it. It's fine."

"So that is why he has been staring daggers at me across the dinner table?"

"Yea, so what though."

"So what? Lor, you have to tell him that we aren't... that we haven't ever..." Seamus stuttered. "Please tell him that we have not and will not be doing that anytime soon."

Lorelei laughed, "I'll tell him eventually."

"No ma'am, you'll tell him today. I'm confronting my unhappy parent today, so are you."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied walking into the bathroom.

**********************************

Seamus watched Lorelei walk into the bathroom. Her hair a tangled mess and her pants hanging low on her hips, he smiled to himself. She closed the door and the weight of the days endeavors hung on his shoulders. He sighed heavily and got out of bed, he moved to the closet and pulled out some jeans, a t-shirt and a light hoodie. He didn't need the jacket but thought that he might when he got home, it was always windy in his village. He headed down for breakfast and found Finn, Lorelei's black cat on the staircase.

"You're gonna kill someone one day, ya know?" He mumbled at the cat stepping around him.

He found Sarah Grace and Violet in the dining room talking softly over their heaping plates of food. Chessa had outdone herself with breakfast, yet again. There was a giant pile of kippers (his favorite), a platter full of bacon and scrambled eggs and stack of toast with a dish of homemade apple jelly. Seamus helped himself and poured a large glass of orange juice as Lorelei came downstairs. He smiled at her and couldn't help but think how effortlessly beautiful she was.

After breakfast, with the post owl on his shoulder, he and Lorelei walked hand in hand to the gate surrounding the property for his departure. Lorelei unlocked it and handed him the key.

"So you can get back in when you get back."

"Thank you," he said, slipping the key in his pocket. He pulled her into a tight embrace. I'll be back shortly. I promise."

"What if she tries to keep you from leaving?"

"I won't put it past her," he laughed, "but I'll be back. And then we can enjoy a little bit more time together before school starts."

Lorelei nodded her head and squeezed him tightly.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone today?" He inquired.

"Gonna go through some of Gramma Belle's files. There is a ton of information in her office that I need to get through. She has always been so active in charities, so I am going to see what I can do in her place while I am at school, what I need to do to make sure the house stays in order while I am away. See if there is any other way I can protect dad while I'm gone too since he insists on staying at home and working."

"Just pace yourself okay? That is a lot of information to go through, don't overwhelm yourself. Get Cade to help as much as you can. Miles is still around too, ask him about ways to protect your dad. Maybe there is something he can do."

She nodded kicking the dirt at her feet.

"Please don't be all pouty Lor," Seamus said with a sigh. "I swear I will be back in a few hours. I'm going to apparate back home, talk to Mum and Dad and come back. I may go see Dean though before I come back. That letter yesterday has be worried."

"If he goes on the run, he could always come here. You know that, right?"

"I'll tell him, but hes a bit stubborn."

"Hmmm, wonder who that sounds like..." Lorelei said with a laugh, giving him a playful shove. "I can definitely see why you two are best friends, you're so much a like."

"Yeah, I know. Did I ever tell you about our first day at Hogwarts?"

"No, what'd you blow up?"

"Ha ha, very funny," he replied rolling his eyes. "I didn't blow anything up until the next day when I was trying to make rum. But that isn't the point I was trying to make."

"Wait, wait," Lorelei exclaimed. "You were a first year, trying to make rum at school?"

"An older student gave me a spell, it didn't work, anyway, the night we got there after the feast, Dean was in the dormitory trying to hang a picture of his favorite futball team. I spent hours poking it with my wand trying to make the players move. It still baffles me that muggle pictures don't move."

Lorelei laughed and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I better go. I'll be back very, very soon."

"Yep, tell your mom I said Hi."

He smiled at her as she turned away.

"Hey Miss Ward?"

"Yes Mr. Finnigan?"

"I love you so much," he said with a huge smile as he turned on the spot. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body spin. His feet hit the ground with a soft thud and he smelled the sweet air of his village welcoming him home. The owl on his shoulder took flight and Seamus watched him soar away.

He looked around the village of Kilmead and frowned. He had apparated just out side of the market. But he couldn't hear any of the normal sounds, children laughing, merchants calling out the wares they were selling, fisherman boasting about the quality of their catch. Instead the market seemed to be deserted, only a few stalls were occupied, and the merchants sat quietly behind their goods looking rather glum. Slipping on his hoodie, he headed trudged through the market on the way to his home.

He nodded at Ailbe, a local farmer who sold vegetables. Seamus couldn't help but notice the quality of which was poor compared to the crops that were available last summer. He bought a bouquet of Eryngium flowers from Daimhin, the lady who could always be counted on for having the prettiest flowers. They were for his mom, who always cooed over their bright blue color, and would put a vase of them out on special occasions.

He walked past the post office were the owls were soaring in and out of the highest windows, past the ice cream parlour, and the candy shoppe, both of which seemed to be deserted. The local apothecary didn't have any of their usual barrels of ingredients outside, He peeked in the windows and saw that the only candle burning was one in the back room, the shop keeper bent over a sheaf of parchment frowning.

When Seamus rounded the corner, to the cobble-stoned street where he grew up, he immediately felt as though he was being watched. He put his hand into his pocket and wrapped it around his wand, ready to defend himself if need be. He was steps away from his front door when it was wrenched open suddenly.


	14. Explanations and Goodbyes

Seamus sighed at the sight of his mother and let go of his wand.

"Blimey, Mum!" He exclaimed. "I could've cursed you."

"Aye, and it would be the last thing you did laddie." She opened her arms for a hug. Laughing, Seamus complied and hugged his mother tightly. "You look taller, are you taller?"

"Doubt it, I haven't been gone that long. Where's dad?"

"Working o'course. Where's your trunk?"

"Right, about that," he began. Looking at his mother and seeing her eyebrows begin to raise he knew this was going to be a hard sell. "I've decided to stay with Lorelei for a few more weeks."

"You've decided to do what?!"

"Listen Mum, things with Lorelei have gotten to be really hard on her. I didn't send any of this in the last letter I sent you because I didn't want it to be read by the wrong person, and I knew if you read it you would spaz out, so I came home to tell you in person.

"Lorelei's family was a big part of the american resistance against You-Know-Who. Her granddad was an auror and was killed by some of his followers over there. Well since he's back, so are they. The killed her Grandmum."

Shioban gasped, "They killed Belle?!"

"Yeah Mum, Lorelei has inherited her Gramma's manor and everything that entails. Including the best friend of her little sister, who's family was murdered just days before Belle. Belle took Violet in and had emergency papers for adoption drawn up and processed through their ministry."

"But why did they murder that poor girls family?"

"The Ministry thinks that they have someone on the inside collecting the names of the new muggle-born students. They were after Violet and followed us into town one day. We got away and hid at Martin Manor but they found Violet's family before the Ministry got to them to take them into hiding."

"That poor girl." Shioban whimpered. "And poor Lorelei, she and her grams were so close."

"Aye. They were. But Lor is handling it as well as she can, taking care of Sarah Grace and Violet. She even had the Winstons buried on the plantation so that they would be near Violet."

"So, this is why you want to go back?"

"Mum, I have to go back. Just for a little while, to help her get things sorted. And then i'll be back in time for school to start.

"That's good. Because you've got no choice but return to Hogwarts. It was in the paper today. Attendance is now mandatory for any magical children."

"But what about the parents who don't want to ship their kids off?"

"Doesn't matter. They have to go."

"Blimey. I knew about the Muggle Born Registration Act, Dean sent me an owl. I wanted to go see him today before I head back actually."

"I think that is a good idea, he doesn't seem the type to show up for and registration."

Seamus spent the next few hours telling his mom about his trip to America, and asking her questions about the village. She told him about the families who had gone into hiding, about the Ministry officials who asked to speak to a muggle born she worked with, a muggle born who was never seen or heard from again. This only helped him make up his mind to go see Dean Thomas.

When Seamus' father returned home from working in a nearby muggle village the family enjoyed a meal together before Seamus left for London. He apparated under the cover of darkness in a small park just down the block from the Thomas's home, and kept a firm grip on his wand as he made his way to their house. He climbed the front steps and rang the doorbell, a curtain twitched in the front window, and a young boy opened the door, Mrs. Thomas right behind him

"Seamus!" She shouted, "What ever are you doing here, I thought you went to go see your girlfriend?"

"I did, I just came home for a visit, I'm heading back soon. Is Dean around?"

She pulled him into a tight embrace. "He's upstairs, go ahead and head up. The surprise will do him some good."

Seamus smiled and returned her hug. He always liked Mrs. Thomas. His dad was a muggle, but he didn't spend much time with muggles, having grown up in an entirely magical community. But the first time he visited Dean's house in London he immediately felt welcomed. She always made sure he had enough to eat, sent Christmas gifts, and even gave him pocket money on occasion.

He bound up the stairs and headed down the hallway to Dean's room. He didn't bother to wait for a response when he knocked on the door. Dean hadn't even looked up from the book he was reading.

"Mum, I'm gonna shower before I go to bed, I swear."

"Well your hygiene is rather important, wouldn't want to smell ya know." Seamus replied.

Dean's head snapped up, and a grin was plastered across his face.

"What are you doing here mate! I thought you were with Lorelei?"

"I'm headed back tonight, I just wanted to come respond do your letter in person. That is some heavy stuff."

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "I know. I'm not really sure what I am going to do. I've been taking the paper since we left Hogwarts, and then a week ago, I got the letter saying I was to report to the Ministry on August 15th. I don't see it working out for me. Mum thinks that dad was a wizard, the ministry official who came and told me about Hogwarts eluded to it, but didn't confirm. So if he is, how am I going to prove it?"

"I dunno mate, but Lorelei and I were talking, and she said if you do make a run for it, you can go stay with her."

"In American, at Sawyer? What makes her think i'll be any safer there?"

"I don't think she had the school in mind mate," he replied and he spent the next hour telling Dean about Lorelei's Grandmother and her new found responsibilities.

"Damn, So shes not only taking care of her sister, but some other little girl too?"

"Yea. I mean, Timothy her dad, he's still around, but hes a muggle, he has no idea what is happening in the grand scheme of things."

"That's terrible. Tell her I said thanks, but I will probably stay in England, just in case I can help in anyway, ya know?"

"Aye. Well listen," He said, pulling a small notebook from his pocket, "Lorelei and I charmed this book for you, I have its twin. Ya know, just in case."

Dean took the book from Seamus and ran his hand over its red cover. "Thanks mate, that means a lot to me." His voice had a slight wave in it, as though he was fighting through an emotion he would rather not show.

"Don't thank me too much. I'm pretty good at charms, but I'm no Belle Martin, I don't know how good we did on them. They may not even work."

Dean laughed and nodded. "I'd be surprised if they did actually."

Seamus shoved his shoulder. "I better get outta here before Lor worries too much."

"Yea alright," Dean said standing up, "I'll walk you out."

Seamus gave Dean and Mrs. Thomas a hug on his way out the door, and high fives to Dean's younger siblings. "I'll see you soon," he said before he descended the front steps.

He made his way back to the park and closed his eyes thinking of Lorelei as he turned on the spot. He landed just outside of the plantation gate, and pulled out the key. The gate vibrated as he walked through them. The sun was setting as he walked down the long drive towards the house. The sky a brilliant mix of pink, orange and red. He looked towards the clearing and could see the silhouette of a small girl on a broomstick, looking back to the house, he could see Lorelei waiting on one of the swings that adorned the front porch. He smiled to himself and called out to her. She turned her head and a smile traced its way across her face. He scooped her up when he saw her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Miss Ward, more than you know."

"I love you too Mr. Finnigan," She replied with a smile kissing his cheek.

There was a soft cough, "Miss Lorelei?"

Lorelei broke away from her embrace and turned to her house elf with a smile, "Yes Chessa?"

"I am sorry to interrupt you and Mr. Seamus, but there is a Ministry Wizard's head in the fire, he said it's important."

"Of course he did," she said taking Seamus' hand. "Lets go see what he wants, shall we?"


	15. Promises

Lorelei and Seamus sat in front of the fire looking at the face of John Edwards for well over an hour. He informed them that they found the wizards who were responsible for the death of her grandmother, and they had been sent to The Shade.

"Are they really Death Eaters?" Seamus asked

"I'm afraid they are." Edwards replied. "But as I said they are in The Shade now."

"And what of the others that are still at large," Lorelei questioned. "What about my sister and Violet? Will we be safe?"

"You are to return to school soon, and your plantation has every manner of security we can put on it at this time. Your father has been protected as well. You will be safe from You-Know-Who's followers."

"They better be," Seamus told him coldly. "I can't stay to protect her. The ministry at home has made it mandatory for me to return to school. If I don't they will go after my family. So your ministry better be up to scratch."

He stood and left the room, leaving Lorelei in front of the hearth. When he entered the kitchens Chessa and Gilly were preparing dinner.

"Evenin' Mr. Seamus" Chessa said with a gentle smile.

Seamus returned a soft grunt of acknowledgment.

"I know you are worried for her sir," Chessa continued, "But Miss Lorelei is strong. She is a bright young lady. She will be fine while she is at school."

"I don't reckon I could get you to keep an eye on her?"

"I'll be around as much as she permits Mr. Seamus. If she asks me to stay here at the manor, then I must follow her orders."

"I understand, just as much as you can, please?"

"Of course sir."

"Of course what?" Lorelei asked as she entered the room.

"Of course we can have peach cobbler for dessert!" Chessa replied enthusiastically. "I know it's Mr. Seamus' favorite dessert."

"Aye, it is Chessa. Yours is the best I've ever had."

Lorelei looked at them suspiciously but didn't inquire further. They ate dinner that evening with the little girls and the Cades who were still staying with them. Michael kept glancing at Seamus, he could tell something was wrong. When Lorelei left went upstairs to tuck the girls in and ready herself for bed, Michael cornered Seamus.

"What is it man? What happened when you went home?"

Seamus told him about his visit to Dean's and the conversation with Mr. Edwards. Michael didn't interrupt but listened intently.

"You're worried that the Death Eaters will try to get into the school."

"Of course I am. They have apparently infiltrated my school and ministry. It is only a matter of time before they get inside the ministry here. When that happens, the school will be an easy target."

"I will keep an eye on her at school, so will dad. You know that we won't let anything happen to her."

"I know mate, but what if you aren't around when something bad happens?"

"We will come up with a system, a distress signal or something."

"Yeah, alright."

"Do you know what you did just now?"

Seamus looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What?"

"You called me mate. Admit it, I'm growing on you aren't I?"

Seamus laughed and shook his head. "Bugger off, mate. How's that?"

**********************

Lorelei tucked the girls into bed and went into her grandmother's room. She crawled onto the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. She closed her eyes and thought of the events leading up to that moment. Her mother dying, her year at hogwarts, the attacks on Violet's family, her grandmothers death. She hugged the pillow tighter and began to weep.

She heard her name being called from somewhere in the house and sat up quickly. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smoothed her hair and clothes before leaving the room.

Seamus found her before she found him.

"There you are lass!"

"I didn't run away," she said with a forced laugh. "I was just making sure the windows in Gramma Belle's room were locked."

"Didn't you do that last night?" he asked with a concerned look.

"I did, and I realized that when I was half way done checking them." She took his hand and pulled him towards her. She wanted to derail his train of thought, so she kissed him nibbling on his bottom lip. She heard him catch his breath.

"Lass, I thought we talked about this."

"That we did Laddie, that we did." She said with a light laugh, "Let's stop taking about it."

Taking his hand she lead him back to their bedroom, turning back to look at him every few steps with a smile. When the walked in the door, she pushed it shut and turned to him. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Go shower Mr. Finnigan."

*******************

Seamus smiled and gave her another kiss. This time wrapping his arms around her tightly, his hands rested on the small of her back, her hands in his hair. She bit his lip again.

"Shower, now." She said after prying herself away from him. She gently shoved his chest. "Go."

He entered the bathroom and showered at top speed. He dried himself quickly when he was finished, slipping on just his pajama pants. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"This is it mate," he told himself. "I hope you know what you're doing." He opened the door to the bedroom and found Lorelei on the bed. She was laying on her stomach, her tanned legs stretched out over the white covers. The hem of her shorts were dangerously on the verge of showing off more than just her legs. He walked towards the bed, and ran his fingertips gently across the skin of her bare thigh.

"Miss Ward," He said sweetly.

She replied with a soft snore.


	16. The Ball

The next week passed quickly, Lorelei and Seamus barely had any time alone. School was approaching, and so was the Debutant ball that Sarah Grace and Violet were signed up for. Timothy would be escorting Sarah Grace but as Mr. Winston had passed, Violet no longer had anyone to accompany her. Seamus quickly volunteered for the deed.

"You don't have to do that," Lorelei told him after he offered.

"I know that Lor, but that little girl has had enough heart ache and disappointment this summer. It is the least I can do."

"Oh Mr. Finnigan," she sighed and gave him a tight squeeze. "Thank you, so much."

"Of course Miss Ward," he replied kissing her on the top of the head.

"I can't believe I said I would do this," Seamus groaned tripping over his feet for the fifth time. He was in the middle of his third dance lesson. "I think I'm getting worse. Is that possible?"

"It is," replied Charlotte, his middle-aged dance instructor. Lorelei had enlisted her to teach him how to do the dances that would be required of him at the ball. They were in her dance studio, attempting the waltz.

"Hey man, you are the one who volunteered. You weren't coerced," Michael Cade replied with a snicker. "Stop looking at your feet. Look where you are going, not where you are."

"What?"

"Just trust me, I know a thing or two about dancing."

"Oh yea mate, you do a lot of dancing out in California?"

"Deb balls are not only popular in the south, thank you very much. They have them all over the place here, especially among the magical communities."

"So, you've done this before?"

"Four times," Michael said with a nod. "Trust me, don't look down."

Seamus took a deep breath and took Charlotte's hand. Keeping his head up, he took several steps and just as he thought he was getting the hang of it, he trod on Charlotte's foot.

"Oh, ill never get this!" he protested dropping his hands and leaving Charlotte to massage her sore toes.

"Yes you will man. C'mere." Michael said walking onto the dance floor.

"What?" Seamus asked skeptically.

"Come here, I'm gonna show you how to do this."

"You want to dance with me?"

"No I don't but I don't want you to stomp all over Violets little feet, your Sasquatch paws will crush her."

"Sasquatch?"

"Forget it Foreigner, come here. Seriously."

Seamus reluctantly joined Cade on the dance floor and took his hand.

"Right, your hand goes here," Cade said putting Seamus's hand on his waist. "Don't get fresh, mister."

Charlotte, who was sitting along the wall snickered, "Oh, If only Lorelei could see this."

"Not a word to Lor. I'll never hear the end of this."

The night of the ball arrived, and Lorelei took the girls to the ball early.

"They are going to get ready there. No sense in them doing it here and getting their gowns messed up on the way. You have your dress robes right?"

"I do. Chessa pressed them for me last night, I'm all set."

"All right, I'll see you there." She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and called for the girls who came dashing down the staircase. Both giggling, their cheeks flushed, they ran out the front door and down the porch steps to the waiting car. Lorelei followed them shaking her head, "Do not get hurt! I don't want you two bleeding all over these dresses."

Seamus, Timothy, Michael and Miles followed a few hours later in Timothy's car. After checking, Seamus and Timothy made their way to the escorts area, while Miles and Michael went to find their table.

"I feel silly in these things," Timothy complained pulling on his robes. "I've worn these things twice before. My wedding, and Lorelei's ball. How in blue-blazes do you guys wear these all the time?'

"You just get used to them," Seamus replied with a chuckle. "My dad, hes a muggle. He wouldn't be caught dead in them, so you're already a step ahead of him."

"I envy your dad right about now."

"Aye, you say that but you haven't been around me Mam when she's in a mood. No one wants to be a part of that."

"It took a lot to get Paige fired up, but when you did, Look out. She'd take your head off faster than a cannon ball."

Seamus had never heard Timothy talk about his wife before. Lorelei didn't talk about her much either, especially not since her Gramma had passed. Timothy had gotten really quiet, so they stood in silence waiting for the girls to be announced, Sarah Grace was called first.

"Miss Sarah Grace Ward, escorted by her father, Timothy Ward"

Timothy took the stage, and approached the staircase to provide his arm for her. She looked very excited and smiled widely as she wrapped her arm around her fathers, and was presented to society.

"Miss Violet Marie Winston, escorted by family friend, Mr. Seamus Finnigan," called the announcer.

Seamus stepped forward and waited at the foot of the stair, he looked up and watched Violet descend. She looked terrified and seemed to be shaking. He offered her arm as she reached the bottom and he could feel her tremors as she took hold of him. He walked her forward and whispered, "I've got you." out of the corner of his mouth. She sighed and forced a smile as they continued forward.

After the escorts danced with the debutantes, they were allowed to take their places at their tables to watch the rest of the ceremony. Seamus took his seat beside Lorelei, who he hadn't seen before then. She was simply stunning. She wore a red gown that hugged her delicate curves. Her face was framed by her brown ringlets, her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. 

"Well done, I see you didn't step on her feet. Charlotte must have been able to teach you a thing or two after all."

"Yeah, I learned a bit at the studio," He replied smiling at Michael who snorted into his water goblet. Desperate to change the subject, he kissed her on the cheek, "You look absolutely gorgeous, I hope you know that."

"I do now," she said blushing. "Don't flirt too much, I think it makes my dad uncomfortable. He's already put out by us sharing a room."

Seamus nodded and looked back towards the stage where the girls were preforming their last dance of the evening. They joined the table afterward and were draped with large cloth napkins as not to soil their dresses while they ate dinner. Seamus couldn't help but notice Timothy kept glancing at him, and then to Lorelei.

As the evening was drawing to a close, Seamus excused himself and headed to the bathroom. On his way back to the table, Timothy approached him.

"I'd like a moment," He said, pointing the way to a smaller room off the hallway.

Timothy closed the door behind them, and turned to face Seamus.

"First off, I want to say thank you. Thank you for being a good friend to Lorelei, and for being there for Violet tonight. She needed that, and I know it meant a lot to her."

"I was hap--"

Timothy held his hand up to stop him.

"I wasn't done." Seamus nodded and he continued. "I know that you have feelings for my daughter, and I know that she is very fond of you. But I have to know, how do you plan on making this work if you are going back to Ireland?"

"I'm only going back for school. When school is over, I'm coming back."

"But you realize that she can't go home with you, she has obligations now here with Violet."

"Yes Sir, I do. It doesn't matter where we are, as long as she and I are together. After school gets out in June, I'll move to here to America, and find a job and a flat. I love your daughter Sir, there is no denying it."

"Your own place... I wasn't expecting to hear that, especially since you two have been sharing a bed for weeks."

It took half a heartbeat to realize what he meant, Seamus couldn't say the words fast enough, "Wha--, No. No Sir, that.... What you think... It isn't happening. We aren't..."

Timothy raised an eyebrow at him, Seamus recognized that look. It was a look Lorelei gave him when she doubted him. "You aren't?"

"Merlin no! She isn't ready, and honestly, I'm not sure it's a good idea since I am about to leave. I'm not saying the thought hadn't crossed my," seeing the look on Timothy's face he changed course quickly, "We aren't ready for that sir. I have kissed her and held her while she slept and that is it sir. I swear it."

"Well, that makes me feel much better." Timothy sighed. "I certainly like you more now."

Seamus laughed nervously. "Thank you. The time will come for us one day but that time isn't now."

Timothy reached his hand into the pocket of his dress robes, and pulled out a small black box. "I want you to have this." He said, his voice strained slightly. "It was her mother's."

Seamus took the box and opened it.

"Blimey!" He exclaimed.

"For when the time comes." Timothy patted Seamus on the shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving him to stare at the box in his hand.


	17. Goodbyes

The rest of the summer was a blur of laughter and before she knew it, the end of August had arrived. Lorelei was not prepared to tell Seamus goodbye so that he could return home for school. But she knew that he had to go. Since the night of the Ball, she noticed a difference in him and her father. They were both more relaxed around one another, and even seemed to have somehow formed a bond.

On their last night together, Lorelei planned a party at the manor. It wasn't to be an extravagant affair, but she made sure that the Cades and her father could all be there. She spent the afternoon hanging lanterns around the back deck and set the table for them to eat outside. She asked Chessa and Lokey to prepare a southern barbeque for everyone. The table was covered in all of her father's favorite dishes, a heaping pile of smoked brisket, huge bowls of coleslaw and potato salad, platters of deviled eggs, and a large pan of baked beans and for dessert they had the juiciest watermelon Lorelei had ever seen.

They spent the evening talking, eating and laughing. Timothy was doing his best to fit in the conversation but didn't have much to contribute to the conversation about the benefits of continuing potions lessons after O.W.L. Year. Michael was trying to get out of taking it the coming year.

"But dad, it seems impartial," he contested. "You are the professor and I am your son. What will the students think if I do well on an essay?"

"That you cheated?" Chided Seamus.

"Ass," Michael replied with a laugh. "I'm serious though dad, if I make a better grade that someone who feels that they should have gotten higher marks, how will that reflect on you, do you want someone to think that you are giving me that grade just because you are my father?"

"Honestly, I think Seamus is right, they will think you cheated."

The whole table roared with laughter.

"I was dead happy to be rid of potions honestly," Seamus said. "Professor Snape is foul. I don't think he ever gave me decent marks on anything. Even the papers I asked Hermione to go over. But McGonnagal convinced me to keep going with it when Slughorn came to school."

"Hermione?" Timothy asked.

"She is in our year at Hogwarts," Lorelei replied. "She's in Gryffindor like Seamus and me... Well, like I was."

Seamus patted her arm. "There, there Lass, You're still a Gryffindor, even if you aren't going to Hogwarts anymore."

"I wish I had been sorted into Gryffindor." Michael mumbled. "Slytherin house had a lot of crass bullies."

"You seemed to fit right in according to your letters," Miles replied. "You mean to tell me, you were unhappy all last year?"

"Of course I was dad, I couldn't stand them. Ugh, and that Malfoy, what a vile creature."

"Yeah, well we always knew that he would be a nightmare. Even as a first year he was insufferable." Seamus replied, and then told them all about how their first few encounters with him had gone, and the terror that he reigned over the other houses at Hogwarts.

"He does sound like a bully." Timothy said with a sigh. "This is why I hate boarding schools. Kids think they can get away with anything when they aren't under the noses of mom and dad."

"Oh no, he would have done these things in front of his parents and gotten a treat." Seamus said shaking his head. "He did get his comeuppance a few times. Fourth year, one of the professors transfigured him into a ferret as a punishment."

Miles Cade spit his tea out laughing, "I'm sorry, you said a ferret?!"

"Yeah. Professor Moody, fourth year caught him trying to curse someone when their back was turned, and he saw it, and then poof. Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret."

"That can't actually be allowed, right?" Timothy asked, looking slightly panicked.

"Oh no, it isn't. But then again Alastor Moody was really a death eater in disguise who was trying to get to Harry Potter. The guy kidnapped the real Moody and locked him in a trunk and drank polyjuice potion all year to fool everyone."

"Gracious." Miles sighed.

"Poly what?" Timothy asked utterly confused.

"Polyjuice Potion is used to turn the drinker into someone else." Miles explained, "Your mind stays true but your appearance changes. The potion is tricky, if you get it wrong, you're in trouble."

"But how does it change you into one specific person?"

"You have to add the hairs of the person you wish to change into. I assume that is why he kept the real Moody in a trunk, to keep him close to add new hairs when he needed them."

Seamus nodded, "That is the story that we got from Harry."

Timothy began asking Miles more questions about potions, leaving Michael, Seamus and Lorelei out of the conversation.

Seamus stood up and held his hand out to Lorelei, "lets go for a walk." She took his hand and followed him down the steps and into the yard. He laced his fingers around hers and they walked in silence for several mintues.

"I'm really sorry I have to leave tomorrow." He said quietly.

"You have no choice Seamus. It's fine." She replied sharply

"You don't sound like it's fine," he said bravely. "You seem mad at me."

"I'm not," she said as she stopped. "I promise I'm not mad. I just.... I don't want to go to school without you. I don't want you going back to Ireland, and then to school. It's dangerous in Europe right now, and I am going to be worried every minute of every day."

"I'll be safe at Hogwarts. McGonnagal is there, she wouldn't let anything happen. She's a member of the Order of the Pheonix. She was Dumbledore's right hand at the school. Don't worry about me."

"You better be right. Dean has already gone into hiding along with many other muggle borns? "

"Lor, Dean is fine. I'm still trying to get him to come here and stay with you. But trust me on this I am perfectly safe at Hogwarts. I'm always right."

Lorelei barked out a laugh. "Oh is that so Mr. Finnigan?"

"Aye Miss Ward, it is." He said taking her hands. "I knew the moment I saw you in the Leaky Cauldron that you were special. I knew the moment I spoke to you that you were going to be mine one day. I knew the moment that we kissed that I loved you. And I know right this moment, that I will love you until my dying breath."

She squeezed his hands and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. She lightly bit his lip and whispered, "I will love you until my dying breath too."

The next morning, Seamus hauled his trunk to the foot of the stairs, followed by a very disgruntled Lokey.

"But Sir, It is my job to do that" Lokey argued, "Please let me do my job."

"I won't hear of it Lokey. You work too hard, take a moment, enjoy yourself. Kiss your wife, hug your daughter. I can carry this trunk."

Lorelei was standing in the entry way with Michael, they were both laughing at the look on Lokey's face.

"Seamus, stop confusing my elf. Just let him do his job."

"Thank you Miss Lorelei, I've been trying to tell him to let me carry his trunk, and he won't listen."

"I said to go enjoy yourself Lokey, I don't see you enjoying yourself."

Lokey stared at Seamus in silence, his mouth slightly open, and looked to Lorelei for help.

"It's okay Lokey, let the stubborn Irishman carry his own trunk." She laughed, and Lokey turned away and headed into the kitchen muttering.

"Poor bloke doesn't know how to function without carrying something for someone does he?" Seamus said.

"No, he doesn't. Hes an elf. That is what they do."

Chessa entered the entrance hall and handed Seamus a box.

"What's this?" He asked her.

"That is your very old peach cobbler Mr. Seamus. I know how much you like it, so I wanted you to have it special." She replied with a curtsey.

"That is awesome, thank you very much!"

Sarah Grace, Violet, Timothy and the Cades were all there to see him off. He had just finished hugging the girls and shaking Timothys hands when there was a little tug on the hem of his jacket. He looked down and Gilly stood at his feet looking incredibly heartbroken.

"Hey there Gilly. You okay?"

"I'll be fine Mr. Seamus, I just wanted to say goodbye."

Seamus bent down and scooped her up and gave her a big hug. When he put her down she was smilling. "I'm going to miss you Gilly. But I'll be back around for the holidays!"

"I'll hold you to it," she said with a smile and retreated into the kitchen.

"Ya know what Lorelei," Michael said, "I think you may have a little competition when It comes to the Irishman."

"i just might," Lorelei laughed. "Come on mister before I have to fight her for you."

Lorelei sent his belongings airborn with a simple swish of her wand and they followed behind them, hand in hand to the gate.

"So you'll have to write me as much as you can."

"Don't worry Lass, I will write you every day. Rain or shine, homework or not."

"Don't be silly, do your homework and then write to me. I want to know everything that is happening at school. And whatever you do, don't let anything bad happen to Milo."

Milo Wood was a Gryffindor like them, this would be his second year at Hogwarts, and Lorelei had become very fond of him. He reminded her a lot of Sarah Grace and she regarded him like a little brother.

"If anything happens to him, I'll show up and hex whoever hurt him, and you for not protecting him!"

"Don't worry, Milo will be safe, I will be safe. Everything is going to be fine." He pulled her into a very tight embrace and held her for a long time. "I love you more than anything Lor. And I promise you as soon as I'm done with school, I'm coming back here and I'll get a job and find an apartment and we can look forward to the rest of our lives."

"I'll hold you to it," Lorelei replied with a smile. She stretched up to kiss him goodbye and he took her hand in his face, kissing her back gently but passionately.

"I will see you very soon." He said letting go of her. He grasped the handle on his trunk and turned on the spot, darkness enveloping him.


	18. Returning

Seamus apparated just outside of the market place again, but as he walked to his home, this were vastly different that they were a few weeks earlier. The few stalls that had been opened before were empy and looked like they hadn't been used in a while. Ailbe and Daimhin were both absent and that worried Seamus to no end. Even the apothocary was closed. A sign in the window stated that they were on holiday. He trudged forward with his head hung low.

He got to his house and before I could even walk through the door his mother flung her arms around him.

"Jeez Mam, let go."

"You stop your noise mister, let your mother hug you and be quiet about it." she replied with a sigh.

His dad laughed in the corner, "She has missed you a wee bit lad, just humor her, okay?"

Seamus returned her hug. "I've missed you too Mam."

When she finally released him he could tell that she had been crying. She busied herself with his trunk and took it to his room. While he hugged his dad.

"What needs to be laundered before you go back to school?" She called.

"Nothing mom, everything is clean but what I'm wearing."

"How is that possible, you don't do the wash."

"Aye but Lorelei's house elves do. It's like being back at school. Food always there when you want it, clothes are always clean, fires are always hot." he replied with a laugh.

"Well, she'd have to have help with that house she inherited. From the description you gave us it sounds nothing but extravagant and a waste of space."

"It's a great house Mam. You'd love it. You'll have to come see it next summer, both of you."

He spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening telling his parents all about the Plantation and the orchards surrounding it. And all of the things he had done over the summer with Lorelei and Michael. His mom made his favorite foods that evening, and Seamus had her warm up the peach cobbler that Chessa had made for him. They enjoyed it almost as much as he did.

He and his parents spent as much time together that week as he could. He spoke to Lorelei every day with their journals, and Dean had checked in a few times sending whatever bird he could find. He was on the run with a man he referred to as Ted, but he wouldn't say where they were in case anyone got their hands on Seamus's journal. Each time they spoke Seamus begged him to go stay with Lorelei in America where he would be safe, but Dean wouldn't hear of it.

Seamus and his mom went to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies, but it was no where near as fun as it usually was without Dean and with almost all of the shops closed up. Ollivanders was dark and desolate just like it had been the year before. The ice cream parlor was boarded up, even the pet store and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies was closed. They quickly got his books and potion supplies and apparated back home.

"Man, things sure have changed around here."

"Aye, You have no idea sweetheart," his mother replied with a sigh. And she filled him in on everything that had happened since he had been gone that she didn't put in her letters to him. It was then that he learned that Harry Potter had gone into hiding as well.

"Apparently they showed up at the Weasley's house, broke up a wedding party and interrogated guests well into the night trying to find him."

Seamus shook his head with disgust. "That is terrible."

"Yea, most of the guests who got away have gone into hiding. Word is everyone else is being watched, just in case Potter shows back up."

"He won't, if there's one thing I know about Potter he isn't going to put anyone else in harms way if he can help it."

That evening, when he wrote to Lorelei he told her that everything was fine there, nothing major had happened or changed since the end of the year. He felt incredibly guilty for lying to her, but He couldn't bear telling her the truth. Her knowing that Harry and Hermione would be at school helped calm her nerves about him being there in the first place. He wouldn't give her any more reasons to worry.

The morning of September first, his mother accompanied him to London to Kings Cross Station. They made their way to platform 9 ¾ and through the barrier to the wizarding world. Seamus looked around and noticed that there were far more students than usual. The Ministry had made attendance at Hogwarts compulsory, and there was nothing but worry on the faces of the parents and students alike across the platform.

He made his way through the crowd looking for someone he knew and noticed a very tall hat with a vulture atop it. He smiled, "Neville."

"Oi! Neville!!" he called.

Neville turned around looking puzzled, and then caught sight of Seamus!

"Seamus! You're a bloody sight for sore eyes aren't you?!"

"Aye! It's good to see you too mate!"

"How is Lorelei?" Neville asked.

"She is alright. The summer was a little rough but she is making the best of it."

"It's all any of us can do at the moment isn't it?"

They boarded the train together after bidding Mrs. Longbottom and Mrs. Finnigan goodbye. They wandered towards the end of the train and found Luna in a compartment all alone. She looked up as they entered.

"Hello boys," she greeted them without even looking up.

They looked at one another and shrugged. Everyone had learned long ago that Luna was a little odd, and that was never going to change. Seamus opened his trunk and pulled out his journals and quickly donned his robes for school.

The journal he used to communicate with Lorelei chimed making the other two jump.

"Blimey," Neville said clutching his chest. "I guess I should get used to that sound, eh? Well, tell her we said hello"

"Probably so," Seamus responded with a laugh. "She has been really nervous about me coming home and going back to Hogwarts.

He opened the journal and saw a hastily scrawled message from his girlfriend.

Seamus Finnigan, you better be on that train, and not dead in a ditch somewhere.

-Oi, stop your worrying Lass. I just got settled in on the train. Neville and Luna say hello by the way.

Give them my love. I am glad you're safe on the train. Please find Milo as soon as you can and check on him. You know how much those nasty Slytherins like to pick on him.

-I will go check on him after the trolly comes around, I promise. When do you head to Sawyer?

We are leaving by floo powder after lunchtime here. Which I suppose will be dinner time there.

-We will probably be arriving at Hogwarts by the time you guys head to school. Check in with me anyway and let me know you are safe.

I will. Go spend time with your friends, and keep me up to date on anything that is going on okay?

-I will lass. I love you.

I love you Seamus. Seriously though, stay safe.

-We are on the train. No DeathEaters will be riding with us to school. I love you too.

Lorelei closed her journal and looked out the windows of her bedroom. The sun was peaking out over the horizon. She rolled over with a sigh and clutched the pillow that Seamus slept on during his stay with her. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent that still clung to the pillow. It still smelled faintly of smoke, she smiled into the fabric. There was soft knock on her door.

She crawled out of bed and made her way to the door. The knock was so faint she expected to see Gilly standing on the other side. But when she opened the door Violet stood there instead.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I wanted to talk to you before Sarah Grace woke up."

"Of course Vi, come on in," she held the door open for her and Violet took a few small steps into the room. "Come sit down on the bed."

Lorelei walked over to the bed and sat down, Violet reluctantly following her onto the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked gently.

"I'm nervous."

"About what Vi, Starting school?"

"Yes, and what if the other kids in school start asking questions about who I am and who my parents are?" she looked at her hands. "Were. Who my parents were."

"You hold your head up high, and you say 'My parents were the bravest muggles ever known.' And then you walk away. If anyone at school gives you have flack about being muggleborn, you come to me or Michael or even Mr. Cade. Don't let the prejudiced fools get to you. There is nothing wrong with being muggle born. Nothing at all."

Violet nodded. "Okay. Thank you Lorelei, for everything. Your Gramma was a great woman. I am very grateful for her taking me in and you keeping me safe after she was ..." her voice trailed off.

Lorelei pulled her into an embrace. "You and Sarah Grace are the most important things to me sweet girl. I will always be here for you, you are family. " She kissed Violet on the top of the head and squeezed her tightly. "I love you little sister."

Violet smiled and looked up at her. "I love you too."

"Now go wake Sarah Grace, get down to breakfast before Chessa comes looking for us."

Violet hopped off the bed and went to wake her sister. Lorelei went to her closet and pulled on her favorite jeans and a Gryffindor t-shirt she had brought home from Hogwarts at the end of last term. She headed downstairs vowing to finish her packing after breakfast.


	19. The Sawyer Institute

Lorelei, Michael and the girls enjoyed their last morning on the plantation, Mr Cade had left for Sawyer the night before, as teachers had to arrive earlier than the students. They had a big breakfast together and then played a game of Chinese checkers before heading upstairs to finish packing. Lorelei went up to her room and found that it was already cleaned and the rest of her school belonging had been packed away into her trunk. Seamus' pillow was sitting on the top of the trunk along with her bookbag and journal. She opened it and looked at the last thing he had said to her. "I love you too". The words made her happy and sad all at the same time. She sighed, and put the journal in the bookbag. She placed the pillow inside her trunk and closed the lid, sealing with with a spell.

She put her bookbag on her back and headed downstairs scooping Finn up along the way. "I know you hate your crate mister, but you have to be in it when when travel. At least until I get to my room at school, Then I can let you out."

He let out a baleful meow but did not struggle or fight her as she put him in the crate. Instead he curled up and closed his eyes. She set the crate by the fireplace and called for Lokey.

He arrived before she finished saying his name, and bent himself into a low bow. "Yes Miss Lorelei?"

"Could you bring my trunk downstairs, and then make sure the girls are done packing. We need to get going right after lunch."

"Yes ma'am of course. Shall I bring down Mr. Michael's as well? "

"Yes, please."

"Right away," he replied and bowed again before darting up the stairs.

She went into her Grandmother's study and sat at the desk. She grabbed the nearest stack of papers and flipped through them. She filled the banking slips for the household items that Chessa and Lokey would need to keep the house in order while she was away. She spoke with Chessa about house hold chores, and reminded her that wanted to make sure that her dad had everything he needed as well. That Lokey was to check in with him at the Inn as much as possible without bringing attention to himself and that she was to send food to him every day. "The man won't be able to feed himself properly without a little help, so make him take it even though the will insist that he doesn't need it."

"Yes ma'am," Chessa replied. "I have made a light lunch for you and the girls. Just a few sandwiches and fruit, I know that they will serve you a big dinner at school"

"Thank you Chessa." Lorelei said with a warm smile. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You are most welcome ma'am." Chessa replied with a smile. "Most welcome."

After the girls were done packing they all ate quickly and prepared to depart. Sarah Grace and Violet went first, holding hands in the fireplace. Violet looked scared to death as Sarah Grace dropped the floo powder into the flames and said loudly. "The Sawyer Institute!"

Lorelei watched the green flames envelop them and being to swirl and then suddenly they vanished and the flames died down to barely embers. Lokey and Michael followed with all the trunks and the cages holding their owls. She watched him go and then donned her backpack once again and held onto Finn's crate as she stepped into the fireplace. She waved warmly at Chessa and Gilly before she dropped her floo powder as well. "The Sawyer Institute!" she called. She closed her eyes tightly as the green flames darted up and enveloped her body, she began to spin and she closed them even tighter. The air pressed against her and she felt like she was in an invisible vice. Oh how she hated to travel by floo powder. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, the spinning slowed and her feet softly landed on solid ground. She closed her eyes and sighed as she looked across the vast checkered hallway that was her home away from home.

She stepped out of the hearth and brushed herself off, soot still clinging to her blue school robes. She sighed and walked towards Sarah Grace and Violet who were looking completely terrified.

"Welcome to Sawyer ladies!" She said with a smile. "Where did Michael go?"

"He's over there with his dad and some other wizard." Sarah Grace pointed across the hallway.

Lorelei looked over and saw that they were standing with Mrs. Key. Who was the facilities manager of the school. She was a very short, slender woman with very short hair and cold eyes. The exact opposite of the grounds keeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid who was part giant and massive with copious amounts of hair. She smiled to herself and turned back towards the girls.

"Well I am going to give you a brief tour. Lokey already take the trunks to our rooms?"

"Yeah he did that as soon as he stepped out to the fireplace." Sarah Grace said with a nod.

"God bless that little guy," Lorelei said with a smile. "Come on, I will show you to your dorms."

She led them down the hall and out into a courtyard. The grass was a brilliant shade of green, and there were wooden benches along both sides of the walk ways. Large trees provided shade in the centers of both sides of the courtyard.

"If you two come out here to hang out, watch for ants around the trees. People come out here with food all the time and leave their mess behind them. My third year here I sat in an antbed. They got in my pants and everything, so be really careful okay?" They both nodded and followed close behind her taking everything in. When they got to a large brick buidling Lorelei turned to face them.

"This is where you guys will do most of your studying and where you will sleep. You guys will make some pretty amazing friends here and most of those friends will last for life. I pulled some strings and got you guys in the same apartment, which means you will share a common space but have separate rooms and bathrooms. Don't go getting on each others nerves because you can't be reassigned throughout the year. In the common space there is a couch and a few chairs as well as a desk for each of you to study at. On the main floor, there is whats called the Common Room. There is an area full of furniture, and enough room for large groups to study and hang out down there. There is also a snack bar. This dorm connects to another dorm building with a breeze way, in that building you will find one of the news stands. You can buy papers, magazines, and a few things you may need for school there. Otherwise you can visit the bookstore that is next to the Cafeteria."

"Okay" they said in unison and Lorelei turned on her heels, pulled the door open and ushered them inside.

She took them to the sign in desk that was crudely set up by the snack bar. Smiling at the elderly witch sitting there she said, "Hi Professor Strong, These are my little sisters Sarah Grace Ward and Violet Winston. They are starting their first year with us and need to get signed in."

Professor Strong smiled warmly in return, "Hello Lorelei, and Hello to you girls! I am the Resident Professor of the dorm here. Any time you need anything come to me and let me know. Go ahead and sign by your names here," she said gesturing to the parchment in front of her, "and I will get your keys.

The girls signed in and took their keys from Professor Strong. "Third floor, on the left. Your things have already been brought up."

"Alright, I am going to leave you girls to it. Go upstairs, get unpacked and settled and dinner is served at 6:30, cafeteria closes at 8:30. I'll check in with you guys later. I have to go get signed in to my dorm and find out what my duties are going to be this year as Officer. Since I was away last term I'm not really sure what they are gonna have be doing."

She hugged them both and kissed their foreheads. "Be good!" she called to them as she walked towards her own dorm.


	20. Him Again

She was back where she thrived, where her mind was always challenged and she was able to dip her toes into the challenges that would face her as she trailed to be a Healer. That was her hope, her dream. How that would work out with all of her responsibilities she had no idea but she refused to let that bog her down. She was determined to succeed.

As she climbed the brick steps leading to her dorm, she saw many familiar faces and a realized that a lot had changed in her absence. There were many students who looked sad, even worried. She hadn't thought about how her classmates were being affected by the dark wizard uprisings, she had been so lost in how her life had changed. The loss of violet's parents, and her Grandmother, becoming a guardian to an 11 year old girl. She slowed her pace as the reality of her communities losses hit her. How many other families had been changed already? How many would be changed in the months to come as Voldemort continued to rise to power in Britain and his counterparts here in America.

She reached her apartment, pushing the thoughts as far away in her mind as she could. In her previous years at Sawyer, she had shared an apartment with one other girl. They had separate bed and bathrooms but shared a living space together. But this year, since she had taken on the role of Senior Captain she would have an apartment all to herself. She struggled with weather or not she was willing to take on the responsibilities of senior captain for the year, but she decided that it would be worth it if she could have her own apartment. The summer had been rough, and she could not stand the idea of sharing space.

She sighed as she entered her room, "Blissful silence," she muttered to herself. Just then a faint tinkling sound came from her jacket pocket. She smiled to herself, she knew it had to be Seamus.

Hey Miss Ward, just checking in. Did you make it to school yet?

-Hello yourself Mr. Finnigan. As a matter of fact, I just walked in to the door of my apartment when you wrote to me. How is the train ride?

She walked over to Finn's basket and opened the door. He gave her a disdainful meow and stretched slowly as he walked out. She put some food and water out out for him and scratched behind his ears just in time for the journal to chime again.

It is okay. It would be better if you were here of course. But at the same time, I am so glad you aren't here. The train was stopped by a bunch of Death Eaters about an hour ago. They came on board looking for Harry. Neville stood up to them, even called one an idiot.

-Didn't you tell me just a few hours ago that there wouldn't be Death Eaters on the train?

They didn't stay long Lass. Just did a search and were on their merry way. There are Death Eaters in the school though

-I'm sorry. You must have mis-wrote.... could you say that again

Yea, didn't miswrite. There are Death Eaters here at school. Namely Snape, he was made headmaster. Can you bloody believe it?! A murderer in charge.

-Hey watch what you say. You don't want the wrong person reading this.

Don't worry. I've got that covered. Miles told me a spell before I came home that will make it look like jibberish to anyone trying to read it that isn't supposed to.

-Handy. Hey, have you seen Milo??

I have! He sat with me at the Feast. Our Dorm is kinda empty this term though. No Dean, Ron or Harry. Ginny says Ron has spattergroit, but I don't know if I believe that. Hermione isn't here either. She didn't register as a muggleborn either, so she is in trouble with the ministry. She's assumed to be "on the run" But I'm sure she is with Potter.

-Well, where ever she is, I hope that she stays safe. Please Please keep your head down this year. Stick by Milo. Keep him safe! Teach him as many defensive spells as you possibly can. I know you learned a lot of them in Dumbledor's Army, teach him. I can't imagine what it would be like if anything were to happen to him.

You know I will keep him safe. Neville and I have already talked about what spells to each him this year.

-Bless you, and Longbottom.

It's getting late here Lass. And everytime this journal glows Neville sighs, even though i've put up with his train like snores for the last six years I'm going to try not to piss off the only dorm mate i've got left.

-I understand. Please tell Milo when you see him that I miss him and he will be getting an owl from me soon!

Will do. I love you Lorelei.

-I love you Seamus. Don't blow anything up tomorrow. Goodnight.

Can't make any promises. Goodnight.

Lorelei closed her journal and began to unpack her trunk. She pulled out the framed photos of her family that she brought from home. She placed them around her apartment. Having space to herself was definitely different that last year, when she attended Hogwarts where she shared a room with three other girls. But she felt like she made the right choice. Afterall, she could decorate as much as she wanted to. She had acquired several Hogwarts decorative items while she was in attendance there. She had a Gryffindor house banner, a Hogwarts banner, a few pennants from quidditch as well as a large blanket that she purchased from the school store. She hung everything on the walls. And the photo album that Milo Wood had given her went on the middle of her coffee table.

She picked up the album and thumbed through it. She saw pictures of all of her new friends, their faces smiling back at her and waving. Several spectacular photos of quidditch matches from the year were included also. And in the very back, was a photo that when she saw immediately made her giggle. It was of Seamus. He wasn't aware that the photo had been taken at the time, and when he found out he wanted it destroyed. She had of course said she would but couldn't find the heart to. It was Seamus at his element. There was soot on his sweater, and smeared across his cheek and his hair was sticking up on his head and smoking. Smiling to herself she pulled the photo out of the album and placed it on her bedside table.

She picked up her course schedule as well as her captains schedule reviewing them. She noticed that on her list of duties as captain she was to be available for the underclassmen on her hall whenever they needed assistance. There was even a chalkboard for her to place outside with her course and study schedules so that students who couldn't find her in her room they would know where she was. She sighed and decided that she should probably not hide out in her room all day. Grabbing the chalk board to hand outside, she opened the door only to find herself face to face with Brody Jackson.


	21. Oy!

She hadn't seen Brody since or spoken the end of 5th year. She had broken up with him at the end of term when she caught him kissing Julie Graham. They were all in the same year together, and Julie just so happened to live across the hall from her.

Shell shocked to see him standing there with his hand pulled up like he was about to knock on the door she didn't say a word.

"Hey Lor. How was England?" he asked with a smile

"What do you want Brody?" she asked avoiding his question.

"Uhm, well," he stammered, "I uhm... I am Senior Captain too. And I wanted to know if you wanted to go around and introduce yourself to the hall residence with me."

"oh you have GOT to be kidding me," she exclaimed with a groan. "I am stuck with you.... again?" 

"Yep. Looks like it. So what do you say, want to go with me?"

"I will walk with you and talk to the underclassmen, but only because I was headed out to do that anyway. But we will not in any way be "together" You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," he replied with a frown.

Lorelei hung her board on the wall beside her door and turned to face Brody. "Lets go," she said with a sigh.

The dorm that Lorelei and Brody were assigned to was comprised of mostly third and fourth year students. It was in a U shape, at the front of the building was a large common room area. Off to the ends of both sides were the hallways to the dorm apartments. The larges on each side being for the Resident Senior Captain, and then everyone else down the long hallways on both floors. They spent much of the afternoon knocking on doors, saying hello, reminding students of the rules. They had just made it to the boys dorm when something whizzed by their heads, gnashing its teeth and growling.

"Hey!" Lorelei yelled. "Who threw that fanged frisbee?"

The group of boys nearest them were laughing and nudging each other.

"OI! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" She yelled again. "Which one of you geniuses threw it?"

Brody laughed. "Calm down Lor. It's just fun."

She rounded on him. "Brody Jackson! There is a reason they are banned from inside usage!"

"Yea, but when you shout "oi!" at someone they aren't really going to take you seriously. This isn't Hogwarts."

"Oy, don't remind me." she responded with a pout.

"Why are you pouting," he asked as she stomped away "Did you get a new boyfriend or something?"

She stopped walking and turned and looked at him. She had an overwhelming feeling of guilt. She had no idea why. She had done absolutely nothing wrong. He was the who was one kissing someone else, right outside of her front door of all places and she ended it right then and there. She never looked back. And three months later she went to Hogwarts and met Seamus. But for some reason, she felt guilty.

"Actually, about that..." She muttered. "I did meet someone. The day I got to England actually. We were both at Hogwarts, same year, same house, same classes, same interests."

"Oh," he replied. "I see. Well, good for you Lorelei."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in awkward silence, handing out notices, reminders and even broke up a few fights while they greeted the rest of the dorm. When they reached the common room a tinkling sound came from her pocket. She pulled out her blue journal and read the message from Seamus

Hey Lass, are you busy? Neville is snoring so loud my bed curtains are shaking.

Lorelei smiled and looked up at Brody, "I'll see you at dinner in a little bit."

"You sure you don't want to walk to dinner together?"

"Yes. I am sure. I want to talk to ... well I want to answer this. I'll see you around."

She went back into her apartment and curled up on her couch. Finn noticing that she was slightly sad jumped up beside her and curled up his back pressed against her leg.

-I am here, are you still awake?

I am Lass. Did you get settled in yet?

-I did. I have your picture by my bed and Finn seems to be done sniffing everything. He is laying beside me.

He knows you miss me.

-What makes you think I miss you? I could be right happy to be rid of you.

Aye Lass, we both know that just is not true.

She smiled to herself. He was right of course. She missed Seamus like crazy. But she was determined to make it through this year and then they would figure out how they were going to be together.

-Yea, yea yea. So Neville is snoring huh? Have you ever thought about rolling him on his side? It works for my Dad.

Roll him over, eh? I might have to try that.

-Might be the only way you get any rest.

You might be right! Well, I wont keep you I know you have to go get dinner and get ready for your first day.

-Right you are my dear. I am glad I heard from you again today. I needed it after I had to spend time with Brody.

Wait, Brody... Your exboyfriend Brody?

-Yep. He is resident captain in this dorm too. Yayyy me. But it's okay. I'm going to be cordial but wary.

Like you were with Cade last year?

-Exactly.

You let me know how that works out. And you let him know that your boyfriend is tall and broad and very protective.

-He won't do anything Seamus. He is a decent person. Horrible boyfriend. But decent person.

And I am an excellent boyfriend.

-That you are. Get some rest. I love you!

Love you

She ate dinner with a few of her old friends Alex Jergens, Piper Black, and Rebecca Dean. The four of them had been friends since their first year at Sawyer. Piper also came out at the same debutant ball that she did. She had written them all during her time at Hogwarts and shared the highlights of her year there, but for them it wasn't enough. They grilled her about the school, the classes and the castle itself. She invited them to her apartment after dinner and they spent an hour flipping through the scrapbook asking questions.

"Hey Lor," Rebecca called across the room, "Who is this little red headed kid? What is he a first year?"

"Oh!" Lorelei exclaimed, "That's Milo, did I ever tell you guys about him?"

"Not a name I remember," Alex said.

"Me either," Piper replied.

She told them all about Milo. How funny he was even from the moment they met in the boats crossing the lake. That he said she talked funny, how she and the other sixth years looked out for him.

"He was like having Sarah Grace around. They are so much alike."

"Well, it is good that you had someone to keep you grounded. Last thing we need is for you to go to a school and not have someone to tend to.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lorelei asked suspiciously

"You're a bit of a Momma Hen, Sweety." Rebecca said with a pointed look.

"I am not!"

"Oh but you are," Agreed Alex. "Look, we aren't saying its a bad thing. But after your mom died, you took on the role of taking care of everyone else. Your dad, your sister, this Milo kid and that friend of your sisters. The one who was orphaned twice in a matter of weeks that you are now guardian of. You never do anything just for you."

Lorelei spent the rest of the night thinking about what her friends said. She really did always look after other people. They weren't wrong? But was it a bad thing? She slept fitfully that night. Milo and Sarah Grace kept popping up, they were always in danger and she was always running to protect them, yet every time she reached them they would disappear and reappear somewhere else.


	22. The Raid on Sawyer

The next day she woke up early, like she always did on her first day of classes. She fixed herself some tea in her apartment, she wrote to Seamus. He was doing homework during his free period and apologized that he didn't have a lot of time, but Slughorn only gave them two days to complete an assignment. She told him she understood and with a sigh, sipped her tea and watched the clock. When it was time for breakfast she headed to the dining hall. There was a breeze as she walked, a typical beautiful southern day in autumn.

She was taking some pretty heavy courses for her final year. Advanced Potion Making II, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Charms. All of her teachers praised her for her high marks while abroad but reminded her that since this was her final year, and she had ambitions to be a healer that she would be tested a lot harder than before. So she took them all seriously and studied harder than she did any other year. She stayed to her close group of friends, and only gave herself sundays off from studies. Piper and Alex found it more annoying than Rebecca. But she also had hopes of being a Healer one day so she understood the need to study extra hours.

Quidditch trials came and went, but she had decided she didn't want to try out her last year. She thought she may end up regretting it in the long run, but thought that using that time to study would be more important than spending hours every week on the pitch flying.

She and Seamus chatted as much as they could, although it was sporadic at best. It wasn't until she got her first letter from Ginny that she understood why.

Dear Lorelei-

I hope you are enjoying your term at Sawyer so far. The atmosphere has been a little dark around here, but it is to be expected I suppose. I am missing you and our friends dearly but I have a feeling that everyone is doing great. It may be hard getting post out in the next few months, but I will write as often as I am able. Stay safe, hope to see you soon!

-Ginny

She frowned as she put the letter aside. Worried for her friends both in school and out. She knew from her time at Hogwarts how much You-Know-Who effected their world, and that Harry Potter had made it his mission to stop him. She didn't know how and she didn't know all of the why, but she'd learned a bit from her friendships with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. She closed her eyes and wished them well, hoping that everyone would stay safe, and that Harry, where ever he was, whatever he was doing he was one step closer to vanquishing the evil that threatened their lives.

September quickly blurred into October, and then October became November. And the atmosphere at Sawyer was becoming darker, and more ominous than ever. As a 7th year student she would have to take portion tests for each of her lessons, the evaluate where she stood and determine if she would be able to continue them after the Christmas break. She was working harder than she could remember working in the past. Studying til almost eleven every evening, and sometimes twelve if she had dorm duties that day.

December was looming and determined to make the best marks she could, she had Rebecca over for a study and quizzing session one Saturday. They had worked all afternoon and well into the evening and decided to take a break. Lorelei pulled snacks from her pantry and laid them on the table in the living room when her journal chimed. She pulled it from her bag, and opened it but there was no new message.

"That's weird" she muttered.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"My journal chimed, ya know the one I use to talk to Seamus and there isn't a message."

"Do you think the Charm is wearing off?"

"No it wouldn't do that. Not this soon after it was preformed."

There was another chime, and Lorelei looked at the book in her hands. It hadn't made a sound.

Lorelei slapped her hand to her forehead. And ran into her bedroom opening a drawer. She pulled out the purple notebook she had used the previous year to talk to Sarah Grace. It chimed again.

Lor

Lor

LORELEI!!!

She grabbed the nearest quill she could find. And scribbled a response quickly as Rebecca read over her shoulder.

-Im here, what's wrong.

I don't know but something is wrong. There is someone in the dorms knocking on the doors and taking the muggleborn girls.

Just then, there was a knock on her door. Lorelei eyed the door warily.

"I need you to answer the door." Lorelei whispered.

"Why? You're not muggleborn."

I know I just need you to answer the door. If its anyone but Michael, Brody or Professor Cade, I stepped out, needed some fresh air, whatever, I am not here.

"Okay, Okay." she replied. She stood slowly as there was another knock on the door. She took a deep breath and opened it just wide enough that she could see out into the hallway.

"Oh, Hey Brody." She sighed and opened the door wide.

He rushed in.

"We have a problem. I had my window open in my apartment a moment ago, and I heard some people in the courtyard talking about 'rounding them up'. I peeked out and there were a group of people in black cloaks with hoods and masks and they were talking about muggleborns."

"Dammit." Lorelei groaned.

She wrote in the journal, get Violet, lock yourselves in the bathroom, I'm sending help.

"K" was the only response that she got.

"Lokey! Chessa!" she called as firmly and quietly as she could. There were two distinct popping sounds and on either side of her stood two elves

"Yes Miss Lorelei?" Chessa asked.

"I need your help. You are in contact with your friends and other family members right?"

"Yes miss we are, what can we do?"

"Chessa I need you to find as many as you can as quickly as you can and ask them to apparate into the dorms all over Sawyer. We need to get the muggleborn students out of here, they are in danger."

Chessa nodded and disapparated with a pop.

"Lokey, please get as many students out as you can. Get Violet and Sarah Grace and then get as many of the other students as you can. Get them out of there as fast as you possibly can. Take them to the manor. Can you do that for me?"

"Right away ma'am" Lokey nodded his head and disapparated with another pop.

Lorelei sat in the floor of her apartment and put her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that in her own school students were being scooped out of their beds by Death Eaters. This was Sawyer! This was America! She noticed that her hands were shaking.

She looked up at Rebecca and Brody, We have to get to as many of the muggleborns in this dorm that we possibly can. Bring them back here and when Lokey comes back he can take us all. I will be damned if anyone tries to take students on my watch without a fight. She slipped her shoes on, grabbed her wand and was out the door before either of them could say a word.

They followed her into the hallway reluctantly, all three listening as hard as they could for any sounds of people wandering about. But it was late, well past the 11 o'clock dorm curfew and no one was in the halls. Brody, you go to the boys halls, Rebecca you go upstairs. Send them to my room and tell them to stay there and be completely quiet.

They nodded and went off as instructed. Lorelei drew herself up and took a deep breath, readying herself for the possibility of a Death Eater walking into her path but she was on alert. She knocked softly on several doors and telling the muggleborns behind them that they needed to go to her room that they weren't safe.

"I will explain as soon as I can. Please don't panic, don't cry we are trying to get to everyone. Just get to my room and stay there. If a house elf shows up, trust him, go with him okay?"

No one argued, she assumed that the panic rolling off of her in waves was convincing enough to make everyone want to listen to her. She cleared all of the rooms on the girls side of the bottom floor. She heard footsteps behind her and spun around as fast as she could, wand at the ready.

"Whoa!" Rebecca exclaimed in a whisper, "Its just me, put that thing down before you hex me!"

Lorelei took a deep breath and lowered her wand. "did you get them all?"

"I think so, Maisy Musgrave wasn't in her room but shes been sneaking around to see that muggle boy in town so she may be safe tonight if shes with him."

"So that is where she's been going? Well, it may have saved her skin today. Go see if Brody needs help im going to clear the common room and laundry room."

Without a word Rebecca dashed up the nearest staircase, Lorelei cleared the laundry and the common rooms and only found one student. A halfblood who fell asleep on the couch.

She woke him with a light shake on the arm.

"Wassasmatter" he asked with his eyes half open.

"Past curfew, go to bed." she said as calmly as she could muster. He nodded and stumbled off to the boys hall.

She returned to her room and saw 2 dozen scared students in their pajamas, Brody and Rebecca came in after her with 3 more. Lorelei closed the door and locked it just as Lokey apparated with a pop inside the living room. He had landed on someone's foot.

"Oh pardon me miss, I'm so sorry." he said with a bow.

"S-s-s'okay" she stammered.

Lokey turned to Lorelei, I got to Sarah Grace first Miss. Poor Violet was shaking like a leaf the whole time. I went to two dorms and got as many of them as I could, Chessa and the family got the others.

Lorelei bent down and hugged Lokey tightly. "Thank you old friend. You are amazing."

"No Miss," he replied humbly, "Just doing my job."

"Well, you do an amazing job. I need you to take this lot and get out of here. Take them to the manor. No one will suspect they will be there. Get as many of the rooms open as you can so they don't all have to sleep in the floor. Conjure up as many blankets and sleeping bags as you can, have Chessa make tea. I will call you as soon as I need you to come get me. It may be tomorrow, it may be in 15 minutes. Just get them out of here, and tell Sarah Grace I will write to her as soon as I can but don't write until then! I don't want that journal chiming if I can help it."

He nodded and told the other's grab hands. He had just checked to make sure everyone was holding on when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Ward?" knock, knock, knock. "Miss Ward" It was a woman's voice, not one she recognized.


	23. Ms. Patterson

"Miss Ward?" I know you're in there.

She waved her hand at Lokey and whispered "Go!!"

With one more pop he did as he was bid.

"Miss Ward? Please open the door. Now."

"Alright, alright im coming" She called towards the door. She waved Rebecca and Brody to the couch, put the journal in the ice box and pulled a large bottle of butter beer from the fridge gently sliding the cork out. She set it softly on the countertop, and placed the cork beside it. She went to the door and opened it no more than four inches. She moved her body to block line of sight into the apartment.

"Yes?" she asked the stranger in the hallway.

"Miss Ward, I need you to open the door."

"I'm sorry, I don't know you. I can't do that. "

She held up an identification badge. It was from the Ministry.

"My name is Lisa Patterson, I am with the Ministry. Does that convince you to open the door or should I get an Auror here to force the door open?"

Lorelei opened the door wide and hung her head like any guilty teenager would do, stepping aside to allow her entrance into the apartment. Ms. Patterson walked in the apartment and eyed Brody and Rebecca on the couch. She turned to look at Lorelei with a raised eyebrow.

"Look," Lorelei started trying to come up with the best cover story she could think of, "I know its after curfew, but we have been working so hard all afternoon studying and we just needed a little break. I swear we--"

Ms. Patterson held her hand up to stop her. "I don't care that you have a boy in your dorm after curfew, Miss Ward."

"You- You dont?"

"Miss Ward, I am with the muggle born registration department, what do I care about a little rule breaking at school? I will leave this punishment to your professors. I am here because I understand you are in charge of this dorm with a young gentleman named Brody is that correct?

Lorelei looked to Brody who turned red in the face. She looked back at Ms. Patterson.

"Yes ma'am, we are in charge of this dorm." Brody stood up and moved to stand beside Lorelei.

"Well Miss Ward, can you explain to me why half of your charges are missing?"

Lorelei gasped, "MISSING!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING!?"

"It seems as though all of the muggleborn students in this dorm, and almost of the others in attendance at Sawyer, as a matter of fact, are missing. They seem to have vanished from campus. No one knows where they are."

Brody covered his mouth, feigning his surprise and concern. "We're dead," he mumbled through his hands. "We lost students. We are gonna be expelled. Oh my God. My Grandmother is going to have a heart attack." He began to pace.

Lorelei couldn't help but appreciate the theatrics he put into it though, the boy had imagination. Rebecca was on the couch shaking, her face in her hands, a soft whimper escaped her lips. Lorelei started pacing.

"Miss Ward, I know that one of these muggle born students is in your personal care."

Lorelei stopped and turned to face Ms. Patterson. "What? Violet is missing too?"

"I'm afraid so." She said menacingly. "Are you sure that you don't know where she is?"

"How could I? I've been here studying all day. I haven't left my apartment other than meals and corridor check this evening after curfew."

"And you didn't see anything while you were out this evening? No one wandering about? No large groups congregating?"

"No. Of course not. Well unless you count Peter what's his face... gah, what is that kids name" she groaned. "i dont remember, anyway he was asleep on one of the couches in the common room, I woke him up and sent him off to bed. That wasn't long before you knocked on my door."

"Huh." she replied with a tone of skeptisism. "That's interesting, right after I knocked on your door I heard a popping sound. Sounded a lot like someone apparating."

"Apparating?" Lorelei asked. "No, no. I opened a bottle of butter beer. I had tossed it into the air before I opened it, it made a popping sound when I took the cork out." She pointed to the open bottle on the counter.

"And why would you toss it in the air?"

"Because we were celebrating. Brody had quizzed both of us on our potions ingredients, neither of us missed more than two. I thought it would be fun if it would make a mess like champagne. Ya know, when you take the cork out it kinda spews everywhere? It apparently doesn't make enough pressure in the bottle to spew." She tried to sound disappointed.

"I see." muttered Ms. Patterson. "Well, I will let you three get back to your 'celebrations'."

She turned and walked briskly from the apartment.


	24. Robbery Foiled

Seamus was running down a dark corridor on the third floor of Hogwarts castle. It was well past midnight, but the moon was full and its light shown through the windows helping him guide his way. He was trying to be quiet as to not attract attention as he ran, even had taken off his shoes so his footsteps wouldn't echo. He was coming up to a hallway, he slowed his run and stopped just shy of the corner. He slid his back against the wall and peered around to check if the coast was clear.

He saw no one so he darted around the corner. He reached the middle of the corridor and thought very hard to himself over and over, "I need a safe place, I need a safe place, I need a safe place" while pacing back and forth. There was a soft crackling sound and he looked to his right. A giant door was beginning to form before him. He pulled the handle, swung the door open and stepped into a large room. He took a deep breath and bent down, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

He didn't know who was chasing him, and that didn't matter. All he knew was that he had gotten away. Hogwarts had changed. It was no longer a happy place full of smiling students and interesting lessons. It was dark and ominous. There were dementors on the grounds, death eaters teaching classes and Severus Snape himself sat in the middle of the staff table, in a chair that used to belong to Albus Dumbledore. Seamus hadn't know him very well but what he did know of him was that he was smart and talented and always put the good of his students and community first, a man that was missed by many.

Man could Hogwarts use Dumbledore right about now, Seamus thought as he walked towards the back of the room. Over in the corner Daniel Collins was holding a rag to his face, a large bruise covering his eye and most of his cheek, they nodded to each other. In the back of the room Neville was helping Milo Wood. He had a swollen lip, black eye and his arm was in a sling.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"I was coming back from the library and a bunch of Slytherins jumped me." Milo whimpered. "I couldn't get to my wand in time."

"You've got to keep it in your pocket and have your hand on it at all times when you're in the corridors mate," Neville reminded him. "That way if anyone jumps out at you, you can at least draw your wand."

Seamus nodded to him. "He's right, Milo. Constant Vigilance."

"If Professor Sprout hadn't walked up when she did I would probably be laid up in the hospital wing right now."

"We should all just stay here tonight, it's late and they have goons patrolling the castle. We will be safer here."

Neville helped Milo into a hammock close to the bathroom, "If you need anything just let one of us know okay?"

Milo nodded his head and closed his eyes. That is when Seamus noticed the tear streaks on his cheeks, and the blood on his collar, he looked so small. Seamus tugged on Neville's sleeve and motioned to the other side of the room.

"From now on, Milo has an escort where ever he goes." Seamus ordered. "I don't care if its just another second year, he is not to go anywhere alone. None of us should."

"I agree with you mate, but how are we supposed to let everyone else know?"

"What about the coins we used for DA meetings?" Seamus asked.

"That is a great idea, I still carry mine. I know a few of the Hufflepuffs do too."

"Tomorrow afternoon, 2 o'clock. Go ahead and charm the coins." Seamus replied. "We can help spread the word tomorrow at breakfast and lunch too."

Seamus didn't sleep very well that night. He kept having a nightmare, Milo was hurt and calling for help but he couldn't find him. Every time he thought he had found him he would open the door, and there would be an empty room and then he would hear him again in the distance. The last door he opened in his dream was empty but instead of hearing Milo's calls for help he heard a dinging sound. He rolled over and pulled his bag close to him, his journal was emitting a soft glow. The sight made him smile. He pulled the journal out and saw the message that Lorelei had scribbled hastily.

Sawyer was raided by Death Eaters looking for muggleborns – WITH ministry approval. I got out as many as I could. They are safe. We are being watched. Please tell me you're safe when you can.

He couldn't believe what he had read. Death Eaters in America. Death Eaters at Sawyer. Death Eaters conducting a raid on the muggleborns with ministry approval. He put his face in his hands, worried for Lorelei's safety. He thought of Sarah Grace and Violet, and all of the other students that he didn't know. Something had to be done. He was looking for a quill to write back to her when Ernie McMillian rain into the room.

"Seamus! SEAMUS!!!" He yelled. "Hurry! You have to come right now!"

"Whoa whoa mate. What the bloody hell is going on?"

"He's got Neville and Ginny." Ernie gasped

"Who does?"

"SNAPE!"

Seamus clamored out of his hammock and grabbed his shoes, stepping into them as he ran for the door. He and Ernie took off down the hallway without another word, when they reached the entrance hall Seamus could see a large gathering of students and teachers alike. Snape seemed to be dragging Neville and Ginny to the front of the Great Hall.

Seamus ran down the staircase and through the giant doorway followed by what felt like half the school. Professor McGonnagal who had been sitting at the staff table stood up with her mouth open, and then Seamus saw why. Neville and Ginny's robes were both torn, Neville had a bruise blooming across his nose and his front was covered in blood. Ginny had a scratch down her cheek.

"Professor McGonnagall" Snape boomed, causing the whole hall to go quiet. "It seems that these two students of yours decided to invite themselves into my office, and when they found that it was locked attempted to force their way inside."

Whispers flew across the great hall at this revelation. Seamus looked around the hall and saw several Slytherins snickering to themselves. Snape seemed to be annoyed with the noise and yelled "SILENCE!"

Once again the hall was quiet. "What do you plan to do about it?" Snape asked of McGonnagal. "Will you see them punished properly or will I have The Carrows see to it?"

Professor McGonnagal stood and walked towards Snape, who was still clutching their arms firmly. She had a stern look on her face as if she could curse him where he stood, but Snape didn't back down.

"I will see to it Severus," She replied quietly. "Let them go."

Snape released their arms and turned to face the rest of the students in the hall. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Anyone who attempts to disrupt the leadership of this school will face severe punishment. Long gone are the days of simple detentions and miniscule loss of points. I will turn any student over to the Carrows from this point forward."

McGonnagal marched Ginny and Neville from the Great Hall. Seamus and Ernie followed close behind.

No one said a word until they got to her office on the 7th floor.

She waved her wand and 4 large, wing back chairs appeared facing her desk. They did as they were bid. She sat behind her desk and stared them down, it was a while before she spoke. Several times Neville tried to offer an explanation but she held her hand up to silence him every time he began to sputter.

"I am not going to ask you what you were doing trying to break into the Headmaster's office," She began. "What I am going to do, is offer you a little bit of guidance. Do not cross Severus Snape or The Carrows."

"But professor!" Neville exclaimed. "It should be you in that chair now that Dumbledore is gone. That Death Eater has no right to be in charge of this school."

"Mind your tongue Neville Longbottom!" She shrieked at him. "You never know who might be lurking just in the hopes of hearing something to use against you." she added with a soft whisper.

Neville's eyes widened. He hadn't considered that. "You're right, I'm sorry Professor."

She picked up her quill and pulled a piece of parchment close to her. She wrote something on the paper and folded it up. She handed it to Neville and mimed the act of putting it in a pocket. Neville copied her actions and stored the paper.

"Your punishment will be to go into the kitchens and assist the house elves in cooking the meals for the day. You are to report there immediately. Finnigan, McMillian, you will accompany them."

Seamus made to protest, but she held her hand up and whispered "Trust me". She ushered them from her office and watched them descend the staircase.

They were two flights down when Neville thought it was safe to open the note McGonnagal gave him. He read it quickly and stopped walking, bringing his hand to his forehead.

"Of course!"

"What is it Neville?" Ginny asked

"McGonnagal's note. She obviously knows that we've been hiding out, look." he handed the note to Ginny who read it and smiled.

"Bless that old bird."


	25. Resistance in the Castle

On the way to the basement, Neville explained the note that McGonnagal had given him to the others.

"So wait a minute," Ernie said quizzically. "So there is a house elf here at Hogwarts who is indebted to Harry Potter?"

"Not exactly," Replied Ginny. "Harry helped the elf earn his freedom. Tricked his master, it was bloody brilliant actually. And he and Harry have kinda formed this weird bonded friendship since then."

"I love a good elf," Seamus said with a smile. "Lorelei has three at her Gramma's plantation. Well, I guess it is her plantation now."

"Three?" Ginny asked. "Who needs three elves?"

"Well, one of them is a child. She doesn't really work like her parents do." Seamus said with a shrug. "Lorelei treats her elves like family, not like most witches and wizards treat their elves."

"According to Harry, this elf in particular was not treated well, at all." Ginny said with a frown. "Neville, you're taller than us, tickle that pear.

They had reached the large painting of a bowl of fruit that was the entrance into the kitchens. Neville reached up and tickled the pear which changed into a door handle. They pulled the door open and went inside. The kitchens were very large, and there were four tables set up in rows in exactly the same places as the four house tables in the great hall. The door had barely closed behind them when several elves made their way over to them. The elves bowed and asked how they could help the young masters.

"We are actually looking for Dobby? Has anyone seen him today?"

"Dobby is here sir." Came a loud squeaking voice from the back of the kitchen. "I am Dobby." Dobby made his way over to them, and the other elves wandered away busying themselves with normal chores.

"Dobby to you remember me? I am.." Neville started.

"Neville Longbottom. You are a friend of Harry Potter, yes, yes I remember you. And you," Dobby said turning to Ginny. "You are Master Weezy's little sister."

Ginny snorted a laugh. "Yea, I guess I am."

"What can Dobby do for you?" Dobby asked. His large batlike ears flopping as he turned his head to look at each of them.

"Well," Neville began, "We need your help."

"Anything for friends of Harry Potter."

"We need something from the headmaster's office."

"That might be tricky, but I will try until I succeed." Dobby said without question.

"There is a sword, the sword of Gryffindor. It is in a case in Snape's office and we need you to get it and bring it to us in the room of requirement."

"Anything else?"

"Erm, yea." Seamus chimed in. "Could you bring us some food? To the room of requirement, a few times a day.

"Of course, sir." Dobby replied with a nod.

"And we are supposed to spend the rest of the day helping in the kitchens. But we really have to get back to the room of requirement. It's really important. Is there any way you can us to get there an not be seen?" Ernie asked.

"Of course sir, I'm an elf." Dobby shrugged.

That afternoon the room of requirement had grown in size by the time students had started showing up. A larger, much nicer bathroom, more hammocks, bookshelves with books for easy defensive spells, and even a few books boasting home healing methods were present. There were large cushions on the floor and as more and more students came in more and more cushions appeared on their own.

Neville checked his watch, it was 2:15. "Time to get started, yea?" he asked Seamus.

"Aye, lets get on with it."

Neville stood on a table near the giant fireplace that had appeared sometime that afternoon. There was a very large portrait above it of a young girl with long blonde hair.

"Listen up you lot!" He shouted over the babble, quieting the crowd of students below him. "There have been a lot of things going on in this castle as of late, and they are not changes that we are to willing to welcome. However after the events of this morning, we need to learn to readjust our expectations of our place here. It used to be that we were students here to learn. Here to learn the good magic, the right thing to do, make friends and build on our abilities so that when we leave this place we will be able to find out way in the world.

But now we have teachers being snuffed out, teachers being bullied into teaching a certain way by the headmaster and the ministry which, lets face it are just the puppets of You-Know-Who!" There were calls of "yeah!" and "here, here!" in the group. Neville raised his hand for silence. "Now here at Hogwarts fear is our teacher. But I say NO MORE! We have to learn to stand up for ourselves. We have to learn our own defensive magic like we did when Umbridge was in charge. I know that Harry isn't here this year, but that doesn't mean that we won't be able to brush up on more charms and spells!"

There was a break out of whispers across the crowd. Seamus could see the looks on their faces, the uncertainty in what Neville had said.

"OI!" He called loudly over the noise. "Neville is right! We have to keep sharp and stay on our toes. Anytime you are fearful of a teacher or what they are telling in a lesson, come here, talk to one of us." He pointed to himself, Neville, Ginny and Ernie. "We will help you figure out whatever the problem is. If you face The Carrows and need medical help and you are afraid to go to the hospital, please come here. Ernie is pretty good at healing charms and Ginny is damn good in potions and can help with tonics.

"Keep an eye on your coins we will alert you if anything major happens, and you need to hide. When you see the messages come straight here. If you came with a friend and do not have a coin of your own, please see us after, we will make sure you have one before you leave. If anyone is particularly good at any given spell and wants to help others learn how to master it as well, please let us know so we can set up a time for you to teach us."

"Hufflepuffs!" Ernie called out, "We are going to need ingredients for poitions, so bring some plants from the common room and your dorms. I know several of you have some plants of your own please consider bringing those in too. Everyone else, we are going to need a few people to help with meals when foods are brought up from the kitchens, the elves who have volunteered to help us are not always going to be able to send food that has already been cooked. We have sign up sheets on the bulletin board by the door."

Ginny cleared her throat, "If anyone has items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies that you would like to donate to the cause we will gladly take them. When you leave on holiday if you are able to get your hands on them, bring them back with you."

"But they are banned, what if we get caught with them" a third year Ravenclaw girl asked.

"If you get caught trying to smuggle them in you're likely to face a punishment." She replied. "But if they are able to aide in riding the castle of the Death Eaters then so be it."

Seamus could tell that not everyone agreed with her on that but what more could they do but ask. He knew that those who were going to be the most help with their cause would be willing to make a few sacrifices.

They spent another hour trying to answer as many questions as they could, and get as many volunteers as possible. Several students from each house signed up to help with meals, and some made promises to return later in the evening with plants and extra spell books. While Ginny was giving out coins to those students who didn't have any, Neville helped the Creevy brother's set up a wireless set and find a network to broadcast on in attempts to reach out to as many like minded witches and wizards as possible.

Seamus was talking with Lavender Brown in the corner when he noticed that a ladder had appeared on the side of the fireplace. The fireplace itself had more than tripled in size and was now at least eight feet high. The portrait above the fire place had grown too and was now as tall as any door, and about twice as wide. "Neville," He called out rather nervously. "Mate we may have a problem."

"What's that now?" Neville asked walking over.

Seamus pointed at the fire place, and Neville looking to see what he was pointing at began to frown. "Bloody hell, I wonder what that is all about."

"One way to find out." Seamus replied. He began to climb the ladder and called for Neville to follow him. "I'm not doing this alone. C'mon."

They reached the top of the mantle which was wide enough for them to lay across and their feet not hang off the end. Seamus ran his hand along the side of the portrait. His fingers brushed against something. He ran his hand along the same side until he found the same spot again. "Bingo."

It was a latch. He gave it a pull and the portrait swung open, revealing a tunnel that looked to go on for a very long way. Neville peered in. "Where do you reckon this goes?"

Seamus pulled his wand from his back pocket. "Lumos."

Neville did the same and they set off. The path was dark, and in some places it was very very cold. They walked up and down slopes and followed the bends in the path. It never forked off into another direction, just on and on it went. After more than 20 minutes of walking Seamus notice that the ceiling ahead of them was starting to slant.

"Look," he said, "It's going down." A few feet ahead of him he noticed the stairs. He went down them first, putting his back to the earthen wall and going down sideways. He kept his wand above his head so he could see his feet and the wall in front of him at the same time. Neville was close behind him. When they reached the landing they found a door. Seamus took a deep breath and turned the knob. The light that filled the room wasn't very dark. The air was slightly musty and they could hear a goat somewhere near by.

Inside the room there wasn't much, a long bed with a frayed quilt, a very very old wardrobe and a small rickety table, with only one chair sitting under the windowsill. The curtains looked spotless compared to the grimy windows they covered. When Seamus tried to peak out of one of them to see where he was it took several minutes of scrubbing with his sleeve to be able to see out.

"Neville." he said with a confused tone. "Neville, we are in Hogsmeade."

"What?" Neville joined him at the window and rubbed a spot clean for himself. "Blimey, we really are. I wonder where though."

"The Hogshead." drawled a gruff voice from behind them.


	26. A Little Teacher's Aide

Lorelei closed the door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and felt herself slide into the floor.

"Lor, are you okay?" Brody rushed over to her. "Lor talk to me, are you okay?"

She certainly didn't feel okay. She felt sick to her stomach, scared, nervous and terrified for all of the kids she helped smuggle from the school but she nodded anyway.

"I have to go check on them."

"No!" Brody insisted. "You have to stay here tonight. Call for Lokey tomorrow but do not go anywhere tonight. Chances are Ms. Patterson is gonna have her ministry goons keeping an eye out for you. Stay here. I'm going to go back to my room. Rebecca stay here with her tonight. Don't let her go anywhere. If she does, come get me immediately."

"Alright," she replied "but come back first thing in the morning so we can figure out what to do."

He made for the door, and Lorelei followed him to make sure it was locked. She stood in the hallway and watched as he headed towards the boys hall. When he reached the common area he turned around and pointed towards the common room. She knew that that meant there was indeed someone sitting there, trying to watch for runaways. He waved goodnight and quickened his pace. She closed her door and headed to the icebox. She removed her journal and scribbled a hasty message to Sarah Grace

Hey kid, you there?

-Yes. Are you okay?

I am fine. Don't worry about me. Had a run in with a witch from the ministry here, from some muggle registration department. Apparently the removal of the kids was ministry sanctioned. So everyone needs to stay indoors, no post and NO ONE needs to try to use the floo network to communicate with ANYONE. I do not care if it is there parents, grandparents – NO ONE USES IT. If they came to me looking for Violet then they will be watching the homes of everyone who went missing.

Gramma Belle still has a subscription to the Ledger and it will be delivered in the morning. Use it for your updates, but honestly- don't expect a whole lot of truth in the words. I am going to try to get there tomorrow. I will let you know for sure when I know.

-Okay. Chessa is in the kitchens making tea and cookies. And I hope you don't mind but I spiked the tea with one of Gramma's potions for stress.

That was a good idea. Make sure everyone gets a little that way they can rest. What about the rooms?

-Got them all open but one, and they are working on cleaning it right now, it was a bit dusty. Chessa said it hasn't been used since I was a baby.

Sounds about right. I don't think the manor has had a full house in a really long time. How is Violet?

-Scared, she has already gone to bed.

Okay. Go help everyone get settled in I am going to come up with a game plan. I will write to you as soon as I know. Don't write unless there is an emergency over there okay?

-You've got it.

I Love you Sarah Grace

-Love you too Lor.

Lorelei wrote a message to Seamus,

Sawyer was raided by Death Eaters looking for muggleborns – WITH ministry approval. I got out as many as I could. They are safe. We are being watched. Please tell me you're safe when you can.

She and Rebecca stayed up all night. Trying to make a plan for the day. Brody checked in just before breakfast and they all went as if it were just another normal day. But it was anything from normal. The cafeteria was missing about a third of its usual students, and that sight made Lorelei's heart ache. How many students were they unable to get to in time? Where did they take them, what will happen to them?

Around mid morning Lorelei went to North Campus where Professor Cade's office was. She didn't know if he would be in the office grading papers but she didn't want to raise suspicions by going to his apartment. She was climbing the steps to the building when out of the order of her eye she saw a young man she saw at breakfast. He looked a little old to be a student, but then again, she was at Hogwarts the previous school term so he could have been a transfer, they got them all the time. His presence m made her wary, but she was on a mission and she had a story in place in case anyone stopped her or interrupted her meeting with Professor Cade. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and headed down the hallway to his office, when she knocked on the door, she saw the same young man lingering down the hallway. He seemed to be pretending to read a bulletin board.

There was a shuffle behind the door, and when it opened, Miles Cade actually seemed surprised to see her standing in front of him.

"Miss Ward!" he stammered. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Professor, I am so sorry to bother you on a Sunday, but I am having a hard time with the practical lessons. Creating my own version of a pepper up potion seems to be far harder than I anticipated. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with this bit of theory that I seem to be stuck on."

"Oh. Sure of course! Come in., come in." He stood aside and ushered her inside and closed the door.

He walked behind the desk and started to speak but she held a finger up to her lips.

"Shhh" she grabbed a quill off his desk and scribbled on his note pad.

I'm being followed.

She pointed her wand at the door and whispered "Muffialto" and pulled a strange looking blob from her bag. She unrolled what looked like a cord from it and Miles realized the blob was in the shape of a human hear. She smiled when she saw the look on his face.

"Extendable Ears" she explained nonchalantly. "I got these in London at a joke shop. Wasn't sure I would ever need them, but I was wrong." she let the ear go and it wiggled to the door, and slid underneath it. She couldn't hear anything but she assumed the wizard following her was trying to be stealthy.

"Lorelei what is going on?" Miles asked with a worried tone.

"After last night I wanted to talk to you and get a little information on the students that were taken."

"Wha- Wait. Did you say students were 'taken' last night?"

"You don't know? You're a professor, you'd think they would have at least told you what was going on. Okay you better sit down this is some crazy stuff."

Miles sat down and she filled him in on the events of the previous night. He was very quiet during the story and for several minutes afterward. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind. He stood and went to a filing cabinet and pulled out several stacks of paper and returned to his desk.

"This is a list of all of the students in the school, as well as their family origins. I saw this in the headmasters office during one of my meetings this summer, I stole it and made a copy. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen during the school year, and it was solidified after the attack on the Winstons."

Lorelei took the list from his hand and skimmed the list.

"I recognized a lot of these names."

"You said you got out as many as you could, I'm assuming they are at the manor?"

"Yes. Lokey and Chessa are taking care of them. It was the only place I could think of that would be safe."

"It was a good idea. It's a good thing your Grandmother was so good at charm work, her security spells should keep everyone safe. Have you talked to Seamus, do you know the atmosphere in Britain?"

"I wrote to him late last night, I haven't heard back from him yet. We haven't spoken much lately its been tense at school and he mentioned some pretty dark things happening, especially these two professors, he refers to them as 'The Carrows'. He says they are big You-Know-Who supporters."

"Well, I hope they are making progress over there." Miles sighed, "If not, it is only going to get worse here. Much, Much worse."


	27. Unexpected Allies

Seamus and Neville spun around. Standing in front of them was a very tall aged wizard with a long gray beard, and even longer gray hair. His eyes were a stunning shade of blue.

"But, you can't be...." Gasped Neville.

"Nah, I'm not." Laughed the older wizard extending his hand. "My name is Aberforth."

Neville withdrew slightly as Seamus stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

"Seamus Finnigan," He muttered. His eyes were will wide as he took in the site before him. He couldn't believe how much the man looked like their old headmaster.

"You're probably wondering how I look like you're old teacher huh?"

Both of the boys nodded slowly.

"Albus was my brother. We always resembled each other but in the last few years all of my hair has changed colors, and now there is no denying that we were related." He chuckled. "But I have a better question, how'd you come to be in my flat?"

"Well see," Seamus began, but Neville cut him off.

"Seamus." Neville warned him, leaning in to whisper. "Hush mate."

"What, you think that the Room would have sent us here to old Aberforth if he was a bad guy?"

"I guess not, but still we ought to be careful who hears us talking about the Room, mate. We don't want the Carrows finding us out."

They looked over at Aberforth who was watching them solemnly. After several more whispered exchanges they decided that they would have to trust him. He was Dumbledore's brother after all. And if they couldn't trust him, they couldn't trust anyone.

"All right look," Neville said firmly. "There is a lot of kids down at that school who are scared to death. A lot of them are hiding from other students, some even from the teachers."

Aberforth nodded his head and Seamus continued. "The castle is allowing us refuge in the Room of Requirement, I don't know if you have ever heard of it before but it will transform itself to whatever the witch or wizard needs as long as no one else is occupying the room at the time. We needed a place to hide, and it gave us one. Right now there are close to a hundred students hiding out. And every time a new person comes in the room gets bigger and gives us more ways to access what we need. More space for beds, a space to try out defensive spells, better bathrooms for the girls.

"And tonight as we were talking to everyone the fireplace grew, and so did the portrait above it."

"We came through the portrait." Neville said pointing at the portrait that was on Aberforth's wall. It was an exact duplicate of the portrait above the fireplace in the Room of Requirement. A young blonde witch with a soft smile.

"Ah. Well, I guess I should have expected that. Albus did always say that help will be given at Hogwarts to those who need it. I know its no picnic up there with all of the Death Eaters roaming the corridors."

"You can say that again." Seamus replied shaking his head. "I don't know how we are going to make it to Christmas let alone the whole term with that lot about. Thank Merlin for the Room of Requirement."

"Well, how can I help you lads?"

"Help us get kids out of it gets too dangerous, and help us with food if the elves aren't able to bring us any throughout the day, maybe?" Neville asked.

"I can do that, mind you I am not a good cook but I can get you food and make sure you have plenty of water, and butterbeers."

Before Neville and Seamus returned to the castle, Aberforth put together a few very large packages of food and drinks for them to take with them. They levitated the packages in front of them and trekked back through the secret passageway.

When they returned to the Room of Requirement if was very quiet, most of the students had returned to their houses. They unpacked the parcels, trying to organize things as much as possible into the pantry that appeared in front of them.

"I don't know who added this particular room to the castle, but I'll be eternally grateful to them for it." Seamus said with a sigh. "Where are Ernie and Ginny? Do you see them?"

Seamus scanned the room and found Ginny Weasley. It seemed that the Room had also made a makeshift hospital area for them. Because there she was, sitting next to a very frightened second year in a bed very similar to those in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing. The boy was shivering, and had a large cut on his face and a welt on the back of his head that seemed to be growing as they looked at him.

Neville beckoned for her, nodding his head to the side.

"I'll be right back, okay?" She said in a soft tone, patting his arm.

"Okay," he whimpered. "Please come back soon."

"What happened to him?" Neville asked.

"Oh, a Slytherin prefect decided that he needed to be punished for laughing in the corridor, so he stunned him. The first spell missed him but shattered off a piece of marble on a bust the kid was standing beside, that's that cut his head. The second spell hit him square and very hard, sending him backwards where he hit his head on the wall."

"Bastard!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Did he say which one did it?" Neville growled "I'd love to kick a Slytherin's ass right about now." 

"No," Ginny replied shaking her head, "He didn't recognize him."

"We have to make sure we remind everyone to travel to and from classes together. No one is to be on their own. I know that it won't stop them from being attacked but it may lower the chances, and if its other students making them targets, at least this way they have backup." Neville said firmly.

Ginny excused herself to check on the second year, and Seamus and Neville sat in the chairs by the large fireplace.

"Say, How is Lorelei doing at school?" Neville asked Seamus.

"Oh crap!" Seamus jumped out of his chair and ran to were he had stowed his belongings earlier. He flipped the journal open and read the previous message. "Dammit." He muttered to himself.

"What's up?" Neville asked when Seamus returned to the fireplace looking crestfallen. "She didn't dump you already did she mate?"

"No, I would rather have read that then what she told me." He handed Neville the journal.

Neville read quietly and looked up wide eyed.

"I can't believe it. I would have thought that she would be safe there of all places."

"Worst part- she sent me that early this morning and I forgot to write her back because you and Ginny got caught. I was so focused on our mess that I forgot to check in with her."

"Boyfriend of the year." Neville laughed raising a butter beer bottle

"Shes gonna kill me." Seamus groaned searching his cloak pockets for a quill.

He opened the journal and scribbled a reply.

-Lor, I am so sorry I am just now responding to this. I saw it when you wrote it but we had a bit of a situation and my day has been chaos.

He stared at the pages for several minutes waiting for them to glow, each passing second made him worry a little more. Finally, after what felt like an eternity a soft glow appeared around the pages and Lorelei's handwriting appeared.

Seamus Finnigan, Please don't apologize to me about that. It's not as if you were off snogging someone else. Wait- was it? That isn't what you were really doing was it because that would just be the icing on the crap cake for today.

-No Love, I wasn't.

Good. Because I would have to kill you.

Seamus laughed out loud and smiled as he replied to her,

I watched Ginny and Neville be dragged in front of the whole school for a punishment, then met with a bunch of house elves. After that we met up with a horde of terrified students and came up with a game plan on how to avoid attacks from the Slytherins and that Death Eaters here at school. And then, Neville and I met Albus Dumbledore's brother.

Wow. And I thought my day was bad.

-Forget about this stuff. Tell me what is going on over there.

Well, last night I was studying with Rebecca and SG sent me a message that muggleborns were being taken from her dorm. So Rebecca, Brody and I rounded up as many as we could and sent them to the Manor with Chessa and Lokey. I didn't know what else to do. SG and V are with them.

-And you said this was ministry sanctioned?

Seems to be. Some ministry witch was in my apartment last night asking about V and where all of the muggleborn students disappeared to. I feigned ignorance of course but I don't think she bought it. I met with Miles earlier today. He didn't even know that student were taken last night, as a professor, you'd think he would have some insight but it seems that they are being shut out of the information. Kinda hard to know who to trust.

-Harry mentioned something similar last year to Neville. I hope you don't mind, he's reading this too.

No. It's fine. Maybe his Gran could help. Does she know anyone in America?

-He says she does. But He doesn't know how to get a message to her. All of our mail is being searched. If it weren't for that spell Miles taught me I would be leaving this journal in the Room of requirement all of the time.

Hmm. Maybe I can just send Lokey to her. Poor little bloke must be exhausted. Hes been apparating all over the place telling the parents of the muggleborns that their children are safe. Maybe I will send him in a few days.

-I have an elf I can send to Mrs. Longbottom. One of the elves here is a friend of Potter's, works in the kitchens and he's agreed to help us here in the castle.

That is a good idea. Just to give her a heads up. Don't need her on the defensive with Lokey.

Seamus spent a good hour just chatting with her through the journal. Catching each other up on everything. He told her all about the coins they are using for meetings in the Room of Requirement, and she told him about the wizard at school who seemed to be following her. This alarmed him greatly but she assured him that she was fine, she didn't go anywhere alone. She and Rebecca had identical schedules so they always walked together. She ate her meals with her, and they were often joined by Brody and Michael.

Seamus was really unhappy that the name Brody kept coming up but he trusted Lorelei, so he tried his best to overlook it. After a while he began to get tired and bid her goodnight. Before he returned to his hammock for the night, he made his rounds around the Room of Requirement, making sure no one needed anything. Ernie had volunteered to post by the door for anyone who showed up in the middle of the night for aide. Seamus nodded to him and went to lay down.

Tucking his journal under his pillow he closed his eyes tightly. The image of Lorelei swam before him. Her tanned legs, her jewel bright green eyes. The way her perfect brown curls framed her face and the way her nose crinkled when she smiled. He missed her so much.

 

 

The next few weeks were a bit of a blur. The students in the Room of Requirement worked diligently to learn more defensive spells, the gryffindors who were in dumbledore's army taught as many as they could to the younger students. The hufflepuffs worked to keep the plants healthy and ensured that they were properly tended to, despite not having any windows to provide them with sun, they still seemed to flourish. Ravenclaws could be found organizing the books that were on the shelves, a collection that seemed to grow day by day.

Seamus and Neville kept having meetings to reassure and help students several times a week. Each day new students came to the room for help. Many with concerns about teachers, Ernie McMillian reminded many of them to do the assignments because they had to keep their marks up to keep from being punished but not to preform any spells against anyone that they were uncomfortable with. This instruction was not always well received by some of the teachers, and those students who refused, were often met with severe punishments.

One night back in the dormatory, Seamus dug out his journal that he could use to communicat with Dean. They hadn't written very much. Seamus knew that Dean was on the run and was worried that he would send a message at an inoppertune time. But as the Christmas break was due to begin in just a few short days, Seamus knew that he would have to try.

He opened the journal and began to write

Hey mate. Hope you are safe, write when you can.

He closed the journal and set it on the bedside table. He was perched on the side of the bed, a bed he hadnt slept in in over a month, having spent all of his time lately in the room with the other refugee students. The dorms were supposed to be safe, but he knew that at least two Ravenclaw students who's parents weren't complying with the ministries demands to aid them, had been drug from their beds in the middle of the night by The Carrows. The students hadn't been seen again.

There was a soft ding and Seamus picked up the journal.

Safe. Pretending to be a muggle. Merlin how I miss magic, but standard electricity is nice.

Seamus couldn't help but smile. Dean having grown up in a muggle home was very fond of the lifestyle. And that included electricity. He scribbled his hasty reply.

Glad you are safe. Ready to hide out properly yet?

-Honestly, I could do with a reprieve. What do you have in mind?

Seamus smiled.

I need you head to London.

-London? That place is full of death eaters.

Term ends day after tomorrow, I will meet you in a very muggle part of town, and we will head out. There is a pub, The Skinners Arms. I'll meet you there as soon as the train comes in.

-I'll be there.

Seamus finished packing his trunk and headed back down to the common room. He stopped by Milo's table where he and several other second years were whispering.

"What's up guys" Seamus asked

"We are worried about going home," Milo looked up at him concerned.

"Don't be Milo. Going home is the best thing you can do at this point. You will be with your mum and dad, and they will keep you safe."

"We aren't worried about being safe at home. We are worried about being safe on the train."

Seamus took a deep breath. He hadn't considered the risk of leaving the school completely. There were rumors afloat that kids would be pulled off the train and kept from their parents.

"I will make sure that there are older students with all of you guys on the way home. Like prefects that patrol, we will have dumbledore's army patrolling as well."

Milo nodded and leaned back in his chair. Seamus knew that his words hadn't completely stopped their worries, but he also knew that the older students would not let it stand for the younger kids to be drug off the train, at least not without a fight.


	28. Exams and Accusations

Lorelei didn't fall asleep easily that night. She was so tired that her bones hurt but she couldn't stop thinking about that students that had been taken, the students hiding at her plantation. She had spent the better part of the afternoon in Mile's office, devising a plan to help the students she had hidden away. It wouldn't be easy but she was certain it could work. Miles knew several witches and wizards all over the country who he was certain would help them if he only asked. He made plans to visit them in the coming week.

She had called Lokey to bring Sarah Grace back to school. Having Violet missing was one thing, but if Sarah Grace was missing too the suspicions would be raised far too high. She made up a story about being in the shower while her apartment was searched. And she hadn't heard anyone outside of the bathroom. It was a thin alibi but it was all she could come up with and it was just going to have to work.

Lorelei knew she needed to sleep. She only had one more week before her portion exams began and she knew that her teachers would really be piling in as much information as they could before the tests began. Portion exams were very important, if she didn't make acceptable marks in all of her classes then she wouldn't be able to continue with them and then she wouldn't be able to apply for internships to be a healer.

She rolled over and willed herself to sleep. Thinking of the days spent this summer with Seamus on the plantation playing quidditch and sipping butterbeers late at night curled in front of the fire. Finn curled up beside her resting his head in her hand and the vibrations of his purrs lulled her to sleep.

The next day in lessons she noticed the empty desks scattered across classrooms. The remaining students had started traveling in pairs, wands seemed to be kept in their hands instead of stored in their pockets and bags in between classes. It seemed like everyone was in a state of constant vigilance. It didn't help her focus on classes. But she tried to power through. She kept her head down and tried not to let the fact that the wizard she saw the day after the raid was still following her distract her from the tasks at hand.

She kept a close eye on Sarah Grace with the help of Michael and Brody. Michael didn't like Brody very much but he knew the importance of keeping the Ward girls safe so he pushed his dislike aside.

She met with Miles Cade in his office one afternoon for what she referred to as extra help on potions theory. But they were actually meeting to discuss the plans for moving the muggle born students from the manor to other locations. Lorelei had the sinking suspicion that as soon as she returned home during Christmas break that she would have visitors from the ministry.

Miles had been able to apparate to the homes of friends, and no one had agreed to take in the students. He had to cover his tracks in case anyone from the ministry came asking questions or any of them voluntarily went to the ministry with news of his request, so he had to preform memory modifying charms on them. It wasn't until he visited Charles Horner that he found anyone willing to help. But Charles had a very strong disdain for the ministry, as well as anyone who was involved in the Dark Arts. He agreed to take in all of the students, and any of their muggle families who needed to be hidden.

Lorelei didn't see how it would be possible but Miles explained to her that he lived in the middle of no where in the Virginia mountains.

"He has over 6 square miles of property that is his and he has convinced the muggle government that it is a wildlife sanctuary. So the land is protected from muggles by a tall stone fence around the land, as well as defensive spells. It's unplottable like Hogwarts and Sawyer. And unless you have been invited in, you're not getting in. Lucky for me ole Chuck has been a good friend since we attended Sawyer together. He was a close friend of your mothers during school."

"And we can trust him to keep all of the kids safe?"

"As much as you could trust your Grandmother to keep you safe." Miles replied solemnly.

Lorelei knew then that they would be safe there. By the next weekend she had made arrangements with Lokey to have him and the rest of his Elven family to get the kids there safely. He checked in with her at Sawyer after the last of the families had been moved.

"Everyone is safe," he said with a bow.

"Thank you Lokey. Thank you so very much."

"I am just doing my job, Miss." he replied with another bow.

"No Lokey," she said sadly. "I have asked far more of you and Chessa than I should have the last few weeks."

"Miss Lorelei, may I ask you a question?" he asked her firmly.

Lorelei had never known him to do such a thing. It made her smile.

"Of course you can Lokey."

"What you're doing, hiding these children and their families- you are hiding them because it is the right thing to do, is it not?"

"Well," she stammered. "Yes, I feel that it is the right thing to do. The ministry is after them because they aren't of "pure blood" which is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. Because if they aren't then neither am I. Muggleborns have magic in their blood, but its a trait that wasn't immediately passed on to them. It was from somewhere in their families history."

"So if what you're doing is right, how could you have possibly asked more of me than you should have? My duty, my families duty is to serve your family. Your grandmother and grandfather always treated me with respect, and dignity. Far more than most of the witches and wizards out there treat their elves. And you Miss Lorelei, you have always been kind to me and to Chessa. And you treat Gilly as kind as you do Miss Sarah Grace and Miss Violet."

Lorelei smiled at him again, "That is because you are more than the help to me. You all are family to me. I appreciate all of the help you give me, and all of the work that is done around the house. I couldn't do this without you."

Lokey walked up to her and patted her arm. "I promise you Miss. You will never ask me more than I am willing to do for you."

He smiled gently at her and disapparated.

The next day, exams begun and the seventh years of the Sawyer Institute were all walking talking blobs of stress. Most of the tests were related to one another, Charms and transfiguration, herbology and postions. Lorelei was worried about her Herbology test, she felt that it didn't go as well as it should have.

It was a practical exam where she had to identify 5 plants, take proper clippings of each one and label them accordingly. Then she had to repot mandrakes; each at a different level of development, she had to prune a venamous tentatcular, and milk a mimbulous mimbiltonia. Identifying the plants was extremely difficult because they all had similar physical characteristics but each had very different properties and if they were labeled incorrectly would cause adverse reactions when she used them to make the potion assigned during her potions exam. But the following day during her potions exam there wasn't an explosion, it was exactly the right color and consistency and when she turned in her vials for marks she felt confident.

The last day of term arrived and after her final charms exam she returned to her apartment to pack. But what she found was that all of her belonging had been upended and strewn about. Lisa Patterson was standing in her living room when she walked in.

"What in the hell is going on here?" She exclaimed.

"Mind your mouth, Miss Ward. I have permission from the school board to investigate anyone I see fit if I think they are hiding information on the whereabouts of muggleborns!" Mrs. Patterson growled at Lorelei.

"So you thought they were hiding under my bed?" Lorelei replied defiantly.

"It isn't here ma'am" said a young witch who was pulling all of Lorelei's clothes from her closet. "We've looked everywhere."

"No I suppose she's hiding it quite well. Or better yet, shes got it in her school bag," Mrs. Patterson said while approaching Lorelei. She had almost gotten within reach of her when Lorelei noticed her give a small, almost imperceptible nod and someone behind her pulled her school bag off of her shoulder.

Lorelei turned and saw that it was the same wizard who had been following her for the last several weeks.

"Hey! That is mine, what are you doing!" she reached for the bag, but the wizard put his elbow out and caught her in the face with it. She cried out in pain, falling to the floor where she stayed.

Lisa Patterson dumped the contents of her bag on to the coffee table. "Aha!" she cried out victoriously. "Here it is!" She held up Lorelei's blue journal that she used to communicate with Seamus.

"No! That is PRIVATE!" Lorelei tried to stand up but the wizard pushed her back down with a thump.

The commotion they had been making had drawn the attention of other students in Lorelei's dorm. Rebecca stood in the doorway looking terrified. Brody saw Lorelei crumpled in the floor and ran in the room. He slid across the floor and pulled her in his arms, in attempts to sheild her from any further blows.

"Not anymore, it isn't." Mrs. Patterson cackled at her.

Lorelei whimpered as the journal was opened to the last message that was written inside. Mrs. Patterson read the page and growled. She flipped back several more pages and her face became read with anger. The further back she read in the journal the angrier she became.

"What is this drivel?!" Lisa Patterson shrieked. "This is nothing more that the disgusting mush of adolescent infatuation!"

"It is private!" Lorelei screamed from the floor tears streaming down her face, a bruise forming on her cheek, her eye beginning to swell. "What I say to my boyfriend is no concern of yours you old TOAD!" she buried her face into Brody's chest sobbing.

"What is going on here!" came a shout from the doorway. Miles Cade stood very still his face contorted with rage. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Mr. Cade this is a ministry matter, you needn't concern yourself with it." Lisa Patterson snarled at him, her breath tight and her chest heaving with rage.

"Oh, but I am very concerned you see. This is the Sawyer Institute NOT the ministry, and these are students, who have done nothing wrong!"

Lorelei peered up at Miles Cade who noticed her bruised and swollen face, spurring a whole new round of yelling. Insults flew from both sides, as well as not so veiled threats.

Mrs. Patterson looked defeated and tossed the journal at Lorelei's feet and stormed from the apartment. Her goon squad following closely behind.

"That's it! Show is over!" Miles called to the students in the hallway who all retreated as quickly as they could.


	29. End of Term

Brody helped Lorelei to her feet, and to the nearest chair and Rebecca ran to the bathroom to find a potion for Lorelei's eye. Miles closed the apartment door.

"Muffilialto," he said pointing his wand at the door. He turned to look at Lorelei. "Well, it looks like the spell worked on that journal of ours huh?"

"Thank Merlin's Pants it did!" Lorelei laughed. "Ow." she cradled her face in her hand.

"How did this happen," Miles asked sitting in the chair next to her, gesturing to her face.

"I walked in to them ransacking my apartment, stuff everywhere. And then she decided that I must have my journal in my bag. That goon who has been following me around grabbed my bag handed it over, and when she had the journal I tried to play scared, reached for it and he elbowed me in the face. Ass."

"But are you okay?"

"This is nothing, you should have seen me last year at Hogwarts. Took a bludger to the gut and kept flying until I fell off my broom. I'm fine."

Lorelei looked around the room with her good eye. "What's wrong, Bec?" she asked after seeing the terrified look on Rebecca's face.

"What just happened? She read your journal- you tell Seamus everything."

"You're right, I do." Nodded Lorelei, "but Mr. Cade here had an idea the other day. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier because Seamus said you showed him how to do it before he left for school. I charmed the book too look like gooey lovesick drivel to anyone who isn't me. It can sense who is touching it. And it changed from its normal contents to God only knows what."

Rebecca picked up the book, and opened it up. She read a few lines and laughed.

"This reads like you're both love sick fools. Its kinda gross actually. Listen to this.. 'I keep thinking about the first night we shared a bed. How nervous I was holding you as you fell asleep, how everyone would look at us if they found you in my dorm.' "

"BLECH! That boy of yours seems like a pansy. I hope he never has never said anything like that to you!" Brody laughed.

But Lorelei was blushing under her bruise. "He actually did say that the other day. He was terrified of getting caught. The Head of our House at Hogwarts, is not a witch to cross. We didn't do anything other than sleep it was just a terrible day. That was the day that Dumbledore was killed and he fell from the Astronomy Tower. I couldn't imagine going to my own dorm that night. I didn't make many girlfriends there. The few I did were really close to Dumbledore so my pain felt miniscule compared to theirs and I didn't want to feel like I was imposing on their grief so I sneaked in his dorm while no one was looking."

Brody looked ashamed by his joke. "Oh Lor, I'm sorry I didnt mean-"

But she cut him off with a shake of her head. "It's really okay. Seamus isn't mushy all the time. Most of the time we are talking about what's going on at our schools, and when things are particularly drab, we talk about last year and the summer to remind ourselves of better times. Not that that was a better time. But it was definitely a nicer night than either of us have had lately.

"He has been hiding out in a secret room in the castle with a bunch of other students. All of the muggle born witches and wizards had to register with the ministry before school started, most of them were never heard from again. The half bloods have been terrorized to no end, and even some of the pure blood students. One of my bestfriends over there, her whole family is considered "blood traitors" and they are being monitored by the ministry, and shes being terrorized at school. Another girl I met there, her father is the editor of a magazine and according to the information that Seamus has told me, the ministry has been after him to change the articles he has been posting and go along with the propaganda that they are putting out there, even making threats against his family."

"Wow," Brody said shaking his head. "I never considered how bad it must be there, they are on the forefront of all of this, its bad enough here, but that is just awful."

"It puts everything in a whole new perspective doesn't it?" Rebecca added.

They spent the evening cleaning up Lorelei's apartment and helping her pack for Winter break. When she stopped to write to Seamus, it was well past midnight and was surprised that he replied back quickly.

Well, the charm on the journal works, that Ministry witch was back today. And she was looking for my journal. Someone must have told her that is how you and I keep in touch. But the charm worked and it just ended up making her mad that she didn't get the information she was looking for.

-I'm glad that it worked. She definitely doesn't need to find out where everyone is!

Yea her and her little goon squad left empty handed! Score one for the good guys!

-When are you leaving for the Manor?

I am going to go as soon as I get up in the morning. Miles sent Sarah Grace and Michael home last night, but since I'm Senior Captain I needed to stay to help the first years home. As soon as I get the last one off I'm on my way home.

-So, before lunch?

Yea, should be. Why?

-You were just visited by a ministry witch Lass, I'm a little concerned and want to make sure you are safe. That is all.

I am safe Mr. Finnigan. Safe and very very tired.

-Go to sleep Miss Ward. Let me know when you are headed home tomorrow?

Absolutely. Goodnight, love you.

-Love you.

Lorelei smiled as she laid her journal on her bedside table, she picked up the potion vial beside her lamp and opened it carefully so she wouldn't spill it. Finn picked his head up to investigate and pulled away quickly.

"Smells great huh?" she laughed dabbing the potion on her cheek. The swelling had gone down slightly but the bruising hadn't begun to fade yet. She was hoping it did before she saw her father the next day. She didn't want to give him anything else to worry about.

She woke up early and made sure all of the first years she was in charge of had all of their belongings they would need and all of their pets properly stored before lining up at the fireplaces. When the last first year, a round faced red headed boy had vanished from his fireplace she picked up her trunk, and Finns cage and put them in the fireplace. She took a deep breath and grabbed her floo powder. "Martin Plantation" she said firmly as the green embers rose and wrapped themselves around her.

Lorelei hated the way everything in her field of vision spun when she traveled by floo network, she she kept her eyes tightly shut. When she felt the world stop spinning around her she opened her eyes, the view of the foyer was still coming into focus when she felt something launch itself at her legs. She looked down to see a tiny pair of arms wrapped around her knee.

"Hello Gilly," Lorelei laughed. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, Miss," Gilly replied while stepping away bashfully.

Lorelei leaned down and gave the young elf a hug. "I missed you too."

She stood up and turned to pull her luggage from the fireplace when she heard a voice call from across the room, "What about me, Lass?"


	30. Back Home

Lorelei spun around so fast she almost made herself dizzy. She thought she was imagining his voice. But she wasn't. Seamus stood in the doorway smiling at Lorelei, Dean Thomas was standing beside him.

She didn't say a word, just ran towards him and flung herself at him. He caught her with an "oof", and laughed.

"Did someone miss me?"

She didn't say a word, just kept her face buried in his chest and nodded.

"Alright Lass, alright. I won't disappear if you let go of me." He chided and he pulled her away from his body. He kissed her on the top of the head and slipping two fingers under her chin he lifted her face towards him. "What the bloody hell happened to you?!"

"Ugh!" Lorelei groaned. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Right your fine," he growled. "Half your face is swollen and bruised!"

"It's nothing Seamus, really." she tried to walk away, but he pulled her back by her arm.

"Explain this," Seamus yelled across the room.

Lorelei followed his gaze and saw Michael standing by the fireplace.

"I wasn't there man, Im sorry." Micheal replied guiltily.

"You're supposed to be watching out for her!" Seamus yelled.

"I know! But I wasn't in the room when it happened. I don't share the same dorm, I didn't know about it until Dad came around this morning to bring me back here."

"Wait a minute!" Lorelei shrieked staring daggers at Seamus. "He was supposed to be watching out for me? Do you think I can't take care of myself?"

"It's not like that Lass," Seamus stuttered. "I just, I can't be at school with you. And I worry. And He said he wouldn't let anything happen to you and here you are swollen and purple for merlin's sake!"

"Hmm hmm." Dean was clearing his throat. "It's brilliant seeing you Lorelei."

Lorelei freed herself from Seamus's grasp and hugged Dean. "Its great to see you too. I didn't think you'd actually come. How'd he talk you into it?"

"He wrote to me in the journal you charmed for me. Bloody thanks for that by the way, I was in a tavern in Surrey, trying to hide from some snatchers and the journal dinged and I decided it was time to hide somewhere proper for a while. I haven't had a regular shower in I don't know how long"

"Oh I believe you," Lorelei said mockingly, pinching her nose causing everyone to laugh, Sarah Grace and Violet were laughing the loudest.

"Yea I believe I'm probably a bit over ripe."

"We got here about 5 minutes before you did." Seamus said with a coy smile.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you, but we will talk about it later, and I will explain my face then."

Seamus just nodded his head, he knew arguing would get him absolutely no where. They ate a light lunch of sandwiches and chips on the back deck, enjoying the light December breeze. Dean made sure to sit down wind from everyone else.

"Thanks again Lorelei for allowing me to come and stay." he told her as they watched Seamus and Michael chase the girls around the backyard.

"You don't have to thank me. I wish you had come sooner. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you out there."

"Me? I'm just a muggleborn on the run. Imagine what Harry and Hermione are going through. I think Ron is with them. But the story is that he's laid up at the Weasley's with some incredibly contagious disease. I don't know how much I believe that story. Ron would never leave Harry and Hermione. Here, look at this." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, handing it to Lorelei.

It was a wanted poster. In the middle of the poster was a picture of Harry Potter himself. His eyes dancing shiftily as he looked side to side, a small smirk on his face. The words "Undesirable Number 1" stamped across the top.

"Wow." Lorelei sighed, sinking back in her chair. "I can't imagine what he is going through. It's as bad as the whispers say it is huh?"

"Yeah. But you know all of what is going on in Britain from Seamus right?"

"No, actually," she said softly. "I am pretty sure he has hid most of the dark details from me just like I have from him."

"That bad here huh?"

"Well, not completely terrible. Not like it is over there, but there's a ministry wizard who has been following me around campus. The henchman of some old toad who works in the muggle registration department. They apparently believe that I am the one who is responsible for the muggleborns going missing from Sawyer. Can you believe it?"

Dean looked at her with his eyebrows raised and they both started laughing.

"I really am glad you're here though." She added patting him on the hand. "But if you don't get a shower, I'll turn you in myself."

"Haha, Right!" Dean said, standing up. "Is there a place where I can get cleaned up?"

"Uhm yea, hang on." She replied, "Chessa?"

The door slid open as Chessa walked outside, "Yes Miss Lorelei?"

"Which of the rooms is empty and clean upstairs?"

"They all are Miss, I took the liberty of cleaning his clothes already, there were some with holes, Gilly is fixing them now. And I have taken Mr. Dean's things up to the third floor, the room Mr. Seamus was using before he moved in with you. "

Dean whistled.

"Shut up Dean," Lorelei replied rolling her eyes. "Third floor to the left. There should be plenty of soap in the bathroom, towels in the closet.

"Thanks Lor!" He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome now go, get clean, or I really will turn you in." she laughed fanning the air around her.

Seamus was winded.

"Ladies, I have to go sit down."

Violet muttered something like "Grandpa" but he let it slide. He really was winded. He jumped the steps to the deck two at a time and sat down beside Lorelei.

"Where did Dean go."

"To wash his smelly backside."

"It's about time. I was hoping when we apparated here he'd leave the stench behind. No such luck."

Lorelei didn't respond to him. He knew she was still sour about his request that Michael keep and eye on her.

"Look, Lor." he begged. "I'm really sorry I asked Michael to look after you. It was right after your Gramma died, and you were in a state. And I couldn't bare the idea that I had to leave you to deal with everything. I couldn't be around to take care of you, so I asked him to do it. I'm really sorry that it upset you."

"I'm not upset, not really." Lorelei said still watching the girls play. "I just want you to trust that I can take care of myself."

"I do." he replied placing his hand on her knee. "But I still worry about you."

She turned her gaze on him. "I know you do. And I worry about you too."

"Alright, well lets not spend the rest of the holiday dwelling on it. We have three weeks were we do not have to worry about each other's safety!"

Dean resurfaced a few moments later his previous smell had been eradicated by what Lorelei assumed to be an incredibly hot shower, as his dark skin had a pink undertone to it.

The girls seemed to have a whole years worth of energy stored so they spent the afternoon teaching Michael how to play kickball in the back yard. Only stopping when Chessa called for dinner.

They ate together in the dining room, talking about the afternoons activity, and sharing man laughs. Most of them were at Michael's expense.

"I can't help that I'm awful at it! I didn't grow up exposed to the muggle world like all of you!"

"Well mate, you've got a lot of learning to do but we will teach you," Seamus said clapping him on the back.

"Cheers to that," Michael replied raising his butterbeer.

Later that night, as Lorelei was putting the girls to bed Seamus headed for the bathroom he shared with her. He pulled his shirt over his head and winced slightly. There was a bruise that started on his side and seemed to wrap itself around his body in both directions. There were other bruises of various shades across his stomach and chest. Each one in a different stage of healing. Just under the ribs on his right side was a cut that extended down to his waist. He winced as he lightly touched it. He had just reached for the cabinet where Lorelei kept her tonics when the door opened.

"Oh! I'm sorry" She exclaimed. It took a split second for her brain to process what she was looking at. "What the hell happened to you!!"

She walked in the room and opened the same cabinet that Seamus had reached for. She began pulling out potion vials, muttering to herself.

"I'm waiting you know." She muttered at him with a scowl.

"Things are a bit tougher at school than I may have mentioned." he said guiltily.

"You don't say?!"

"I'm fine Lorelei honestly."

"The hell you are Seamus! Your entire upper half is covered in bruises. And this cut?! This cut is so deep! Why didn't you at least go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Trust me, she has enough to deal with. The kids who make it to her have kept her busy. Those of us who have had it worse? Well, we have a whole section of the room of requirement for first aid. Ginny and Neville are pretty handy at healing. Ernie helps makes potions and salves."

"So you go this how?" She asked fighting back tears.

"The bruises I've lost track of, but the cut came from one of The Carrows. They really do love their violence."

"You can't go back to that school Seamus. You just can't."

"Lorelei, if I don't, they will go after my parents."

"They can come here. We will hide them just like we've hidden all of the muggleborns and their families."

"Lass, You've met my mother, that stubborn woman isn't going anywhere. I'm going to get in the shower now, can we talk about this when I get out?"

Lorelei closed her eyes and nodded. He kissed her forhead and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Seamus sighed and turned the shower on, testing the water to get it to the right temperature to help relax his muscles and not stress his body anymore. Before stepping in he took a big swig of a tonic Lorelei left unstoppered on the cabinet. Once inside the shower, He put his forehead on the shower wall and the tears began to flow, quickly washed away by spray of the water. The stress and injuries of the last 3 months overwhelmed him, but he didn't fight it anymore. He knew Lorelei and her sisters were safe, that his best friend was safe and that he was safe. He succumbed to the sorrow and let it leave him through those tears. He used the soap and shampoo that Lorelei kept for him, and let the water run over his bruises until the water started to turn cold. He stepped out and patted himself dry, then slipped into his pajama pants.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Lorelei asked, "May I come in?"

He opened the door and saw that her face was puffy, and her eyes were red from crying. He pulled her into a hug and held his breath, Lorelei was very tentative with her touch, afraid to hurt him. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'm okay Lass, really. A little sore, but I am fine, honest."

"Let's just get you healed. She pulled potions towards her and went to work. She dabbed potion after potion onto Seamus's bruises, he winced and grabbed the sink for support.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done."

Seamus didn't say anything else while she worked. She filled a glass of water from the tap and handed him a tonic.

"Drink this," she said softly. "It will help you relax so you can sleep."

"I drank some of this before my shower, is it okay for me to take more?"

"Only if you want to sleep for the next few days."

"Yea, I'll pass on that. I've spent enough time away from you. Lets go to bed, I'm beat." Lorelei cut her eyes at him, making him laugh. "Alright, poor choice of words."

Chapter 31

The next few days Lorelei spent nursing Seamus and Dean as he also had some less than savory wounds. They used up a lot of the potions they had on hand, and Lorelei thought that it would be a good idea to make some more.

She and Miles Cade spent hours pouring over cauldrons, concocting as many potions as they could think of pepper up potions, energy boosting potions, potions to help with sore and sprained muscles. They used up almost all of her grandmother's stores and she sent Lokey to buy more. He returned hours later with more packages than Lorelei had ever seen him carry before.

"I hope you don't mind Miss," Lokey said with a bow, "I had them give me three times the amount of each item on the list that you gave me. I used to do it with your Grandmother."

"Really? How come?" Miles Cade asked him.

"It was your grandfathers idea Miss. He always said it is better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it."

Lorelei couldn't help but smile. Lokey was right, her grandfather used that phrase often. He said it was why they expanded on the manor house, saying he'd rather have the rooms, than not have enough space if anyone ever needed it.

"That was smart thinking Lokey. That means we can make even more potions and we can send them to Mr. Horner for everyone that he is housing. Chessa is already working on a very large food parcel with meats and vegetables from the store rooms. Do you think you could help her finish putting that together while we sort these ingredients?"

Lokey bowed again "Right away Miss."

"You know Lorelei, I can handle putting these away if you want to go spend time with Seamus. He won't be here for much longer." Miles told her peering over his glasses.

Seamus, Michael and Dean were once again entertaining Violet and Sarah Grace out in yard. They had started another game of kickball after lunch.

"No, I want to be here working on this. I can't do much for him while he is away at school. But I can make sure that he is prepared for whatever they need." Miles nodded. "You should have seen all of the bruises on him. And he has this giant cut, its really deep. If he were a muggle they would have sewn him up. And these injuries, they are from teachers!"

Miles didn't look up when he said, "Death Eaters you mean."

"Yes. A school full of Death Eaters. School is a place where children should feel safe. But no. They have these walking talking weapons marching about like they own the place. Doling out archaic punishments because they won't practice extremely harmful curses on one another. If Dumbledore was around he would be completely beside himself. And poor Professor McGonnagal, I know that she wants to stop them. But what is she going to do? He is too damn powerful. I hate this. And I hate that he has to go back there!"

Lorelei had started crying again. Miles was used to seeing her wipe her face as she worked on potions, but this was the first time she had talked about the sadness that filled her up inside.

"I wish my gramma was here. She would know what to do and who to talk to. She would be able to help."

Miles walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. Lorelei clung to his embrace and cried harder. The sobs racking her chest, her tears leaving salt stains on the front of his shirt. He didn't let go of her until she had cried herself out.

"Go upstairs, take a nap. I will send someone up when it is time for dinner."

"But, these ingredients." She stammered.

"No." He replied, cutting her off, "I will handle this. You go lie down. You have been going non stop since you got home from school, rest. You don't have to fix everything right away."

She reluctantly agreed and wandered upstairs, when she reached the room she shared with Seamus she walked in slowly and Gilly was there turning down her covers.

"Hey Gilly," she said with a sniffle.

"Hello Miss Lorelei." Gilly replied with a nod. "Climb on in. I put fresh sheets on this morning, and there is a cold glass of water on the bedside table. When it is time to eat I will come and fetch you."

Lorelei nodded and crawled into the bed. She hadn't slept so peacefully since before her grandmother passed away.


	31. Grateful for Elves

It was pitch black outside when she woke up, the lamp beside her bed burning low was barely enough to illuminate the clock on her table, it read 3:30. She sat up and nudged Seamus who groaned as he rolled over, rubbing his face.

"Whassamatter?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing awake Love, its still dark out." He asked softly rubbing her arm.

"No one woke me for dinner, now im rested and starving." her stomach growled aggressively. Seamus laughed at her sitting up and shaking his head. "I'm glad my hunger is funny to you."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Lass. Three people tried to wake you for dinner myself included. And you were so grumpy you growled at poor Gilly and terrified her to the point of shaking."

"I did not." She whispered holding her hand over her mouth

"You did. Grumpy Lorelei is a mean person. The scowl on your face would make a goblin cringe."

"Oh no," She whimpered. "I don't even remember being so awful."

"We all understood. You've been running yourself ragged for a week trying to take care of everyone." Seamus reached for her hand. "The good news is that Miles made exceptionally fast work of sorting ingredients and stewing more potions. He has already sent a rather large supply to his friend in the mountains. Chessa and Lokey managed to put together a very impressive package of food and clothes for the refugees as well. Honestly, they out did themselves and deserve a raise, ya know if you actually paid them. Why don't you pay them by the way? As much as you love them, and your Gramma did too, but you still don't pay them."

"I do actually, they just don't know it. They would never take money. House-elves want to work, its like in their DNA or something. But Gramma has been putting money in a special account for decades for Chessa's family. Chessa's mother and father before they passed, they lived off of the money that was in the account, and when Chessa and Lokey are unable to work due to age or illness or whatever may effect them, they will be able to live off of it too. And they will of course be able to maintain their quarters here in the manor."

"Their quarters?"

"Yes Seamus," Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Where do you think they sleep?"

"I hadn't even thought about it. But I suppose they would have to, eh?"

Lorelei shook her head. "Seriously? Of course they have to sleep, and live." laughing she added, "They may be elves, but in my opinion, they still deserve privacy and time to themselves. Which is why I will make them take time off several times a year, just like Gramma Belle did. The white door in the kitchen? That is the door to their quarters."

"Have you ever been back there?"

"A few times, when Chessa's mother was sick, when Gilly was born, and when I got them new drapes for their living room."

"You bought them drapes?"

"No. I had a seamstress in town make them. The sheer number of questions that old muggle asked was astounding. 'What do you need drapes this small for?' 'Are they for a play house?' I sent them all out for the afternoon and put them up myself and Chessa was completely beside herself over them. She kept saying she couldn't take them. I had to use my master voice to get her to calm down. It really was a sight."

"Your master voice?" Seamus asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hey I'm not proud of it, but there is a certain tone that you get, and they have to listen and obey even when they don't want to. I felt bad having to use the tone because it feels wrong, but every once in a while, its required. Gramma compared it to disciplining a child."

"Formidable woman your Gran."

"That she was. I'm starving, I'm going to the kitchen for a snack. Want to come with me?"

Seamus yawned "Sure Lass, but you better make coffee."

As they crept down the upstairs hall, Lorelei peeked in the girls room to check on them. She wasn't surprised when she saw that Violets bed was messed up yet empty. She was curled in a ball on Sarah Grace's bed like every other night since they had been back to the plantation. Lorelei smiled and quietly closed the door trying not to disturb them.

When they entered the kitchen and found Dean sitting at a counter, his hands wrapped around a mug a rucksack at his feet.

"What's going on mate?" Seamus asked startling Dean.

"Oh, Hey man. I was going to leave you a note. I was sitting here trying to decide what to say."

"What do you mean, you were going to leave a note?" Lorelei asked "You weren't actually thinking of leaving were you?"

"Yeah, I was." Dean stammered. "I feel like I should be doing something. Hiding isn't helping anyone."

"It's helping you mate!" Seamus replied rather loudly. "You are doing something. You are staying safe, out of the ways of snatchers who would chuck you in Azkaban for the hell of it."

"Seamus, shhh." Lorelei pleaded. "not so loud, you'll wake the elves."

"Sorry." he replied to her before rounding on Dean. "You aren't going anywhere. Not until after the holidays, if you feel like you need to 'do something' then. I am sure that Miles can talk to Mr. Horton about you going to help with the refugees. But you're not going anywhere tonight. You hear me?"

Dean was staring into his mug again. "Yeah. Okay, I hear you."

Seamus clapped Dean on the back and picked up the rucksack "Good man. I am going to take your bag upstairs."

After she heard him on the stairs, Lorelei sat beside Dean. "Talk to me, tell me what is going on."

"I don't know Lor. I just..." he said in a hushed voice. "I feel like I should be doing something. Like me being here is not going to help get rid of You-Know-Who. Like hiding is just cowardice."

"Where did this come from?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up a few hours ago, and felt like I could be doing more. I had this dream that I was in a tent on a riverbank, and it was snowing and I felt like I had a purpose, like I was doing something to be rid of him."

"That was just a dream Dean. Seamus is right. You coming here, is keeping you safe. I am so glad he talked you into it. I know he was worried, and honestly I have been to. Things are just going to continue to get worse, and having you out of the woods and in a safe place is a blessing."

"But I feel useless, and it's not like I fit in the family dynamic around here."

"What do you mean?" Lorelei questioned him. "Family dynamic?"

"This is a family Lorelei. You and Seamus, Sarah Grace and Violet. Even Miles and Michael."

"Okay, I'll give you that. But Dean, Come on. You ARE part of this family! You and Seamus are like brothers and the girls adore you. I think Violet even has a little crush on you."

Dean smiled. "She does blush a lot around me doesn't she?"

"You are part of this mismatched family and you always will be, so please don't ever feel like you don't fit in or belong. As for feeling useless? I can fix that. I have a laundry list of things that need to get done, and ill be more than happy assigning some of those things to you."

"Fair enough."

The white door creaked open, the slenderest of gray fingers wrapping themselves around the door, a large eye peering out. "Oh, Miss Lorelei." Lokey said, "Forgive me, I heard voices I came to check on things."

"It's Miss Lorelei?" Came a concerned voice behind the door which was pulled open. "What is wrong Miss Lorelei?"

"Nothing Chessa, go back to bed."

"I will not," she replied tersly. "It's the middle of the night, why are you awake?"

"I woke up and was hungry, so I came down for a snack, Dean and I were just talking."

"I will be right back," Chessa said turning around, "I am gonna get dressed and make you a big breakfast."

"Oh really Chessa, that isn't necessary. I was going to get some fruit and go back to bed."

"You know that is of no use Miss," Lokey sighed. "She's going to do it anyway."

And indeed she did, within five minutes Chessa had already begun to cook a fabulous breakfast, full of Lorelei's favorites. Dean sighed as a large platter of breakfast meats was placed on the table before him. Ham, bacon, and sausages piled high, another platter of eggs and hashbrowns, a platter with pancakes and french toast.

"Uhmm. Lorelei, I love your elf. But I think she messed up." Dean said skeptically. "I am not sure that she meant to send this in here." He prodded the contents of the bowl with a large spoon that appeared with it. "What is this? It looks like curdled off colored milk. BLARGH! It's so lumpy! And what are the chunks of green stuff floating in it?!"

Lorelei peered across the table, and let out a barking laugh that she couldn't seem to stifle. Seamus stood up from his place across the table so that he could see the substance that Dean was still poking with the spoon and soon joined Lorelei in laughter.

Dean was staring at his friends, thinking that they were barking mad. "What are you laughing at?"

"Dean," Lorelei gasped for breath. "That is grits, Chessa special recipe by the smell of them."

"That is food?"

"Sure is mate," Seamus replied with a nod, the trace of laughter still on his face. "And its delicious. Just try them. You will see what I'm talking about." Seamus moved to Dean's side of the table and spooned a large helping on to the plate Dean had already ladened down with eggs and sausage and bacon.

"OY! It's running all over the place. My eggs are drowning!" Dean cawed.

"Eggs are fantastic in grits." Lorelei replied matter-of-factly

With his face wrinkled he took a hesitant bite. As his features relaxed Seamus said, "What did I tell you mate? These American's know how to eat."

"It's not too bad" Dean replied abashed. "You're right tho, the eggs are pretty good in this. But honestly, what is the green stuff?"

"Those is called scallions Mister Dean." squeaked a small voice. No one heard Gilly walk in the room but all three of them turned to look at her while she spoke, making her blush slightly. "I made the grits this morning. I hope they is to your liking."

"Gilly my dear," Lorelei replied with a warm smile. "These grits are amazing!"

Gilly smiled broadly, placing a jar of jam onto the table and skipped back to the kitchen.

"Your elves are pretty great, you know that?" He asked Lorelei with a nod towards the kitchen.

"Yes, I do." She replied. Thinking of everything that her family of elves had done for her and her friends in the last year. Lokey trying to save her Gramma Belle, getting the girls and all of the muggle borns out of school and their families to safety. All of the upkeep that Chessa and Lokey did keeping the manor house in running order, making sure all of the plantation workers get paid while she was at school, keeping all of the family secrets. Lorelei was beyond thankful for them. And everything they continued to do for her family.


	32. Her Again

By lunch the following day, the entire manor was draped in Christmas decorations. Strings of lights were wrapped around every column on the expansive porch, around every banister and railing. Fireplaces were draped in pine garland, there was a wreath in every window, and the largest Douglas-Firr anyone had ever seen was in the living room. Mistletoe hung from every doorway, which Lorelei thought was Gilly's idea.

They spent the days before Christmas decorating cookies of all manner of shapes and sizes and putting the finishing touches on their decorations. Lokey pulled the box of stockings out of the attic on Christmas eve. Lorelei hung up each one carefully on the mantle, running her hand along the names. She put Sarah Grace and Violet's in the middle, to the left she hung stockings bearing the names,

"Michael," "Miles," and "Dean." To the right she hung stockings bearing the names, "Timothy," "Seamus," and "Lorelei." The wall beside the fireplace where her family hung the stockings of the members that they had lost. This would be the first year that the wall would have three stockings on it instead of the two that had adorned the wall for so many years.

Lorelei blinked a silent tear from her eyes when a sudden buzzing sound occurred. The house that had previously been full of the sound of laughter from the girls, laughter that was replaced with panicked silence. There was someone on the property. Lokey appeared in front of Lorelei with a crack without being summoned.

"I will take Violent and Dean to the cellar with your permission Miss." he said with wide eyes.

"No," Lorelei said shaking her head.

"But Lor!" Miles called from across the room. "We have to get them out of here."

"I know that. But honestly, I don't think the cellar is going to give enough shelter right now. I just have a feeling." She turned to Lokey. "Take them to Mr. Horton's, and fast then get them back here! Dean you're going to have to explain to Mr. Horton who you are and why you are there!"

The buzz sounded again but it was louder which meant that whoever was there, was approaching the main fence.

"Take this!" Miles exclaimed pressing what looked like a coin into Dean's hand. Lokey grabbed Dean's other hand and disapparated with a crack. Two more cracks could be heard as he landed upstairs to get Violet and when he left the house.

Another buzz sounded breaking the silence in the house again. Michael and Sarah Grace decended the stair case, Miles ushered them into the kitchen where Chessa had been baking more cookings.

"Lets go make it look like we've been busy decorating."

Seamus removed the stockings from the mantle with Dean and Violet's names, quickly added an extra hook and moved the stockings from the wall to the empty spaces he had made. He hastily shoved the stockings into the box and moved it to the side with the other decorations they decided not to hang up.

The buzzer sounded again, making a pulsing tone this time announcing that someone was at the gate. Lokey appeared just before and was off with a crack as it sounded only to return a moment later.

"Miss, someone from the ministry to see you. There are about 6 witches and wizards with her. She's got a very stern face." Lokey said with a bow.

"Thank you Lokey, go back to whatever you were doing before the first buzzer. We need to make it look like it is just a normal day here."

He bowed again and was off with another crack. Lorelei peeked into the kitchen, Miles, Michael and Sarah Grace were all wearing aprons. There was all manner of things smudged and smeared along them, powder on Sarah Grace's cheeks and mess strewn about the counters giving off the impression that they had indeed been baking.

Chessa and Gilly were in the corner, polishing the already very shiny silver set. Chessa eyeing the mess that Miles had made with a stressed expression.

Lorelei saw the group of people marching towards the manor. She went to the couch and grabbed a few books off the bookcase. "Seamus, come sit with me."

He sat on one end, Lorelei on the other. She kicked off her shoes and put her feet across his knees, while he pulled the blanket off the back to drape over her. She handed him a book. "Read a bit of this really quick, make it seem like you have actually been interested in it."

Seamus looked at the title, he was in luck. "I actually read this book a few times while at Hogwarts." P

"Perfect." Lorelei looked at the book in front of her and her breath caught in her throat. It was a journal of her Gramma Belle's. She hastily flipped through the pages, worried that there would be something in the journal that would cause concern if a ministry official were to read it, but it seemed to be pretty harmless. Lorelei found a passage about the apple crop of 1990 and pretended to read it.

The doorbell rang and she whispered "Game time," to no one in particular.

A moment later Chessa could be heard opening the door, and ushering the visitors inside. Lorelei listened to her tiny footsteps as they pattered in the foyer and down the hall, followed by heavier footfalls of the witches and wizards who had come to call.

"Miss Lorelei," Chessa called.

"Mhmmm?" Lorelei replied not looking up from her book.

"Miss, there is someone from the ministry here to see you." She announced sheepishly.

"Mmhm-." Lorelei glanced up quickly and returned her gaze to the pages. She quickly snapped her head up, as if she had just registered what the elf had said. "What? Sorry... " she looked up at the group standing behind Chessa and saw the witch who raided Sawyer. "You wouldn't think reading about an old apple crop was interesting, but that woman sure did have a way with words." She closed the book, "Please, please forgive me. Come in." She waved them into the room.

Ms. Patterson had a look of disapproval on her face that she didn't seem to attempt to hide.

"Miss Ward, there will be no need for niceties. I am here to inspect your home and grounds."

Lorelei sat up and looked at her quizzically. "Okay, I am not opposed to any inspections. But I have to ask, what is this all about? Surely not any more nonsense about the muggle borns you seem to have misplaced?"

"Lass," Seamus whispered. "Stand down."

"No," Lorelei snapped at him. "I will not. I haven't done anything wrong. I didn't at school, and I haven't here. Like I said, I have no problem with an inspection if that is what you are calling it. Search my home, and every acre of my land. I have nothing to hide. But I will say this right now, If one of your goons so much as touches any of us without provocation there will be problems." She eyed the wizard who elbowed her in the face while at Sawyer, who shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Yeah, I'm talking about you."

"Threats are not necessary here Miss Ward." Ms. Patterson said sharply. "We are simply here to ensure that you aren't harboring any fugitives."

"Yeah, yeah. Go right ahead. I will be right here reading about apples." Lorelei said waving her off. She sat back against the side of the couch, putting her feet back across Seamus' lap.

"You two, go check the upper floors. You two go check the grounds, and you two check this floor and the basement. Don't leave any space unchecked."

"Don't break anything either!" Lorelei called from the couch. "You break it, you'll buy it."

Seamus smirked and patted her knees. "Now, now Lass." he chided her flipping the page of his own book.

Ms. Patterson walked around the room, pausing at the bookcase to read several titles. Her fingers pulling volumes at random, each time she seemed to slightly hold her breath. She sighed and walked to the fireplace. Seamus let his gaze drift from the pages of his book to the woman reading the names on the stockings. He had never felt such disdain for someone he didn't know.

Ms. Patterson turned and glared at him as if she could feel him watching her.

"There are hooks here on the wall." She said suspiciously.

Lorelei looked at her as if to say, what about it.

"Where there other stockings hung here?"

"Lorelei's family used to hang the stockings for her mother and granpap there instead of at the mantle. Chessa hung the hooks in anticipation that the tradition would continue, this year adding Belles."

Lorelei let a ragged sigh escape her lips.

"I suggested that we hang them on the mantle with the other stockings. They may not be here physically but they will always be here in her heart. And I feel that they should be remembered during this time of year."

"Humph." she huffed.

"It's what I would do if I had lost a parent." Seamus replied with a sigh looking back at his book dismissively.

"And how is it that you are here Mr. Finnigan?"

"I came on a travel permit. My ministry didn't want to uphold it but as it was approved in June before school let out last term, and I had done nothing to deem myself as untravel worthy they had no reason to kept me there."

"You applied for your travel permit before term ended?" Lorelei smiled at Seamus, the warmth in her eyes was genuine.

"I applied for it before easter last year, Lass. I knew that I would want to be here with you as long as you were still putting up with me."

"I'd like to see a copy of this permit."

Seamus let out an audible sigh, "Sure I will go get it out of my trunk. It's just in my case upstairs in our room." He moved Lorelei's feet and stood, taking a moment to stretch as if he was stiff from prolonged sitting.

"I had Gilly unpack your case though."

"I know you did. It was a waste because your present wasn't in there. But it was a good plan." he tossed the book in his seat and headed towards the stairs as Chessa entered from the kitchen, a tea tray rattling as the walked.

Seamus entered the bedroom he shared with Lorelei to find one of the wizards shining his lit wand under the bed.

"Afraid you won't find any muggleborns under there mate." He chided at him entering the large closet. He pulled his case from the top shelf, and returned to the bedroom. He propped the case on the bed and gave it a hard thump, making the wizard take a step back. "The latch sticks if you don't use a little force." he explained with a small shrug as the latch popped open.

Seamus riffled through the pocket inside the case, muttering to himself, "permit, permit..... where is that per-Ah-hah. There the little bugger is." he snapped the case closed and returned it to the closet and left the room. "Cheers mate."

As he decended the stair case he could her Ms. Patterson asking questions about the whereabouts of her father.

"We went to the lighthouse where your father and sister live. He was not there, and it looks like your sister hasn't been there in months."

"Well of course she hasn't" Lorelei responded, her voice full of aggravation. "My dad works 18 hours a day, Sarah Grace has been staying here with me since school dismissed."

"I see," she replied skeptically

"Here you go." Seamus held the permit out to the witch. "You'll see that I am clear to be here until January 4th. I will return home to Ireland with my parents until the school term resumes."

Lorelei stirred on the couch. "With your parents" she asked excitedly. "Your parents are coming for Christmas? When will they be here? You should have told me! I don't have rooms made up for guests!"

"Slow down Lass," Seamus said calmly. "They are spending Christmas in Ireland. They will be here for New Years. It was supposed to be a surprise." He added dejectedly. "But I guess that is shot now."

"I get to meet your dad!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"That you do. And he is going to love you, almost as much as I do."

Ms. Patterson who was reading Seamus' permit clicked her tongue at the profession of love. "This seems to be in order. I assume that your parents have the proper paperwork to visit."

"Me Mam does. My Fa is a muggle so he doesn't need permission to leave the country. Mam did make the notation that she was travelling with him though. They will be coming by way of airplane, much to mams disapproval."

Lorelei crowed with joy "Your mom, on a muggle plane? Oh that will be a sight to see! I hope someone takes pictures."

One of the wizards Ms. Patterson sent upstairs had finally returned, holding a blanket. Lorelei recognized it at once. It was one Violet had brought with her after her parents passed away. He held it out for inspection. "This was on one of the beds upstairs. The bed looks like it hasn't been slept in but the blanket seems to be freshly laundered."

"Well, well." Ms. Patterson replied. A malicious smile creeping over her face. "Why would you have a freshly laundered blanket of Miss Winston's if she is no where to be found?

Seamus glanced at Lorelei nervously, he thought for sure they were doomed.

"I'm not entirely sure. But we can find out. Chessa! Gilly!"

The kitchen door opened and the two elves walked in quickly, and quietly.

"Yes Miss?" Chessa asked as they both bowed.

"They found Violets blanket on her bed. It still smells fresh, did one of you wash it recently?"

The elves looked at each other but it was Gilly that responded. "Yes Miss." She said with a very low bow she voice heavy. "Miss Violet liked the smell of it when it came off the steam line. She always said it smelled like her mother. I knows she misses her a lot and I thought if she was found and came home she would like her blanket to smell like her mother again."

Chessa took Gilly's hand, and squeezed it gently. Lorelei smilled at Gilly, and looked at the ministry witch. "Well, there you have it. Gilly was just being thoughtful."

But she wasn't happy with that answer and rounded on the elves. "Why would a child who stole magic return to a magical household elf?! She is wanted for questioning by the ministry. Why would you do something welcoming for someone who has stolen magic and concealed herself in such a way?!"

Lorelei quickly lept from the couch and put herself in between them, holding her hands up.

"That is enough of that. If anyone is to admonish my elves, it will be me. As I am their master." Lorelei said firmly, drawing herself up as tall as she could.

Seamus couldn't help but admire her courage, squaring off at a ministry official was no small feat.

"You may return to your work," Lorelei said softly to the elves. Turning back to the witch before her her tone shifted to stern again. "You will mind yourself in my home. That elf you just raised your voice to, she is but a child! She does not know exactly why Violet is not here, and she has missed her in her absence. Gilly took care of her the days after her parents were murdered and became attached to the girl. So you should be able to understand the sentiment behind her action. Or are you so cold hearted that a simple emotional action is lost on you?"

"There is no need for your tone Miss Ward."

"There most certainly is. You show up at my home, goon squad in tow to scour the place for people who aren't here. All after your raid on Sawyer was foiled by a party unknown. You decided for whatever reason I was behind it. You searched my dorm, damaging my property in the process, as well as leaving me injured. There was no evidence there to support your claim, there is no evidence here. The straws you are grasping at are getting more and more slippery with every attempt and you decide to take it out on my elf.

I don't know who your supervisor is but they will absolutely be getting an owl from me about your behavior here today, and at Sawyer." Lorelei continued, her voice getting louder and louder. "I can't imagine that they would truly approve of your misguided actions.

Miles entered through the kitchen door with a puzzled look on his face. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Just fine," the ministry witch replied. "I will wait on the porch for the rest of my team." she turned and headed for the door, the wizards she had assigned to search the house joining her moments later.

Lorelei sat back down on the couch and glared at the window, watching Ms. Patterson pace for several minutes until the rest of her team joined them and they headed down the driveway to the gate.


	33. Marriage Bonds

Lorelei paced while watching the ministry wizards retreating backs. As soon as they became small spots of color in the distance, she swooped into the kitchen. Chessa had her arm around Gilly in the corner. Gilly was crying.

"Shush now child," she chided her. "It's okay. The misses is not mad at you"

"But she is!" Gilly wailed between her sobs.

"But she isn't." Lorelei said as she approached them. Lorelei knelt and put her hands out towards Gilly. "Come here."

Gilly reluctantly released her hold of her mother and stepped towards Lorelei, who immediately scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"That was good thinking Gilly," Lorelei said reassuringly. "You did a wonderful job dealing with that witch."

"But Miss, you... you sounded so mad."

"I was, but not at you." Lorelei said with a soft smile. "I couldn't ask for better elves. Your explination was perfect. Please don't think that I am mad at you."

Gilly nodded and Lorelei set her on the floor, she stood up and walked over to Sarah Grace, kissing her on the forehead, they all stood in the kitchen in silence for a long time.

Miles was the first to break the silence. "I should probably go get Dean and Violet."

"That is probably a good idea," Lorelei nodded. "Take Lokey with you."

With a returning nod, Miles left the room and moments later, a distinct popping sound could be heard in the living room.

Lorelei saw the concerned look on Sarah Grace's face and said "Don't worry kiddo, everything is fine. That old toad didn't find anything, and she won't."

"But she just showed up!" Sarah Grace exclaimed "What if we were didn't know she was coming?"

"Ahh Little Lass," Seamus said with a sly smile. "That is the perk of all of your Gram's protection spells, and the others that your sister put on the property. No one is getting in without permission, and no one will get close without us knowing about it."

"Mister Seamus is right little miss." Chessa said with a smile. "You are safe here, and as long as Lokey and I are here, no harm will become you."

Tears began to well in Lorelei's eyes as she saw the love that Chessa had for her little sister. She turned and walked from the room, followed closely by Michael and Seamus. She walked across the house, into her Gramma Belle's office. She ran her hands across the cool leather of the chair, and sat down with a sigh.

"Lor, are you okay," Michael asked hesitantly.

Lorelei looked up at him, and then at Seamus. "She thought of everything. How in the world will I ever be able to do like she did? She was 12 steps ahead, all of the time."

"Lass, you are steps ahead already."

"How do you figure," she asked sharply. "That horrible woman has shown up twice now!"

"Yea, but she didn't find anything." Seamus replied. Michael nodded fervently. "And if we keep being vigilant, she won't!"

"I suppose you are right," Lorelei nodded sinking into the chair.

"Did either of you see what my Dad put in Dean's hand before Lokey got him out of here?"

"No," Seamus answered.

"I did," Lorelei said quizzically. "I don't know what it was though. It looked like a coin."

"It was a coin," Miles said from the doorway. Dean stood behind him and held up the coin. "This coin is what the resistance used during the first war."

"Can I see that?" Seamus said approaching Dean.

"I know what you're thinking mate," Dean said with a smile, handing him the coin. "They are really similar to Hermione's coins."

Seamus turned it over with his fingers examining the coin. Stamped across it were the words, "Liberty" and "In God We Trust". It was a large, slightly heavy coin of silver the profile of a man on the front, a large eagle on the back.

"That is a muggle half dollar," Miles explained. "We carried these years ago, I keep mine close to remind me of who I am and what I stand for. Especially in the wake of last years discoveries."

Miles was referring to discovering that his wife, Michael's mother was involved very heavily in the dark arts and had imperious him during the first war. She had also plotted and completed a plan to rid herself of Lorelei's mother Paige and the threat she thought Paige was against her marriage.

"I knew that is Horton saw this coin, the markings on the side of it that he would be able to trust Dean."

"We have coins like this at Hogwarts," Seamus said with a grin pulling his own coin from his pocket handing it to Miles. "We use them to communicate."

"Ingenious." Miles said in awe.

"Yeah. Hermione Granger is seriously smart." Dean replied. "Without her and Potter I don't know that I would have made it while on the run."

Miles, Seamus and Dean spent the rest of the morning discussing ways of secret communication; Journals, coins, the floo network, burning messages. Lorelei was intrigued by burning messages thinking that it would be convenient while at school. She knew that the floo network would be out of the question. If it weren't dangerous to communicate with it before, it definitely was now that the ministry was keeping an eye on her.

As Miles couldn't remember the exact charm work needed to preform the spell Lorelei set to task, scouring her grandmother's shelves. She pulled all of the books she thought might be helpful and with the help of Chessa, several large stacks began to form. It wasn't until Sarah Grace and Violet brought to her attention that it was still Christmas Eve and they wanted to carry out the usual Martin-Ward family traditions.

"Oh girls!" she exclaimed with her hands over her mouth. "You should have said something sooner. I completely lost track of time!"

Lorelei abandoned her book quest and rounded up the guys who had started making notes and what looked like diagrams and schematics on the dining room table.

Sarah Grace had spent her morning telling Violet about all of the traditions that they did as a family every year, making special note to complain that they hadn't gotten to do them last year because Lorelei was away at school. She made sure to complain very loudly about that fact indeed.

"I can't wait to see the lights!" Violet called while running up the stairs to fetch her shoes as Lorelei instructed them to do.

"Lorelei..." Miles said quizzically. "How exactly are you going to take a girl who is wanted by the authorities out to look at holiday lights? Especially considering they are watching you and your house?"

"Oh bollocks" Seamus sighed.

"Don't you worry about that." She smiled. "I have a lovely batch of polyjuice potion and a few hairs from some kids at school."

"Why do you have your classmates hair?" Michael asked with a confused and concerned look on his face.

"You never know when you are going to need to look like someone else in times like these." Lorelei replied. "Gramma Belle always had extra polyjuice potion tucked away, she taught me about the hairs. I am just going to go get them from my school trunk." She made her way up the stairs and called for the girls to put it in gear.

Michael who was standing nearest the staircase looked around and said, "And she worries she will never be as prepared as her grandmother."

After the girls has been rounded up, Dean and Violet took a dose of polyjuice potion. Violet transforming into a half blood girl named Taliah from her year, and Dean into a seventh year student Lorelei knew fairly well. He was on the boys quidditch team, a very tall, broad young man by the name of Daniel Cotherman.

"How do I look?" Dean asked

"Weird mate" Seamus replied clapping him on the shoulder. "But if you can't do an American accent you should probably not talk at all."

"Right" He replied with a nod. "No talking, I am sick- laryngitis." he feigned a cough that made the girls laugh.

Lorelei lead them all outside to the garage where a very large muggle vehicle awaited them. They all climbed in, Lorelei in the drivers seat, Seamus sat up front with her. They were about to leave when a small voice called from the driveway.

"Wait!"

Chessa was running out the door with a note in her hand.

"Miss Lorelei!" she said breathlessly. "Your father called. He is too busy right now to leave the Inn but said he will be here before the girls go to bed."

"Okay Chessa, thanks for letting me know. Saves us a little time actually."

"You're welcome."

But Lorelei could tell that wasn't all that Chessa wanted. She looked concerned and kept glancing back to the house.

"What is is Chessa?"

"Oh, nothing Miss."

"No, there is something," lorelei protested. "What is it?"

"Begging your pardon Miss, but I think that you shouldn't be going."

"Oh." Lorelei said quickly.

"I'm sorry Miss, I know it is not my place. But I do sorry, ever so much."

Lorelei thought quietly for a moment. "Would you feel better if Lokey came with us?"

Chessa smiled at Lorelei and nodded vigorously. She turned toward the house and waved, and Lokey walked out quickly. The back door of the car opened and he hopped in shivering slightly.

"We will be back in a few hours Chessa. Please make sure dinner is almost ready when we get home."

Chessa bowed in response and darted back to the house.

Lorelei turned in the seat to look at Lokey. He looked embarrassed.

"I am so sorry Miss. Please forgive her boldness."

"Nothing to forgive." Lorelei said with a smile and they headed off to look at the muggle holiday decorations.

They drove for a little over an hour before Sarah Grace and Violet started to get restless, she decided it would be a good time to head back to the plantation. They had seen all of her favorite places, the parks, the old shops in downtown, and the farm house with cut outs of woodland creatures in all manor of christmas frivolity.

Seamus had his and resting on her knee while she drove, Michael, Dean and Lokey were sitting in the middle of the vehicle, and the girls and Miles were sitting in the third row. Lorelei was thinking about the dinner that would be waiting for them when they got home, her Gramma Bells recipe of Broccoli Cheese soup and bacon sandwiches. It was a holiday tradition going back as far as Lorelei could remember. For dessert there was always a slice of red velvet swiss roll and a steaming cup of hot cocoa, full to the brim with marshmallow crème. She could feel her mouth start to water when a gasp came from the back seat.

"What just happened?" Lorelei called over her should.

Dean was the first to respond. "Something is wrong with your elf Lorelei."

"What?" Lorelei turned her head trying to see Lokey but it was too dark. "Hang on, I am going to pull over." She made her way into the nearest driveway and stopped the car. She twisted around in her seat to look at Lokey, who was wide eyed, and stiff as a board. She had only seen him go rigid like this a few times, and she knew that it wasn't good.

She unbuckled her seat and turned all the way around, reaching her hand out, she took Lokey's in her own.

"What is going on?" Miles asked from the last seatrow.

"Chessa is talking to Lokey," She said with a shush. "He has to concentrate to hear her and im guessing since we are so far from home, he has to work really hard to hear her." Lorelei could see his lips twitching, and she knew he was talking to her as well.

After several minutes, his posture began to soften and his eyes came back into focus. He squeezed Lorelei's hand, "Miss, I'm afraid there is something going on at the Manor."

"Tell me." Lorelei said, her voice rang with authority.

Lokey closed his eyes. "The woman from the ministry is there again, there are two other wizards with her. They have searched the house again, Chessa excused herself to speak after they started to interrogate your father."

"Daddy? Why would she ask Daddy anything?" Sarah Grace asked concerned.

"Probably just digging for information sweetie," Miles reassured her gently. His voice was solid but his eyes screamed of panic.

"He doesn't know anything, I haven't told him a single thing about whats going on in our world. He wouldn't know how to process it. He knows the basics, but the stuff that is going on at home, with Violet, the other muggleborns, he is clueless. He doesn't even know Dean is at the house." Lorelei said firmly trying to settle the fear that everyone else was feeling. "We have to go back to the house, but you Dean, you and Violet cannot be seen."

"Chessa said they have already searched the house and property again," Lokey explained, "I can take them to the old tobacco barns on the far side of the plantation, there is a cellar that is warm during the winter, as soon as they leave, we can move them back to the main house."

"Perfect. Violet, I know that this has been a crazy few days, but I have to send you with them again okay? Dean will keep you safe until the coast is clear. Right Dean?"

"Of Course I will!" Dean stated firmly. And Lokey grabbed their hands and was gone in a pop.

Sarah Grace moved to the middle seat and Lorelei pulled out of the driveway and headed straight back to the plantation.

After several miles of quiet, it was Michael who spoke first. "Is anyone going to to explain to me what the hell just happened?"

"Language!" his father scolded.

"He isn't entirely wrong though Mr. Cade, what exactly is going on? How exactly did Lokey and Chessa communicate while he was here and she was there?"

"The marriage bond." Lorelei stated matter-of-factly.

"The what?"

"The Marriage bond is something that happens when elves exchange vows. An elf has incredibly powerful magic. They do not need a wand to wield it, they don't speak incantations, they can think of it, snap their fingers for somethings and magic just happens. When two elves are bound in matrimony, their magic becomes stronger. They can intuit each others thoughts when they are near one another, but when they are far away like tonight, they have to concentrate to make a solid connection, they can speak to one another, like we do with the floo network. Just without the whole putting your head in a fire thing."

"Wicked." Seamus said with a smile.

"Not all wizards feel that way about it though," Miles replied heavily. "That is why so few elves are actually married."

"Well then how to they have babies?" Sarah Grace asked.

Lorelei groaned. The talk. She was not ready for this right now.

"Well elves make babies a lot differently than we do Sarah Grace," Miles responded. "They can have babies without being married."

"We can have babies without being married too. There is a boy in my year, his mom and dad aren't married."

"Well, they are the exception to the rule! Just like Chessa and Lokey are the exception to the rule for elves."

"I like that," Sarah Grace said leaning back in her seat, "It makes Gilly more special."

They were quiet for the rest of the ride. When the parked the car, Lorelei reminded Sarah Grace that she was not to mention that Violet was there at all after school started.

"I know Lorelei. I've got this." she replied and marched through the door calling for her dad like everything was indeed normal.

"That kid is growing up too fast" Lorelei sighed with tears in her eyes.

"No, no Lass. None of that," Seamus said wiping her face. "You have to talk in there like everything is as it should be. Its Christmas! We just looked at tons of muggle lights that are pretty spectacular honestly. We are going to have supper, and dessert and watch that Granch movie you and Sarah Grace keep talking about."

Lorelei crowed with laughter.

"What?" Seamus looked at Miles and Michael. "What did I say? Have you gone completely barmy you crazy american girl? Me mum warmed this would happen."

"Hey!" Lorelei playfully swatted at him. "Your mum doesn't like me first off. And its called the Grinch not the Granch."

Lorelei lead the way to the door laughing and walked in shaking herself out of her coat. She walked thought the mudroom, and down the hall to the living room.

"Dad!" She called out. "Dad, are you down here?"

"Lorelei, I'm here." he replied. She could hear the waver in his voice.

She rounded the corner and found him sitting in an armchair close to the fire. Mrs. Patterson was hovering beside the chair, her wand trained on Timothy Ward.


	34. interrogations

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lorelei gasped. The surprise was genuine. Yes she knew Patterson was there asking her father questions but what she never expected was that he would be held at wand point.

"Lorelei!"' her father exclaimed, "Watch your mouth young lady." He made a move to stand and was backed down as Patterson poked him in the chest with her wand.

"What is the meaning of this!" Lorelei asked wildly, looking at each of the minsitry officials. "Holding a muggle hostage! How dare you point your wand at my father, he hasn't done ANYTHING!"

"So he says, he also says he doesn't know anything about Violet Winston. That she was supposed to be here for the holidays, but was informed when he got here, by your elves of all creatures, that she would not be joining you all."

"Of course he was told that. That is what I instructed them to tell him, nothing more, nothing less."

Lorelei looked to her right, Chessa and Gilly stood silently against the wall with their heads bowed, as they were told to do if they were visited again by anyone from the ministry. Lorelei had made special care to ensure that they knew that no one outside of the manor could ever know the bond that her family had with them. Lorelei was especially proud of Gilly at that moment as she had the lax posture of a guilty elf.

Patterson still didn't seem to believe them, she left her wand trained on Timothy's chest, her hand gripped around it so tightly that her knuckles were white. She had a somewhat maniacal look on her face, wild eyes and a malicious grin..

"Maybe a little visit to the ministry and a dose of veratiserum will give me the answers I am looking for."

"Oh that really isnt necessary," said Miles Cade firmly.

"Well, why not?" Lorelei said throwing her hands in the air. "But why go to the ministry? My Gramma Belle kept veratiserum in her stores all the time. She always said you never knew when you may have to question a worker suspected of stealing from the orchard."

"You think I am that naive? Why would such a precedence? You could easily have switched the bottles."

"No," Lorelei replied. "I couldn't. Dangerous potions are locked away. I don't have a key for that store room." Patterson was still glaring at her from across the room. "I don't have a key, I could never get in there. Lokey and Chessa have been forbidden to go in that room for over a decade and poor Gilly doesn't even know where it is. My dad is the only one who knows how to get into that room now that Gramma Belle is gone."

"I what?" her father stammered. "I don't know how to...." he looked at his daughter, completely bewildered.

"There is a key on your key ring dad. You have said for years that you have no idea what it goes to, but you know you can't throw it away. It's very old and seems to be made of,"

"Brass." Timothy finished her sentence. "It's been on my key ring since I married Paige, I never knew what it was for, but couldn't get rid of it."

"Gramma enchanted the key." said a very small voice behind Lorelei.

Sarah Grace was standing by the hallway, Lorelei saw the sadness in her eyes and walked over to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She bent her head down to kiss the her hair and whispered, "You're doing great."

When Lorelei pulled away from her, Sarah Grace let silent tears drop to her cheeks, and didn't bother to wipe them away. Lorelei with her back still to Patterson, she looked at the odd assembly of people with her, her elves, her sister, The Cades, and Seamus. All of whom were looking nervous about the idea of a truth telling serum. And she mouthed "Trust me!"

"Chessa," Lorelei's voice was calm but commanding. "Take the key from my father, take Mrs. Patterson to the store room and open the door for her. She can go in and get the potion. Gramma liked these neat and orderly, you'll likely find it organized by alphabetical order."

"Right away Miss," Chessa replied with a very low bow. She walked to Timothy who held out the key ring. "This way Madam." Chessa swept Patterson from the room. Patterson nodded to Timothy and one of her henchmen drew his wand and pointed it at the muggle.

Lorelei took the opportunity to move to the couch and took a seat. Seamus joined her on her right, Michael on her left. Miles hovered beside the couch, his posture rigid, his arms folded across his chest. Sarah Grace sat beside her father, and held his hand.

Several moments later Chessa entered the living room and took her place on the wall with Gilly. Patterson followed close behind her, her grin was wide, and she held a small bottle, the liquid within was clear as a glass pane.

Patterson approached the couch, "Should we start with you Miss Ward?"

"Might as well," she shrugged. I've been telling you since you visited my apartment at Sawyer, I have got nothing to hide."

Lorelei opened her mouth, and tilted her head back. Patterson opened the bottle, pinched the dropper and withdrew some of the potion. She smiled as she dropped three droplets into Lorelei's mouth.

Miles sighed audibly beside the couch, and sat on the arm rest.

Seamus stared at Lorelei, his eyes wide. He knew that the three droplets that were just given to her were strong enough to get Lorelei to admit everything. Every secret they had, about Horton, Violet, Dean- everything.

Lorelei swallowed and looked Patterson in the eyes. "Ask your questions."

Patterson paced in front of the couch, she began asking questions as any halfway decent interrogator would.

"What is your full name?"

"Lorelei Claire Ward."

"How old are you?"

"I am seventeen years old."

"Who is this boy to you?" she gestured to Seamus.

"Seamus Finnigan is my boyfriend."

"Right then, on to buisness." Patterson said. She had stopped pacing and was staring directly at Lorelei. "Where is Violent Winston?"

"I don't know."

"Who helped the muggle borns escape detainment at Sawyer Institute?"

"Someone a lot smarter than you."

Michael snorted a laugh, but cut it short when Patterson glared at him.

"Where is Violet Winston Miss Ward."

"I do not know. Hopefully somewhere you will never find her."

"Tell me!"

"I don't know where she is." Lorelei replied looking Patterson in the eyes.

Patterson began to pace again, she seemed to be trying to decide what to do to get the answers she wanted. She walked to Sarah Grace instead of asking Lorelei anything else. "Open your mouth."

Sarah Grace shot Lorelei a worried look. Lorelei imperceptibly nodded, and Sarah Grace opened wide, and tilted her head back just as her sister had. Patterson administered three drops and began asking questions.

"Who is Violet Winston.?"

Sarah Grace swallowed hard and replied, "My bestfriend."

"Where is Violet Winston?"

Sarah Grace began to cry, "I dont know!"

"Where is she?!" Patterson demanded.

Sarah Grace began to sob. Miles stood up and walked toward Patterson, a movement that earned him a wand pointed at his chest. He held his hands up.

"I'm don't have my wand on me," he said cooly. "You can put that thing down." He turned to Patterson. "You've given both of them the potion, you have asked them the question, they answered. They don't know where the young Miss Winston is. If you wish, administer the postion to the rest of us, and ask the questions you wish, but please don't berate her, she is so young."

Patterson glared at Miles, and looked down at Sarah Grace who was holding her face in her hands, tears could be seen dripping out of the gaps in her fingers onto her lap.

Two hours later Patterson and her goons were headed down the driveway again. Sarah Grace was sitting in her arm chair beside her father, her face was swollen from crying while she watched everyone else be interrogated. She looked thoroughly exhausted.

Lorelei shot Gilly a look and the elf took the young girl upstairs. When they were out of earshot, Lorelei called on Lokey.

He apparated with a pop, "Please go see that they have left the boundary, make sure they aren't hanging about."

"Yes Miss," he replied and with a bow he disapparated again.

"Chessa, please make sure that Sarah Grace gets a bowl of soup before she goes to bed and let her know I will come tuck her in when Lokey returns." As she watched the elf retreat to the kitchen when someone cleared their throat loudly behind her.

Lorelei turned around and was met with the no so subtle, "What in the name of magic is going on here?!" He was on his feet, and gave off the impression of a man who was not to be triffeled with. "Who in the world was that old crone, and why is she asking about Violet. No, better yet, where in the hell is Violet?! How do you not know where she is Lorelei Claire! You are her guardian!!!"

"Dad, honestly." she chided him. "Sit down, and I will tell you everything."

"I'd rather not sit!" He yelled.

"Mister Timothy, please sit." Gilly said as she decended the stairs, "I will make you all some tea."

Timothy sat with a huff, looking slightly embarrassed. Lorelei sat sideways in the chair that was previously occupied by her little sister so that she could look at her father while she explained to him what was really going on.

"Okay Dad, this is a lot. So I will tell you the highlights, I will spare you some of the harsher details but,"

"No." he demanded. "You will spare me nothing. I am your father Lorelei, please tell me what is going on. And don't give me that look."

"What look?" Lorelei said with her eyebrow raised.

"That look! That is the same look that Belle and your mother would give me when they would talk about magic. They kept everything from me and there is a whole side to you and your sister that I have no knowledge of, I don't know how to help you. Before it was fine, because Belle was here. But dammit Lorelei, I don't want to be in the dark anymore."


End file.
